<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlasting Happiness by acrosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901690">Everlasting Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosmos/pseuds/acrosmos'>acrosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Arson, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Route, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Love Choi Saeran, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Not Canon Compliant, Recovering Choi Saeran, Reunions, Soft Choi Saeran, Talk of Suicide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically Saeran's entire life with you after the ending, if cheritz won't give us his after endiNG THEN I WILL, ratings and tags may change as the story progesses, ray route spoilers, well cheritz actually gave us his after ending so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosmos/pseuds/acrosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeran's life with you after his good route ending. Through reunions, friends, marriage and beyond, the promise of everlasting happiness finds you both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran &amp; Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Saeran so much, I died when his route ended, so here it the result.<br/>The story follows his good ending! There will be spoilers for his route, and for 707's real name. </p><p>Disclaimer; I don't own Mystic Messenger! It belongs to Cheritz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Saeran’s background reveal and your visit to his childhood home for clues on Saeyoung’s whereabouts, you both decided to return to the hideout where you escaped to after Mint Eye. You wanted to lay low until the  hype about the twins’ reputation blew over. Since Saeran’s and Saeyoung’s identities and kidnapping has now made international news, with millions of people knowing what they look like, the rest of RFA also agreed it would be best.</p><p>You decided you’d stay at least until you found Saeyoung, but if nothing were to happen within a month, Jumin agreed to find a secret apartment with body guards so that you and Saeran can live closer to the city. Saeyoung’s hideout, after all, doesn’t have much food to support living a life in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>But living with Saeran is like a dream - and you can almost describe it as domestic bliss if it isn’t for your abnormal circumstances and Saeran intermittently working on his computer in cooperation with the C&amp;R Intelligence unit to find his brother.</p><p>Other than that, it is wonderful. </p><p>You can see Saeran anytime you want; you don’t have to go long stretches of time of missing him so much, like you were forced to in Mint Eye. You can sleep beside him through the night, and take naps together, just like he longed for back in Mint Eye. You can cook and eat meals you both enjoy, and kiss and cuddle and hug as much as possible without any danger.</p><p>It is wonderful, but still not enough. Even being apart for a second after everything you’ve been through is unbearable. </p><p>At night, when you pry away from his tight, warm embrace to get up from the bed, he catches the hem of your shirt in his grasp, one sleepy eye open and peering up at you in question.</p><p>“I’m just getting a glass of water, Saeran.”</p><p>He sighs, reluctantly releasing you. “Don’t take too long. Come back.”</p><p>Other times, when he’s sitting on the bed, working away on his laptop, you crawl in behind him, wrap your arms around his middle, and breathe in his flowery scent that always calms you down. His fingers pause and he seems to melt in your arms a little.</p><p>You mumble against his back. “Am I distracting you?”</p><p>You can see his cheeks tint pink. “N-No,” his fingers hastily resume typing, “I like it. You’re recharging me.” </p><p>You giggle against his back. “Good.”</p><p>He smiles at your laugh, turns around and kisses your cheek. You nuzzle into him, and sigh happily. </p><p>So far, you’ve been trying to help him sleep for longer periods of time through the night, so he can get used to a healthier sleeping schedule. Sometimes, it works, and he sleeps for 15 hours to catch up on years of sleep deprivation, but then struggles to sleep for the rest of the week. He’s always getting up from the bed to wander to the computer to do some work or go outside, to find flowers. At these times, you get up with him to give him company, but he insists on you getting your sleep. </p><p>Tonight, he’s trying to fall asleep, but he tosses and turns on the mattress you share, still getting used to having a bed for the first time. Thoughts also seem to be clouding his mind, and you worry that he’ll have another nightmare. </p><p>“What was Saeyoung like back then?” You ask, attempting to distract him. “Is he like how he was in the chats? Always hectic and hyper?”</p><p>Saeran stills his movements, lying on his back, a smile coming up to his lips. “He was determined, and brighter compared to me. He had bit of an impish sense of humor but … there wasn't much time for jokes back then….” he trails off, voice dulling. He turns over to face you, mint eyes deep in thought. “In the chats, he’s even more bright and jumpy than he used to be. It used to make me so angry, when I had to monitor the chatrooms back in Mint Eye. I hated him more, and how carefree he was while I had been left behind …”</p><p>You hand finds his, and Saeran seems to remember you. He smiles, and takes a deep breath. “I think now, I see that he hid some sadness whenever he made jokes.” His eyes flit to yours. “Like how I tried to hide mine whenever I came to see you.”</p><p>You’re silent as you take his hand and press a kiss to his palm. Saeran, in turn, gathers you in his arms and presses you close to him, nose burying in your neck and inhaling your scent. </p><p>“I love you," he whispers.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>You fingers stroke his hair slowly, earning a sigh of comfort from him. “You’ve gotten so wise, Saeran,” you note, amazed that after all of this brainwashing, he's still so insightful and introspective. He snuggles closer, mumbling something that you can't hear, and sounds like a <em> thank you. </em>His silence indicates he’s done talking. His breathing gets deeper and fuller, and soon, he’s sleeping, and so are you. </p><p>When you wake up the next morning, the space in the bed next to you is empty and cold. A lovely smell from wafts from the kitchen, and you know that Saeran is making his signature breakfast like he did for you in Mint Eye. You try not to be too quiet when you walk into the kitchen, since surprises make him jump. He's mixing something in the pan that smells heavenly, his back turned to you. You snake your arms around your boyfriend’s waist, realizing how much you’ve already missed his scent, his softness and...just him.</p><p>“Good morning, my handsome chef.”</p><p>He blushes as you press a kiss to his cheek. Momentarily, he stops what he’s doing and turns around to face you, brows furrowing and determination filling his eyes. </p><p>Then, he cups your cheek and kisses you properly, fully, breathing you in. Your eyelids flutter closed, cheeks heating up, hands curling around his arms. He pulls away, satisfaction painted on his face as he takes in the warm, pink glow of your skin. </p><p>“Good morning, my angel,” he coos in that gentle voice of his. Then, he smiles, a full and sweet smile. Your stomach flutters violently...and<em> god he's literally the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. </em></p><p>He turns back to the pan, but his demeanor is a bit more confident now as you try to remember how to use your legs.</p><p>“I want to greet you like that every morning,” he hums.</p><p>“Deal,” you say, a bit quickly, peeking curiously over his shoulder to the stove. “What are you making?” </p><p>“Sausages with peas and carrots. There is only canned food here, so I didn't have eggs,” he explains, sounding a bit disappointed. He turns off the stove and slides the cooked food onto two plates. You turn to get knives and forks and set the little table in the kitchen. Soon enough, you're both seated comfortably and begin eating. </p><p>After a few bites, Saeran speaks. “This feels like a dream.” You look up at him, and his eyes are bright, happy, content as they gaze at you. “Sitting here, eating with you, with no one to obey, or to rush off somewhere.” He takes your hand in his across the table, rubbing a thumb across the skin. “I can spend as much time with you as I want.”</p><p>You smile, warmth filling your chest. “We can spend forever together. But I feel like even forever won’t be enough.”</p><p>His eyes widen a little, cheeks flushing. “We’ll make it work,” he smiles, squeezing your hand. You bring it up to press a kiss to the back of his palm. Love pours into his eyes. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><hr/><p>The hideout is comfortable enough. There’s a small bathroom with a shower, a sofa in a living space, a bed, a spare room, and a suitcase of clothes and supplies that you and Saeran brought here. Living here is comfortable, but living here with Saeran is magical, and has you thinking about your future with him.</p><p>Sometimes, his anxiety and memories flare up, and it’s hard for him to breathe, so you take walks outside together underneath canopies of trees. He spots primroses and stops to explain flower life spans and meanings to you, with his eyes shining and hand firmly clasped in yours. </p><p>Other times, he lays down on the sofa with his head on your lap to calm down, just like now. You card your fingers through his hair until his breathing deepens and his eyes flutter closed. This is another thing Saeran desperately wanted to do with you in Mint Eye but couldn’t. You’re determined to take full advantage of it now, for the rest of your lives.</p><p>You sneak a gentle kiss to his forehead, and his brilliant mint eyes come into view. A small smile tugs his lips upwards. You ponder on how beautiful he is, and about your future.</p><p>“I can't wait to buy you ice cream and flowers,” you say suddenly, earning a surprised and flustered look from him, “And cookies. We can bake cookies, since you like sweet things,” you card your fingers slowly through his silk strands, “but I guess you never got to bake over there.”</p><p>You glance down at him, at the warmth and love in his eyes. He’s quiet, waiting for you to continue. “We can bake brownies, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, have cotton candy, smoothies, all kinds of sweet things.” You lightly scratch his scalp, his eyes fluttering at the nice sensation. “We can take long walks everyday, under the sky, with flowers surrounding us everywhere, and when the sun sets, we can go home, make dinner together, and go to bed.”</p><p>Saeran abruptly takes your hand from his head and presses a slow kiss to your knuckles. Your chest squeezes tightly. He smiles. “That sounds like paradise.”</p><p>You bend over to nuzzle his nose with yours. “I love you.” </p><p>He catches your neck before you can straighten up again, and presses a slow, long, deep kiss, that has your back slightly aching from the angle but you don’t mind. When he releases you, his palm cups your cheek, pure love and warmth taking solace in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>You bend down to nuzzle him again. You can’t get enough of him, ever. Anytime you leave him for longer than a minute, you miss him. You don't know how you survived those long hours in Mint Eye without him and only a few calls. You always melted at the sound of his voice, calm settling in your heart when he was online in a chatroom. Even when he was his darker self, you needed to talk to him, to see his face, to know if he was okay. </p><p>Now, you have him in your arms, forever. No cult, no savior, no suffering can take him from you, and you’re eternally grateful.</p><p>“I want to spend forever with you,” you breathe, stroking his soft hair. “So don’t go anywhere, okay?”</p><p>He giggles a little, your heart melting at the sound. “I could never even dream of it, trust me. You never go anywhere either, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>You share smiles. He gazes at you before coming to sit upright along the couch. He turns around to lie back down on the opposite side, and taps his chest, signaling you to cuddle. Happily, you lie down against him, his warm and soft frame by far the most comfortable, beautiful thing that you can sleep on. His flowery scent fills your nose, his arms wrap tightly around your waist. With warmth seeping into you, and butterflies stirring in your stomach, you bury your face in his chest.</p><p>“I love you, Saeran.” You can never get tired of saying it. </p><p>“I love you too, Y/n.”</p><p>He kisses the top of your head, rubs your back in slow circles until you drift off in sleep, his touch, his scent, his warmth filling you in the land of dreams.</p><hr/><p>One thing beautiful about living with Saeran is to watch how he heals physically as much as mentally while away from Mint Eye. With plenty of naps and long nights of sleep, the dark bags underneath his eyes begin to disappear, and he has more energy during the day. With the food you cook and eat together, in place of those toxic elixirs, he puts on a bit of weight. He looks healthier now more than ever, his skin showing more color, the pain lines around his eyes disappearing.</p><p>It’s like watching a wilting flower being renourished with plenty of water, sunlight, and love. </p><p>After a few weeks, the scarlet roots of his hair begin to show, a stark contrast to his white and pink bleached hair. You don’t know how he feels about it- if he wants to let it grow naturally, or bleach it again. He mentioned before in Mint Eye that he hated his natural appearance, but here, he seems to be in a mental struggle as he stares at himself in the mirror.</p><p>“You alright?” You ask, coming up behind him. </p><p>He lifts a lock of his hair, a conflicted expression on his face. “I don’t know how I feel. Should I go back to my natural hair color? Would I feel too uncomfortable, if I’m … always reminded of my child self when I look in the mirror? ...Or Saeyoung?”</p><p>You let silence hang in the hair for a minute, watching him frown at the vermillion color peaking through his hair like orange tree roots. “You know, ever since we left Mint Eye, I’ve been calling you Saeran, even though you said you wouldn’t mind if I called you Ray.”</p><p>He turns around to face you, a look of curiosity replacing his conflicted expression. “I’ve noticed that.”</p><p>You breathe in deeply. “It’s because Saeran is your true name. It’s your real self. And it’s the prettiest name I’ve ever heard,” his cheeks tint pink at that, “However you exist in the world, white or red hair, I’ll support you. But I think it’s okay to exist as god made you.” You smile. “You’re perfect the way you are.”</p><p>He smiles, eyes filling with love and warmth. He tugs you close and wraps his arms around you. He breathes a sigh and stays there for a minute. You mutter against his chest, “I’m also curious about how my boyfriend naturally looks like.”</p><p>His voice is small, hesitant. “You’ve seen Saeyoung, right? I would look like that.”</p><p>“But I want to see you, my Saeran, my lovely flower prince who’s the kindest, sweetest man on Earth, not your brother.”</p><p>He chuckles, his voice light and thick and wonderful. You pull back to look at him. His cheeks are rose colored, but he quickly hides his face in your neck, still not used to compliments. “Flower prince?”</p><p>“If I’m a princess, you must be my flower prince, bringing me to flowers and gardens and making my wishes come true.” He laughs in the crook of your neck again, arms wrapping tighter around your waist. “But whatever you want, the choice is yours. It’s okay to take your time and go slowly figuring out what you want to look like. You have that right.”</p><p>He pulls away, a small smile on his lips, his hands coming up to gently stroke and cup your cheeks.  “You know, back in Mint Eye, I was thinking of getting a tattoo on my shoulder.”</p><p>Your mouth falls open. “Really? Of what?”</p><p>“Some mint eye design that would take up my shoulder and arm. Now, thinking back on it, I’m realizing what a terrible idea that would have been.”</p><p>You giggle in response, but his eyes plunge deep in thought “I think… you’re right. It’s time to exist as I am. Or see how I feel about it first, at least.”</p><p>You nod in support, and he pulls you into another warm hug. You both stay there for a minute before Saeran mumbles, “I hope we find Saeyoung soon. I miss him.” </p><p>You pull away from him, fingers stroking his cheeks. “We’ll find him. Didn’t Jumin say they were going to release more information on Saejoong if he doesn’t talk by now?”</p><p>Saeran nods, eyes dulling. “Yes. I’ll have to get to work, helping them out with that. And Saeyoung’s agency also wants to help C&amp;R. They’re angered over two of their agents being kidnapped.”</p><p>You give him a hopeful smile. “So, maybe we’ll find him really soon.”</p><p>He returns a smile. “Yeah, I hope so.”</p><p>You peck his lips with a kiss. “I swear, you Choi brothers better have happy lives for the rest of time or else I’m fighting the universe myself.”</p><p>He laughs at that, brows raised. “And how are you going to do that?”</p><p>“I’ll go outside at night and yell at the stars. <em> Hey! How dare you make my flower prince and his twin brother so sad! I’m gonna take a rocketship up there and kick your butt!” </em></p><p>Saeran’s laughing now, a sound that makes your heart take flight, and your belly stir. You keep going, energized by his reaction.</p><p>“And once I defeat all of space and time, the universe will apologize to you both. Then, I’ll take a rocket ship down to Earth, all expenses paid by the north star, and Saeyoung will be back home, stuffing his face with chips.”</p><p>He’s laughing, face alight and youthful, and you swear you can feel yourself fall more in love with him. “Space better watch out for the Princess,” he manages between chuckles.</p><p>You stomp your foot in fake anger. “It better!”</p><p>He’s doubled over now, his lovely laughter filling the tiny bathroom. When he straightens up again, he presses his forehead to yours, exhaling and sobering. He strokes a strand of your hair in his hand. “I love you,” he says, pressing a kiss to your temple.</p><p>You fall into his embrace easily. “I love you too.”</p><hr/><p>The next week is quiet, with not as many kisses or cuddles or laughter. Saeran works on his computer and talks with Jumin and Jaehee for the majority of the time. They decide to enter the second phase of the operation, and Zen makes another video detailing more of Saejoong’s crimes, which they hand over to the prosecution. Saeran publishes the video on multiple news and media websites, making it available to everyone in the world, just as he did before.</p><p>This time around, Saejoong’s crimes were downright horrific - hiring people to take out his opposition, even journalists who mentioned him in a bad light that suddenly went missing- and accounts of him threatening and blackmailing other women he’s been with in the past. </p><p>All this, Jumin mentions, is only another 14% of his total crimes. </p><p>So far, less than a third of all of the prime minister’s illegal activities have been revealed, and he still refuses to speak on where he is hiding Saeyoung. </p><p>You decide to go outside to clear your head and process all that transpired in such a short period of time. The fresh air and open sky is a relief. You’re picking flowers to bring back to the house when you get a call from Saeran.</p><p>“Y/n,” his voice sounds grave over the receiver. “Can you come back here? We found…”</p><p>Your heart dips into your stomach. “Did you find Saeyoung?”</p><p>A heavy sigh sounds from the other end. “No, we found his partner - Agent Vanderwood.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You return to the hideout to sounds of franctic keyboard typing. When Saeran spots you, he stands up, arms open, and you wordlessly fall into his embrace, hands rubbing his back soothingly. You can feel his heart pounding against his chest. </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>He closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. “Yeah, just… it’s just that we’re so close.”</p><p>He loosens his arms from around you and seats himself in front of his computer. On the screen are two video calls open. One has the C&amp;R Intelligence background in view, with Jaehee on screen. </p><p>“Y/n!” </p><p>“Jaehee!” You call, moving into view of the webcam. “You found Saeyoung’s partner?”</p><p>She nods, a smile making its way onto her face. “Yes, we’re bringing him onto the video call now.”</p><p>As if on cue, the other video call picks up and a man’s face comes into view. He’s handsome, with shaggy brown hair falling onto his shoulders. His face is in rough shape, unwashed and unshaven, his eyes sunken and tired.</p><p>“Hello?” His voice crackles over the speakers. “Can you hear me?”</p><p>Jumin appears on the screen a second later behind Jaehee with a headset. “Agent Vanderwood. We can hear you. Are you in a safe location?”</p><p>Vanderwood’s eyes flit off screen in caution. The background he’s sitting in front of is grey and dark, with only the light of the screen illuminating his face. “Yes, at least I hope so. I was able to go back to my house to get my computer, but now I’m somewhere else where they can’t track me.”</p><p>“That’s good. What information do you have for us so far?” Jumin asks.</p><p>He sounds calm and professional, but his shoulders are tense, jaw tight. Jaehee is bristling, but looks restrained and types away diligently. Saeran is completely silent beside you, leg bouncing nervously. Everyone is on edge at the prospect of finding Saeyoung, or not, and you can understand. Your own palms are sweating, and your heart is stirring while looking at a man who escaped a federal kidnapping—a man who may have the answers you all need.</p><p>“The minister’s men came for us when I was at Seven’s house. They brought guns, blindfolded us, threw us in a van and drove off. Saeyoung was fiddling with his phone before they took it from him and probably discarded it so you couldn’t track his coordinates,” he pauses, eyes flitting across his screen. “Hey, you’re his brother right? Wow, you look a lot like him,” he remarks. </p><p>“We’re twins.” Saeran comments. </p><p>Vanderwood nods to the screen. “Who is she?”</p><p>Saeran didn’t seem to know how to respond. “...Our party planner.”</p><p>“A party planner… at this high security meeting?” Vanderwood shakes his head. “Man, the RFA is weird.”</p><p>“Agent Vanderwood, could you please focus?” Jumin interjects. “Where did they take you and Saeyoung?”</p><p>“Ah right,” he returns to focus. “Well, they first took us to Saeyoung's home. Then, they removed every piece of technology that was trackable from us, including my transmitter."</p><p>"So that's why we couldn't track you after you moved from our house," Saeran mutters. </p><p>Vanderwood nods. "That's right. After that, they drove for around three hours and moved us underground. We kept moving locations every ten or so hours, always going underground so no one could track our locations.” </p><p>“Can you tell us what was going on with Seven?” Jumin asks.</p><p>Vanderwood sighs in thought. “They kept me apart from 707, so I don’t really know what they were doing to him, but there was a lot of yelling. They rarely watched over me, probably since I wasn’t their primary target, so I was able to escape,” he begins typing away. “Here, I’ll send you the coordinates where we were last held, so you can get to working on tracking him.”</p><p>A window of meaningless numbers and script pops up on the screen, and Saeran gets to typing immediately, most likely decrypting them. “It looks like they were moving you north.”</p><p>“North?” You echo.</p><p>“Perhaps they were trying to move Saeyoung out of the country? Or somewhere far off grid?” Jaehee suggests.</p><p>“That is highly probable,” Jumin remarks.</p><p>“I don’t understand why they don’t let Saeyoung go,” you think aloud, “the prime minister knows that his secret is out and that Saeran is where he can’t reach him, running this entire operation. His reputation is going down the drain. Isn’t it only worse for him the longer he holds Saeyoung captive?”</p><p>“That may be the way of thinking for a reasonable person,” Saeran explains, typing away, “but people like him who do evil and have no remorse for their actions… they think differently. Even though less than a third of his crimes have been revealed, it may be enough for maximum prison penalty in Korea and the total destruction of his reputation. If he lost everything anyway, he might as well finish the job.”</p><p>At those words, chills run down your spine.</p><p>Jumin blinks. “I thought that we would have some leverage, by releasing details of a few of his crimes at a time.”</p><p>“I thought so too,” Saeran agrees, “but the longer he holds Saeyoung captive when he has no benefit in doing so, the more I think we might have underestimated my father’s ability to care.”</p><p>Silence fills the room, and in the others on the screen. Saeran’s typing slows to a stop, his eyes flitting up to you. </p><p>“Y/n, they’re moving him north.. up here.”</p><p>Your jaw falls open. <em>“Saeyoung’s here!?’</em></p><p>He begins typing frantically. “Based on where Vanderwood was last, it’s not too far from here. And, following their pattern of movements north, it looks like they’re coming up here.”</p><p>“That would make sense,” Vandewood interjects, “it looks like you’re staying at 707’s hideout. It’s the most off the grid, untraceable place that is convenient for holding someone prisoner.”</p><p>Panic strikes you. “Do you think they somehow know Saeran is here, too?”</p><p>Jumin immediately begins talking to someone off screen, and the people in the room behind him suddenly fly into motion. A sudden frantic atmosphere passes over everyone. Jumin turns to the webcam. “I will send our squadron up to your location as fast as possible. In the meantime, Y/n, Saeran, please find a safe hiding spot and cover up your tracks in the hideout.”</p><p>More nervous conversation erupts across the three way call. You find it hard focusing with the anxiety screaming in your brain.</p><p>“Agent Vanderwood, how often did you say they would move locations?”</p><p>“Every 8 to 10 hours. And they only moved us after midnight. So, if they’re not at your place by now, they will be around three in the morning.”</p><p>Your stomach is stirring and Saeran says something to the screen before Jumin takes over.</p><p>“Agent Vanderwood, would you like to join us at the C&amp;R intelligence agency? Your location would be safe and you can also help us and Saeran in this operation.”</p><p>Vanderwood gives a single nod. “Would be happy to.”</p><p>Jumin’s eyes flit across the screen. “Y/n and Saeran, the squadron will be at your location by evening. Keep safe until then,” Jumin instructs. Jaehee echoes his sentiment. Then, everyone is saying their hurried goodbyes and the screen turns black.</p><p>Saeran turns to you. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m...scared.”</p><p>Saeran stands up, pulls you into a hug. “We’ll be fine. The squadron will arrive here soon, and someone can drive us far away before my father’s thugs get here.” He pulls away, smiling at you. “I will protect you. I’m sure it’s why I exist. I’ll make sure you are safe and happy with every bone in my body.”</p><p>Your heart melts at his words, at how he’s always professing that his goal is to protect you and ensure your happiness since your escape.</p><p>"Saeran..” you trail off, simply falling into his embrace once more. He strokes your hair gently, holding you like a delicate flower, until your heart stops hammering in your chest.</p><p>“With C&amp;R, the RFA, Vanderwood and you, I think Saeyoung is in safe hands.” You smile, “And I’d hate to be the ones fighting against us.”</p><p>Saeran kisses your hand, gazing at you warmly. “We’re unstoppable.”</p>
<hr/><p>Soon, you both get to cleaning and packing things inside the cabin. You make the sheets and throw out food and garbage, while Saeran packs away clothes, laptops and other hacking gear that Saeyoung left in the hideout. Soon enough, there is no evidence that you and Saeran have ever been here. </p><p>The messenger is going off, with Zen and Yoosung's exclamations on the discovery of Saeyoung’s partner and the sudden turn in tide. You finally manage to grab your buzzing phone to check in on the chaotic mass of texts following Jaehee’s message about Vanderwood.</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Y/n</em>  <em> has entered the chatroom— </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung<em>: I can’t even focus anymore. I’ve failed the last 3 quizzes. </em></p><p>Yoosung:<em></em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> Are you sure it's not because you just don’t study? </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung:<em> Hey! This is a stressful time for me T_T </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> Y/n! </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> I’m guessing you heard the news… it’s so shocking </em></p><p> </p><p>Y/n:<em>  yeah… it's amazing.. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung: <em>I can’t believe we’re so close to finding Seven. I’m gonna hug him so hard and never let go </em></p><p>Yoosung:<em></em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> I think he’ll have had enough of being held captive at that point…. </em></p><p> </p><p>—<em> Saeran has entered the chatroom— </em></p><p>Zen:<em></em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> Mr. Saeran! </em></p><p> </p><p>You start giggling, catching sight of Saeran’s smile as he sits at his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n:<em> Zen, you don’t have to be so formal </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung:<em> LOLOLOL </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung:<em> Zen is still nervous LOL </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> Well, he’s like Seven but not annoying and more intimidating!!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Y/n:<em> so, basically, he’s nothing like Seven... </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> No I mean he’s still as much of a genius, but not goofy at all! That’s why it’s intimidating. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung:<em> That’s why Jaehee and Jumin like him a lot lolol All three of them are smart, coolheaded geniuses </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung:<em> and then there’s us... </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> you say it like we’re leftovers or something </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> of course with my beauty, I am no ordinary specimen on earth </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em></em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung:<em> -_- </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> hey, how come Saeran isn’t saying anything? </em></p><p> </p><p>Y/n:<em> I think he likes to log in just to watch you become all flustered and nervous lolol </em></p><p> </p><p>Saeran:<em> that’s not true </em></p><p> </p><p>Saeran:<em> not… completely true </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung:<em> pffft  </em></p><p>Zen:<em></em></p><p> </p><p>Zen<em>: he has a sense of humor? </em></p><p> </p><p>Y/n:<em> YES LOL </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung: <em>did you think he’s a robot? lolol </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> hey! don’t act like you thought differently!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Y/n:<em> also Saeran is really really really really sweet, so you don’t have to be nervous, Zen </em></p><p> </p><p>Saeran:<em> only 4 ‘really’s’? </em></p><p>Saeran<em>: </em></p><p> </p><p>Y/n:<em> really really really really really really really x100  </em></p><p> </p><p>Saeran:<em> ^_^  </em></p><p> </p><p>Saeran: <em>you’re sweeter  </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen: <em>somehow I’m reminded of how painfully single I am </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosung:<em> yeah...you really are </em></p><p> </p><p>Zen:<em> why you.. </em></p><p>Zen:<em></em></p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door rips you from your fun. Saeran quietly puts the phone down and goes to the door, signaling you to stay on the couch. He peers over the window and his shoulders relax.</p><p>“It’s Jumin’s men. They’re wearing identification badges.”</p><p>You breathe a sigh of relief as he opens the door. A tall, intimidating man in a black suit appears in view. Behind him stands at least a dozen men in similar apparel. Your eyes catch sight of the guns they wear at the hip.</p><p>“Mr. Choi, Miss Y/n, we’ve come on the orders of Director Jumin Han for your protection.”</p><p>They’ve come right on time, just as Jumin said they would. A bit of the queasiness in your stomach easens. It seems that things are working out according to plan.</p><p>“We’ll have someone escort you back to the city. We will stay here and secure this location.”</p><p>Saeran converses with him for a few more minutes as you drop into the messenger to update Zen and Yoosung. They quickly wish for your safe travel and for Saeyoung’s safety and return as well.</p><p>“Y/n,” Saeran calls, “Are you ready to leave now?”</p><p>You sigh, closing your phone. “Yes.”</p>
<hr/><p>You crawl into the sleek, black car, with leather seats and onyx interior design. Saeran slides in next to you in the back seat, with a laptop propped on his legs. The driver packs your suitcases in the trunk, and begins driving by the time it’s twilight.</p><p>“I’m so thankful for Jumin’s help,” you exhale after a while. “With all of the police and whoever else bribed, it’s amazing that we still have all this protection.”</p><p>“Yes,” Saeran notes, eyes deep in thought. “Jumin’s power and resources, Jaehee’s diligence in running the intelligence unit, Zen’s public speaking ability… everyone was incredibly helpful. It’s… funny how I was trained to hate the RFA, but in this case, the RFA is saving us, and Saeyoung.”</p><p>You let him think in silence for a moment. “Maybe it’s the one good thing Rika has done.”</p><p>His eyes flit to you, swimming in conflict. “Yes, maybe it is.”</p><p>You take his hand in yours, resting it on the leather of the seat. He interlaces his fingers with yours without hesitation. </p><p>“Miss Y/n, Mr. Choi,” the driver’s professional tone breaks the silence. “Mr. Han has found a secretive apartment for you to stay in inside the city for your protection. I will be taking you there.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you,” Saeran replies. You exchange glances. </p><p>Another secret location to stay in together… you wonder when this hectic chapter of your story will end. </p><p>The car is in constant motion for a couple of hours, with conglomerates of trees rushing past your window. The sun sets slowly, and you find yourself falling asleep on Saeran’s shoulder. Not much time later, however, Saeran is waking you abruptly with a jolt from his body and an exclamation.</p><p>“<em> What!? Really!?”  </em></p><p>You rub your eyes groggily, barely processing Jumin’s face on Saeran’s laptop. Jumin seems to take notice of you. </p><p>“Y/n,” Jumin’s voice crackles through the laptop. “We’ve got Saeyoung.”</p><p>You still, mind blanking and trying to process everything at once. Saeran’s face is frozen in shock. “<em> What! </em>?”</p><p>Jumin sounds relieved. “Saejoong’s men came to Saeyoung’s hideout, just as Saeran said, except they came much earlier than Agent Vanderwood anticipated. It's a good thing we got you gout in time." Jumin exhales. "It turns out that there were only four of them in total. They surrendered quickly once they were ambushed. Saeyoung is being transported to the hospital right now.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” you exclaim, staring at Saeran’s wide eyes. Quickly, you pull him into a hug. “We did it… we found him!”</p><p>Saeran’s grips at you tightly, a harsh exhale leaving him before he lets you go. “Is he alright, Jumin?”</p><p>“He’s unconscious right now. We're not sure why, or if they gave him a sedative. But his vitals seem to be normal and he’s breathing.”</p><p>You both exhale sighs of relief. </p><p>“Thank you… Jumin,” Saeran breathes.</p><p>Jumin smiles. “I return the thanks to you both. All of your hard work has allowed us to find Saeyoung. Our RFA is whole again, and you brothers are reunited.”</p><p>Your chest is warm, eyes wet. Jumin leaves abruptly for an important call and gives his farewell before the call ends and the screen dims.  You notice Saeran’s glossy eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You put a comforting hand on his arm. </p><p>“Yeah, I just… I’m going to see my brother for the first time in years.” </p><p>Your eyes search his face. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“I feel...happy. I’ve… missed him. That’s all I know right now.”</p><p>You smile. “That’s okay. That’s enough.”</p><p>Your phone starts buzzing again, most likely Yoosung and Zen yelling over the news that Jumin shared in the chats of Saeyoung’s discovery. </p><p>The driver calls for your attention. “Would you like to continue to the apartment or to the hospital?”</p><p>“To the hospital immediately, please,” Saeran replies quickly. He glances at you and you give him a comforting smile.</p><p>You are finally on your way to meet Saeyoung.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ohohohhoh /excited noises/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slight warning for injuries/bruises. I adjusted the tags for this.</p><p>also, if you cry at heartwarming moments pls hav tissues thank</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time you and Saeran rush into the hospital, give the reception your names, and are directed to Saeyoung’s room, it is nearly midnight. Your eyes are tired from a day filled with nerve-wracking news and events, but what is to come is so much more important.</p><p>Saeran enters the small hospital room, his sweaty hand clasped in yours. You gasp at the figure lying in the bed. </p><p>It’s Saeyoung. It’s undeniable. </p><p>HIs frame is tucked under hospital bed sheets. An IV drip attached to his wrists. His hair is scarlet, even more untamed than the pictures he’d shared in the messenger. His face has slimmed, cheekbones visible. His eyes are sunken and dark. His body is skinner, even though it’s only been a few weeks since his disappearance. Your stomach churns at the dark spots on his skin- purple, black, yellow…</p><p>Bruises</p><p>They hurt him.</p><p>Saeran is breathing heavily beside you. You remember him, and place a hand on his arm. His eyes are wide, taking in the image of his brother fully for the first time in years. </p><p>“He looks so much older,” he says, mint eyes running down his brother’s frame. He stares, walks around, and sits on the stool beside the bed in deep thought. He rubs his forehead roughly.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>His eyes flit to you and then back to Saeyoung’s unmoving body. </p><p>“Just… confused,” his brows furrow. “I used to want to hurt him if I ever saw him in front of me. And now, he’s right here...and I can hear the stronge- I mean the darker part of me yelling in my head right now.” He rubs his head almost impatiently. You carefully sit down next to him as he pauses, and takes a deep breath. </p><p>His mint eyes run over his unconscious twin’s frame. “But...he’s been tortured and he looks helpless, tired. I don’t want to hurt him. I feel sorry.”</p><p>“He’s your brother,” You say, watching conflicted expressions cross over his face. “Is your head alright?”</p><p>Saeran grasps the side of his temple. “Yes, it’s just a dull throbbing. But I don’t know how it will be when Saeyoung actually wakes up.”</p><p>You nod in understanding. “Try to take deep, slow breaths, okay?”</p><p>Saeran’s eyelids flutter closed and he breathes deeply, slowly. His shoulders relax and his chest loosens. It falls silent in the room, except for the beeping of Saeyoung’s heart monitor.</p><p>There’s a sudden knock on the door. Saeran flinches in alarm. You rub his back soothingly, and call whoever it is to come in. The door swings open, and Zen and Yoosung come into view. </p><p>“Y/n! Saeran!”</p><p>“You guys are here!” You smile, standing up from your chair.</p><p>This is the second time you’re seeing them in person, the first being when they visited the Saeran’s house with you for clues on Saeyoung’s whereabouts. Zen is dressed in a turtleneck with silvery strands in a ponytail cascading down his shoulder, a look of concern painted on his face. Yoosung looks like he rushed here straight out of bed. He’s wearing duck pajamas, and his stunning violet eyes are watery with tears. </p><p>“Jumin and Jaehee…?” You let the question hang in the air.</p><p>Zen shakes his head. “They’re really busy with the kidnappers’ interrogation and working with lawyers. They say they might come later after they wrap up things there.”</p><p>Suddenly, both of their eyes fall onto Saeyoung in the hospital bed. Yoosung nearly wails.</p><p>“Seven!” He rushes to his bedside, but Saeyoung doesn’t even stir. Yoosung sniffles, landing his large watery eyes on you. “He hasn’t woken up?”</p><p>You shake your head. “He’s out cold. The doctor said that those kidnappers gave him some sedative, maybe because he was fighting back a lot.”</p><p>Zen comes up beside you to stand over Saeyoung’s bed. “Of course he would. He probably tormented them more than they did to him. With his stupid jokes and what not.”</p><p>“That sounds like Saeyoung,” Saeran sighs, a hint of a smile on his lips.</p><p>Yoosung cries. “I wish he’d wake up and torment me!”</p><p>There is quiet laughter, eventually swallowed by silence. The four of you stare at your friend’s unconscious frame.</p><p>“But he was probably scared,” Saeran almost whispers, though everyone hears it.</p><p>Silence is deafening in this room except for that persistent heart monitor. Your heart feels heavy, eyes trailing over his messy scarlet hair, his tired, sleeping face that is so much like Saeran’s. His glasses are missing, probably confiscated by kidnappers for their technology hidden there. Bandages lie here and there on his body, some covering black and purple bruises. You sadly wonder what he went through.</p><p>“He’s gotten so skinny.” Zen whispers. Then, his face twists in anger. “Man, that prime minister guy… he’d do this to his own son?!” His hands curl into fists. “Seven didn’t deserve this! I can’t believe I cooperated in that phony interrogation!”</p><p>“You didn’t know it was fake,” you comfort him, “it wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>Anger seems to diffuse from Zen’s crimson eyes at your words. They trail over Saeyoung’s body again. “Still, we told the prime minister to release Seven unharmed. But look at him!”</p><p>Yoosung gazes at him with sad eyes  “Poor Seven.”</p><p>The atmosphere becomes too depressing and hopeless for your taste, and you can tell from Saeran’s slumped shoulders that it’s affecting him as well. </p><p>“You guys...he’ll wake up soon!” You try for a happy voice. “The important thing is that all of us worked together to rescue him. Seven and Saeran are safe, and the prime minister and his men will go to jail forever.” </p><p>“That’s right,” Saeran says, curling his fingers around yours. “And happiness will find us.” He gives you a soft look that you return in kind. </p><p>“Yes, it will.”</p><p>Zen’s eyes widen in realization. “You’re right. Saeran and Seven can live their lives safely now.” He gives a warm smile. “And you can be happy. You guys deserve it, more than anyone I know.”</p><p>You can’t help the genuine smile that crosses your lips. “Thank you, Zen.”</p><p>Yoosung’s eyes widen. “That’s right. Seven won’t live as an informant anymore. I wonder what he will do then?” Yoosung taps his chin. “I feel like hacking is the only thing he can do.”</p><p>Zen hums in thought. “Well, he’s good at making toys and games.”</p><p>Yoosung grins. “What if he opens up a toy store?”</p><p>You giggle. “I can see him doing that.” </p><p>Zen groans. “But I can also see him opening up a prank store.” </p><p>Yoosung lets out a sigh in self-pity. “I will probably become his main target.”</p><p>“Good. It will teach you not to be so gullible.”</p><p>“I’m not gullible! I’m just innocent. Girls like that in a guy, you know.”</p><p>“Innocence, maybe, not stupidity.”</p><p>Yoosung releases a high pitched, offended gasp. Their voices erupt in argument, talking over each other. You sigh, leaving them to their arguing, and turn to Saeran, who is in deep thought. </p><p>“What about you, Saeran? What do you want to do?” You ask. Zen and Yoosung fall quiet to listen for his answer.</p><p>Saeran’s eyes flit to you. “I… haven’t thought about it yet.”</p><p>Zen frowns, crossing his arms. “I bet Jumin will be on you 24/7 on applying to his company. He was really impressed with your skills.”</p><p>You laugh. "Yeah, he even texted me to tell Saeran if he ever needed a job."</p><p>Saeran scratches his neck, growing shy at the compliments. “That, uhh...I’ll thank him for the offer but I think I’ll put my hacking days behind me. It doesn’t exactly hold any good memories.”</p><p>They nod in understanding. Yoosung’s brows furrow in thought. “Y/n says you like sweet things. Maybe you can open an ice cream shop!”</p><p>Saeran chuckles. “I think I’d rather spend my time eating the ice cream than giving it away.”</p><p>Zen thinks hard, eyes brightening at an idea. “You like flowers right? You can become a gardener!” </p><p>“Or open a flower shop,” you suggest. Saeran’s eyes brighten at that, a warm smile crossing his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe a flower shop.” He gazes into your eyes warmly, fingers intertwining with yours.</p><p>Yoosung claps excitedly. “Wow! Two genius hackers starting a toy store and a flower shop.”</p><p>Zen smiles, eyes alight in thought. “It’s almost poetic, actually. An otherwise known as a dirty profession, replaced by more innocent ones. It’s like you brothers have found your innocence again.”</p><p>Saeran hums in thought, smiling. “I like that.” </p><p>A silence rolls over the four of you once again, although this time, it is more comfortable and warm.</p><hr/><p>Zen and Yoosung leave after an hour. Zen reluctantly explains that he has rehearsal the next day and Yoosung has a class he isn't planning on attending the next day as well. Although visiting hours are over, you and Saeran are allowed to stay in the waiting room until Saeyoung wakes up. Jumin's power and connections really comes in handy sometimes.</p><p>You and Saeran wait on the cushioned seats, as the hours tick by. You doze off after some time, falling asleep on Saeran’s shoulder. He, still not used to sleeping for longer periods of time through the night, feels content to watch you and process his own thoughts. </p><p>His stomach has been swimming in nerves all day. When he saw Saeyoung, Saeran was sure that any mental stability he has will fall apart when Saeyoung wakes up and begins talking to him. But with Zen and Yoosung talking about the future, about normal things, making jokes, talking about happiness as if it is casual, and perfectly within reach... Saeran isn't worried anymore. When the time comes to meet and confront Saeyoung…. Saeran knows it won’t be that horrible.</p><p>Happiness really is within reach. After all, you are here, as living proof.</p><p>His attention turns to you. You sleep silently against his shoulder so easily, with full trust in your heart. Saeran’s heart almost bursts out of his chest, like it always does when he processes that you’re here… you’re real… and you chose him.</p><p>You are so beautiful, the most beautiful, most perfect thing he has ever seen. It baffles him. Your smiles, your comforting touches, your patience, and respect for him-- you're truly divine. Saeran would die for you, he knows that without a doubt. He’d die for your happiness and protection. </p><p>This must have been what Saeyoung felt for him while growing up. </p><p>Saeran never could understand Saeyoung’s love for him before they parted ways. Even as small children, Saeyoung would defend him, take beatings for him, try his hardest to protect him, to keep Saeran happy or at least keep him going. He would give Saeran little pieces of strength -- affirmations that they’ll grow up and be happy, take him to ice cream trucks, or outside to see the sky, or bring back story books to explore. He told Saeran that he is his strength and his reason to keep living as well. </p><p>Saeran could never understand that form of love- unabashedly determined, unbelievably selfless, strong and firm, and yet soft and pervasive and whole. It is a love that can only give and never take, and Saeyoung felt that for him. It’s only now, that Saeran has met you, that he finally understands with every part of his soul what his brother felt.</p><p>And with Saeran’s memories piecing together, with Rika’s gaslighting fading from his brain slowly, with V's side of the story, it makes more sense that Saeyoung would have left to protect him. And if he left to take on the job of hacking, something Saeran knows personally as not much different from being kept prisoner with long hours and little joy…. Saeyoung must have done it because he had no other choice.</p><p>Saeyoung must have agreed to do everything painful so that Saeran could be safe and happy. Just as Saeran has told you countless times in Mint eye. </p><p>Saeran releases a deep sigh, at the conflicting thoughts swimming at his head. He takes slow breaths, like you taught him, and focuses on the pleasant weight of your head resting it on his shoulder. Soon, his mind clears. </p><p>He’s safe now. He has friends. He has you and Saeyoung…. He has a family. He lets out a disbelieving breath, a happy breath. </p><p>Maybe there is something good in this universe that is on his side, after all.</p><p>A nurse’s movement towards his chair shakes him from his thoughts. </p><p>“Mr. Choi. Your brother is awake,” she says, giving him a comforting smile. Saeran tenses, butterflies in his stomach bursting without restraint. “Would you like to see him now?”</p><p>“Uh,..y-yes… we’ll….see him now.” He straightens up in his chair. In the process, your head falls off of his shoulder and you stir awake. Your eyelids flutter, gorgeous eyes coming into view, making his heart flutter</p><p>“S-Saeran? What…?” You rub your eyes sleepily. He would ponder on how cute you look if isn’t for the screaming nerves in his brain.</p><p>“Y/n… Saeyoung is awake.” </p><hr/><p>Saeran’s mind is spinning as you follow him into the hospital room. </p><p>It’s illuminated with harsh hospital lighting even well past midnight. Saeyoung is there, sitting up against his pillows. His eyes are lined with bags, but he’s awake and conscious and his amber eyes immediately fixate on Saeran. A number of emotions cross his face almost instantaneously.</p><p>“Saeran…?” His brother exhales a breath with his name that has so much emotion that Saeran doesn’t think he’ll ever forget it. </p><p>“Saeyoung…” </p><p>Saeran’s heart is a whirlwind of hammerings and skips and beats as he takes in his brother’s conscious eyes, his grown up face alight with emotion... it's like looking into a mirror. </p><p>“Th-The nurse said… my brother was here, but I couldn’t believe…” Saeyoung breathes roughly, suddenly, he chokes up, tears filling his eyes and following over his cheeks. </p><p>Saeran’s feet move by themselves, over to the side of the bed to Saeyoung, and soon, his brother is grasping him pulling him into the tightest hug he’s ever had. </p><p>“Brother,” Saeran speaks, but his voice is thick with emotion. He feels tears fall over his eyes, his heart light, beating in a flurry. Saeran sniffs and wraps his arms around Saeyoung, pulling him close, crying silently into his shoulder. “You’re home.”</p><p>Tears wet his shirt, and he’s sure he’s doing the same to Saeyoung’s hospital gown. Saeran forgot that Saeyoung had a distinct smell to him, but he remembers it now, as he inhales. It’s musky and warm and the closest feeling to home. Countless memories come rushing back. His body is reacting, his mind is a mess of confusion, but it feels like Saeran’s been welcomed home again after a thousand years and … he is so vulnerable.</p><p>Saeran faintly registers that he is trembling. Saeyoung pulls him back and rests his forehead on his, tears streaming down his face. </p><p>“God, I missed you,” he cries, brows furrowing.</p><p>Saeran covers his hand with his own. “I missed you too, brother.”</p><p>Saeyoung lets out something between a laugh and a cry. “You sound the same...And you smell the same…”</p><p>Saeran laughs, voice shaky. “I was about to say the same thing to you.” </p><p>Saeyoung’s amber eyes were on his, drinking his face, almost trying to memorize it as much as possible...which is ridiculous, because its the same as his, but still, it makes Saeran’s heart unbelievably soft. “God… where were you? Am I allowed to ask? A-Are you safe right now? The...the prime minister’s men… they kept asking about you and… they just stopped asking after a while, as if they knew… how did you come here? Were you safe? Are… are you wearing contact lenses?” Saeyoung’s hands are cupping his face, eyes running over his features in worry and question. </p><p>Saeran breathes a shaky exhale. Of course Saeyoug would ask if Saeran was safe after being kidnapped and beaten himself.  “We have a lot of time to talk about those things."</p><p>Saeyoung smiles so softly at him, like he’s the most precious thing in the world. He tugs Saeran into another hug. “I’m so glad I found you. I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again.”</p><p>Saeran’s heart twists at those words, his throat choking up with tears again. The darker part of him suddenly stops yelling in his brain. His mind is suddenly clear, so clear.</p><p>So Saeyoung really never wanted to abandon him. All those years of suffering and pain…and  Saeyoung had been somewhere out there, and he had loved him the entire time. </p><p>Saeran is loved all this time.</p><p>Saeran cries freely now, into his brother’s shoulder. Saeyoung holds him close, slightly fussing over him. Saeran doesn’t know how long they sit there together, holding each other, mumbling about how much the other has grown. Saeran’s heart is warm, warmer than it’s ever been. His brother is here. </p><p>And suddenly, he remembers you standing behind him. You’ve distanced yourself from the bed in order to give the brothers some space, and his heart flutters at that. He stops, however, at the tears wetting your cheeks, taking in the sight of the reunion.</p><p>“Y/n?” He reaches out an arm in question. </p><p>You shake your head, wiping your wet cheeks. “No, don’t worry about me, I’m fine. It’s just… so touching to watch. I’m really happy for you.” </p><p>You take Saeran’s hand anyway, and he pulls you close to the bed. Saeran notices that he’s come to sit on the mattress in order to hug Saeyoung. You simply stand beside the twins, smiling at his brother.</p><p>“Heyyy, party planner!” Saeyoung grins up at you, eyes bright with relief and happiness. “The last time I saw you, your connection to the messenger went down and I panicked.” </p><p>Saeran feels a stab of guilt at that. He remembers when his darker side cut you off from the RFA during Mint Eye. </p><p>“I’m guessing you escaped? By the way, what happened to the hacker?” Saeyoung’s eyes slowly fill with confusion. “Wait, how do you two know each other? Where is V? And how was I rescued? And where-”</p><p>“Brother,” Saeran exhales a shaky breath, taking Saeyoung’s hand in his. Mint eyes meet conflicted amber ones. “You have a lot to catch up on.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!! feel free to comment :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Recount</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dialogue heavy and angsty, but stick around for a funny ending ^^</p>
<p>Thanks to those who are following this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Confusion-filled amber eyes flit back and forth between you and Saeran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain everything… just not here. Not when you’re not well.” Saeran says. Saeyoung looks like he wants to ask more, but he holds back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, you just need to know that our father is in jail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s eyes widen, and his jaw drops. “H-How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The RFA helped,” you chime in, grinning proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung looks to you and then back to Saeran. “So everyone knows that we’re… his sons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods. “Yes… actually the entire world knows. We have to live in a secret apartment for now. But that’s an explanation for another time. At least you don’t have to be a secret informant anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung swallows in disbelief. His eyes seem to be begging for answers. “You better tell me everything when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung is discharged in the morning. Fortunately, his injuries are minor, but Jumin is sure to add physical assault and battery to the prosecution’s charges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also turns out that the secret apartment Jumin secured for you is a bunker, hidden in an inconspicuous part of the city. It has red stripes along the top of its grey walls, and furniture already in place, with a stocked kitchen. It’s a good idea to stay in a bunker during the very early stages of the prosecution and trial; there may be more of the prime minister’s men who still want to target the Saeran and Saeyoung. It is also, of course, a good way of staying out of the public eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin was able to have some of the gear and technology transported from Saeyoung’s old bunker to the new one. Once Saeyoung realizes this, he says he’ll get started on configuring the security system, but you block his way to the computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, no, no. The doctor said to eat plenty of food and rest for the next week.”</span>
  <span> His bruises are already fading, but he seems tired most of the time and needs help getting up from the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung's brows furrow.“But I need to set up the security system so we can be safe. I’m the only one who knows how to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes flit to Saeran who is staring at you two wordlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it, brother.” He simple says and walks to the computer station. Saeyoung’s eyes follow him, wide with confusion, as Saeran sits down and begins typing away. </span>
  <span>Windows, script, passwords, Saeran is familiar with all of them, since he’s been in Saeyoung's bunker before while looking for clues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How does he know how to do that?” Saeyoung asks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take Saeyoung’s hand and gently lead him to the couch. He sits down unsurely, eyes still on Saeran. You take the seat beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll explain everything to you,” You say sincerely. His eyes turn a bit suspicious, glancing at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n… you sound like you’ve been through something with Saeran. How could it be possible that you know him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are pleading for answers and you feel sympathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After you eat and rest, Saeran and I will tell you everything, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>Saeyoung doesn't answer as you stand up and visit he kitchen. Minutes later, you return with some fruits and bread.<span> “It looks like Jumin even had people bring over your entire stash of honey buddha chips and phd pepper.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t even smile. His brows are furrowed, eyes straying to Saeran, to his fingers typing away confidently on his system's keys. You have a feeling that Saeyoung is putting together the idea that whatever you have to tell him is not going to be good at all. </span>
  <span>Saeyoung reluctantly finishes the food and Saeran finishes setting up the security system. Saeran walks back to the living room, teal eyes landing on his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s done. No one can come in without the password. I changed the default from saying <em>I love cats</em> in Arabic… to uh, my favorite ice cream flavor.” he says, growing shy. “I figure it’s something the three of us know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s brows furrow, eyes troubled. “Saeran, how do you know how to do that? Are you… a hacker?” His voice grows quiet. “Are you the hacker we’ve been fighting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You realize you underestimated just how smart Saeyoung is, and how quickly he can catch onto things. You faintly remember, before he disappeared, that he texted you, pleading to tell him if you saw anyone who looked like him at Mint Eye. He had a suspicion that Saeran was there with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran sighs. “Yes, I'm the hacker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung grips the denim of his pants. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How? How did you become a hacker!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks harshly. “I left you with Rika and V so that you wouldn’t have to do anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is raised, anger and horror overtaking his features. Something flashes in Saeran’s eyes, something like pain or guilt or regret. He slowly walks over and sits beside you and Saeyoung on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something happen after Rika died? Were you taken in by an agency or something? V told me you were safe!” Saeyoung exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven…I know it’s really hard right now, but try to stay calm," You explain gently. "It’s not good for you to be excited right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw clenches, eyes fluttering closed for a second before turning to Saeran. “Please, just tell me what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran’s eyes flit to you, and you exchange glances. You both know the problem - V specifically asked you not to tell the RFA about Rika’s role in all of this. Saeran has been ready to respect V’s wishes for the rest of the RFA but hiding the truth from his twin brother would be like lying to him. It feels like another way Rika has control over him, keeping him apart from his family. And after all this suffering, Saeran only wants freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saeran?” Saeyoung’s eyes are begging for answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You give Saeran a nod. “I think you should tell him. He has the right to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods, something loosening in his chest. He closes his eyes, breathing heavily. “I did stay with Rika and V for a while after you… left.” He has to get used to not saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoned. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...but Rika was mentally ill. She wasn’t stable. She hurt V’s eyes, yet he told the RFA that he was in a minor accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung is in disbelief. “She hurt V…?” His brain is working, thinking, on what it takes for a human being to assault their own fiancé. “Then…” You see dread swallow his face. “Then what did she do to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran takes his brother’s hand in his. “She brainwashed me into thinking you abandoned me because you hated me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Saeyoung jerks, standing up abruptly. His fists are clenched. A mix of rage and dread envelops his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran sighs. “Brother… I’ll tell you a few pieces of the story at a time. I don’t think telling you at once is a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung shakes his head firmly. “No, Saeran. I want to know what happened to you. I-I want to know what I did to my brother.” Regret swallows his voice. He suddenly grips his head, and stumbles a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Saeran are standing by his side immediately, gripping his arms to stabilize him. “Saeyoung, it wasn’t your fault.” Saeran says this with little effort this time. It’s getting easier, as he watches Saeyoung’s reactions, to overcome his implanted rage at his brother, and be forgiving instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It</span>
  <em>
    <span> is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my fault….it’s all my fault. I just trusted them and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were fourteen, Saeyoung.” Saeran cuts him off, voice softer. “You were trying to protect me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung only shakes his head again, but a wave of dizziness overtakes him. Saeran and you wordlessly exchange glances and guide Saeyoung to the bedroom to lay him down. He mumbles something in the bedsheets before passing out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran looks at you, sadness in his eyes. You lead him out of the bedroom, and pull him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n, this is harder than I thought.” He mumbles into your shoulder. “It feels like I’m tormenting him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t your fault, Saeran.” You rub his back comfortingly. “This is the hardest part-getting out the truth. It will get easier with time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls away from you with a soft, sad smile. You lean on your tip toes and kiss his forehead. Saeran only sighs and buries his face in your neck again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I’m kind of nervous he won’t...approve of me,” you laugh nervously. Saeran pulls away, a curious glint in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You thumb the buttons of his shirt shyly. “Well, it’s just that he loves you so much and... he’s protective. And when we tell him that we’re together, what if he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Saeran says firmly. A smile curls at his lips. “He’s going to love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You peer up at him. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran chuckles. “You make me happy, so much happier than anything in the world. And that will make him happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gazes down at you, drinking in your features. “And if he doesn’t, which would never happen, he’ll at least respect my choices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile, burying his face into his chest. He presses a kiss to the top of your head. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>You and Saeran eventually migrate to the dining room, setting up some food you cooked for lunch. Saeyoung sleeps through the morning, thankfully, allowing his body to recover naturally. A few hours later, he stumbles into the dining room, hair sticking up from all ends, auburn eyes blinking sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re struck by how much he looks like Saeran. You faintly worry about making a mistake in telling them apart one day, but you quickly assure yourself that won’t happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saeyoung…” Saeran says, as Saeyoung plops down on a chair and begins grabbing at food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I’m starving.” He swipes a bowl of noodles and immediately begins slurping it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggle. Saeran also gives a smile. It was a good idea to have him rest. He</span>
  <span> finishes the noodles and begins drinking the soup, tilting the bowl to his face until it’s practically glued to it. </span>
  <span>You are amazed at how different he is from Saeran, who eats his food cleanly and politely. Saeyoung finishes the bowl with the sigh, and clatters it onto the table. He blinks at you and Saeran in silence, and then take notice of the</span>
  <span> bowls and plates of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What restaurant did you get this from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran blinks. “I cooked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s brows raise. “You cooked it? You...know how to cook?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods. “I learned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung stares at him for a moment before sadness floods his auburn eyes. “I wonder how much else I don’t know about you." He sighs heavily. "To be honest, while I was knocked out, I had a dream that you were still away, and I was still a hacker. Except… I heard you crying. Always, crying my name, like someone was hurting you and I...I couldn’t reach you or find  you no matter how much I tried.” Saeyoung swallows, head ducking low. “When I woke up, I’ve never been so glad to be awake, to know that you’re here, with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran flinches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dream about him crying out Saeyoung’s name…just he did like in reality, when Rika was torturing him. He yelled for his brother to save him. </span>
  <span>But he never came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because he left you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rika would say, as his body flushed in excruciating pain from the elixir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Saeyoung did hear him. Somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung levels a look at him . “Tell me what happened.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes in, and Saeyoung looks like he’s already swallowed in so much guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She started a religious cult? And wanted to transfer every guest she recruited for the RFA into Mint Eye?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods. “She said she was freeing them from their suffering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s brows are knitted together, hand rubbing his eyes. “God, she sounds so unstable. I don’t understand how… she seemed so kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was like our father,” Saeran says bluntly. Saeyoung stills. “Two faced. Hypocritical. They are capable of putting on a friendly facade to people they want to deceive and be absolute monsters to people they want to control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung blinks at Saeran, dreaded realization dawning on him. “Oh no…” His brows furrow. “But she killed herself later, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran is silent. Wide, confused amber eyes are fixated on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran exhales. “She disappeared entirely to run the Mint Eye. I don’t think she gave an explanation or informed anyone. V made up that lie so no one would find out the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s face twists in anger. He grits his teeth and clenches his fist. “Yoosung… she just left him like that without a word or an explanation and he suffered so much! She left all of us without even a goodbye, and, of all things, she left to run a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cult!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods. Saeyoung lets out a disbelieving breath. “V knew about it and lied to everyone!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me he was trying to change Rika’s mind,” you interject, remembering his text messages. “In the meantime, he didn’t want everyone to know the real truth. He said it would hurt them even more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung doesn’t seem assuaged in the slightest, but Saeran continues speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She left you guys and came to me. She took me with her to the cult. There, she…” Saeran stops, breathing hard. You rub his arm comfortingly. Saeyoung’s eyes are desperate, drinking him in, trying to absorb the facts from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran clears his throat, blinking hard. “She tortured me. She drugged me. She brainwashed me. She told me I had to learn hacking to prove my worth to her, and that everyone left me because I was weak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s face blanches, limbs falling loose against the chair. “Rika… tortured you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods reluctantly, staring down at the corner of the dining table. “She manipulated me into becoming her hacker. I was her second-in-command, running the cult.”  Saeyoung’s face twists in horror. “With her abuse, I developed split personalities from the trauma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung seems to blanch even more. “I think I’m going to be sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, drink some water.” You say, handing him a glass. His face has become worryingly pale. He downs the glass rapidly and lets it drop to the table. He puts a hand against his forehead, breathing hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saeyoung, please don’t blame yourself.” Saeran pleads, voice strained. Saeyoung only clenches his eyelids closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just can’t believe it,” he manages out. He takes slow breaths for a few minutes, processing Saeran’s words as much as he can. “split… like multi personality disorder?” Saeyoung asks weakly. “That’s how much trauma you endured without me?” Saeyoung’s voice cracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran squeezes his hand. “Yes, brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung falls quiet, breathing slowly for another minute. Then, he squeezes Saeran’s hand in return. “Keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran exchanges nervous glances with you. “Are you sure? Do you want to take a break?” Saeyoung resolutely shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. I want to know about your pain, Saeran. I want to know everything.” He gazes at Saeran, his eyes overflowing with sincerity and sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran’s eyes itch with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he feels angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could Rika </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>convince him he was never loved by his own brother? Who was she to do that? To get in the way of his family?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts still at the glass of water you hand him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should drink too, Saeran.” You smile gently. The anger dissipates a little and he accepts it graciously. He takes notice of Saeyoung’s eyes flitting between the two of you. Saeran finishes drinking with a heavy breath, feeling slightly better. After a minute, he sets the glass down and continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rika trained me to hate you and the RFA. So, I developed a messenger app that can hack into the RFA messenger.” Saeran looks to you. “I recruited Y/n to be the tester, because she was a neutral and innocent third party. I told her you were AI’s, but really, I wanted an unsuspicious person to infiltrate the RFA for Rika and gain information on the guests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s eyes are on you now, understanding seeping into them. “So that’s how you came into our chatroom. Saeran was the hacker that let you in and kept your location secret.” He turns to Saeran. “And the secret location… you two were-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the Mint Eye castle, together. That’s why you couldn’t track her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung lets out a long exhale. He props his elbows onto the table, thinking hard. “Then that means you were the one attacking us left and right. I had such a hard time fighting with you-“ his face twists in pain. “I was fighting my own brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran holds Saeyoung’s hand across the dining table in silent comfort. Saeyoung rubs his forehead, almost in pain. “God, you were the best hacker I’d ever seen,” Saeyoung looks up at him, devastated. “Saeran… how did you learn? How did you get that good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran’s eyes look almost guilty as he stares down at his lap. “You know that book Rika first gave you on hacking? She forced me to learn from that. If I didn’t do a good job, I wasn’t allowed to eat, so I learned pretty quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s face blanches again and he grows silent, resting his forehead on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a few breaths before growling out “God, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks up at Saeran, anger steeling his face. “I left you with her to keep you safe and instead she forces you into the same shit job I’m in and have you attack me!?” Saeyoung’s eyes blaze. “You were so desperately hacking into our system, I thought that you were going to be removed or killed if you didn’t do the job. Was I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods solemnly. “She made me think Mint Eye was the only place where I could exist, and threatened to remove me if I didn’t do a good job. So I...I tried my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s fists clench until his knuckles are white. “God…” He hides his face in his hands and sniffles. Your stomach churns in sadness at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran silently gets up from his chair and crosses to Saeyoung’s side of the table before sitting down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault,” Saeran whispers quietly, pulling Saeyoung into a hug. Saeyoung sniffles again, face buried in the crook of his neck. Saeran rubs his back slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… our mother, our father, and now Rika…” Saeyoung manages out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” Saeran speaks quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung pulls away, wiping his eyes. “You suffered so much, somewhere far away from me, with no one to trust and no one to help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran gives him a pained look before remembering something. His mint eyes glance at you. “Well, that’s not entirely true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s eyes seem to ask a question before they’re trailing along Saeran’s line of sight to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran clears his throat. “During that time together in Mint Eye, Y/n was so kind and supportive. She helped me see how abusive Rika was, and how unhealthy my life was. She dealt with my … darker side and still accepted me for who I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel a bit warmer at his words. Saeyoung’s brows furrow. “Your darker side? You mean your other personality?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods slowly. Saeyoung’s eyes trail over him in silence, waiting for an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… he isn’t nice,” Saeran’s voice is tight. “He’s aggressive and hostile and violent.” His eyes flit to you, almost holding a wordless apology, but you give him a comforting smile. He turns to Saeyoung again. “I’m… He was the one who cut off Y/n’s access to the messenger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung is silent, mouth parted. “Your hacking pattern changed halfway through our fight. I thought it was a different hacker using a more aggressive style. Was that…” a breath of air gets caught in Saeyoung’s throat, “your darker side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods wordlessly. Saeyoung only ducks his head. “God…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Y/n,” Saeran’s eyes are on you again. “She believed in me, and my goodness. She talked to Rika in a way I’d never seen anyone talk before and opened my mind to how I was being used. My personalities merged, at least partially, and I had enough mental clarity to escape with her from Mint Eye.” Saeran pauses, gazing at his brother. “But by that time, you had already been kidnapped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung is completely silent this time, waiting for him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave Y/n access to the RFA messenger again, and we spoke with Jaehee and Jumin about a plan to rescue you. I worked with C&amp;R and released some of the information you and V collected on our father to the public. Our father was arrested and later and we found Vanderwood who helped us track you down. From there, Jumin sent his squadron and rescued you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung processes everything quietly, eyes brightening. “Wow,” he breathes. “So you saved me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran smiles. “We all saved you. The entire RFA helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… let me get this straight,” Saeyoung exhales. “You met with the RFA, who you’ve never seen before, and everyone agrees to work with the hacker who has been attacking them this entire time, to rescue me.  You used your hacking skills to release criminal information on our father to the entire world.” Saeyoung counts off his fingers. “You got public outrage on our side and, as a result, everyone in the world knows what we look like. And then you and the RFA had our father, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the prime minister of South Korea, </span>
  </em>
  <span>arrested... when it was never possible to do that before, so you basically secured our freedom for the rest of our lives. And then you joined hacking forces with Vanderwood to track down my whereabouts and rescue me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung stops at five fingers, staring up at Saeran. Saeran nods casually. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung blinks. “Am I dreaming? Or am I in one of those action movies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, earning the attention of both of the twins. “I was telling Saeran before that your father picked the wrong family to mess with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung turns back to Saeran, who is smiling warmly. “She’s right. We were all angry that he even laid a finger on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung gazes at him in awe. “So you blackmailed him, leaked everything about him, and arrested him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran nods. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung roughly tugs him into a tight hug. “Man, my brother is so cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran laughs into his shoulder. “It’s about time I returned the favor for all those years you spent protecting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung pulls back, teary-eyed. “You don’t ever have to pay me back for something like that.” He ruffles Saeran’s bleached hair. “But it is really cool that you saved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran chuckles, but Saeyoung’s hands turn to stroking his hair between his fingers. “Saeran… why do you look like this? White hair and green eyes? Was it so that no one could recognize you as the minister’s son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile falls from Saeran’s lips. “Actually, when I was brainwashed… I didn’t want to look anything like my child self, o-or you… so I dyed my hair white and pink.” Saeran touches his own hair. “But now I’ve decided to grow it out naturally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung notices his eyes. “And your contacts? They’re not really contacts are they? I haven’t seen you take them off once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran shakes his head, letting out an exhale. “It’s...from the drugs Rika gave me. She gave drugs to everyone to control them. They turned my eyes mint green.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s mouth parts in horror. “Are you serious? That is so messed up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean forward against the table. “The doctor says that, without the drug, the color should fade slowly in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung still looks solemn, a thumb slowly running over the skin next to Saeran’s eye. Suddenly, he remembers something.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saeran… is Rika… still out there? Running that cult?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran’s eyes widen, glancing at you. “I’m not completely sure, but it is likely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s jaw clenches. “Then shouldn’t we be telling Jumin and getting a squadron down there to arrest her for human rights abuses!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran grips his brother’s hand. “I would, but V specifically told us not to tell anybody. He still wants to save her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung stands up in his chair abruptly. “Save her!? Saeran, just by listening to your story, I know that she’s beyond saving! She gave me her word and then tortured you for years! </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s running a cult, for God’s sake!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Saeran barely has time to respond before Saeyoung’s starts up again. “And where was V in all this!? Did he know that Rika brainwashed and tortured you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran sighs. “Not at first, but he eventually found out. He tried to make sure I was okay when he visited me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A queasy look passes over Saeyoung’s face before it’s replaced by anger. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>visited </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!? He knew about the cult and the castle and everything?! When I trusted him with your life?! That means he lied to my face every single time he logged in the messenger! Every single time I begged him, asking if you were safe-” Saeyoung’s voice cracks.“He lied to me and to the entire RFA! To Jumin...to Yoosung...to...Yoosung was right. He was always hiding secrets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung collapses back down onto the chair. “Rika, V… we were betrayed by so many people,” he whispers, burying his face in his hands. Saeran’s face is twisted in pain, watching his brother. “Tell me, Saeran, why should we listen to V’s wishes when he never told anyone the truth? Not from the beginning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran’s pained eyes run over his brother’s face. “Because he’s just as much of a victim as I am. I don’t know where he went but… if he went back to Rika, he most likely made a deal with her to stop running the cult and hurting people in exchange for staying with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung looks at him disbelievingly. “And you think</span>
  <em>
    <span> that’s okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t know if you heard, but victims of domestic abuse don’t always have clarity on how to treat themselves best. We need to bring that woman to justice, Saeran.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran seems to mull it over in his brain, eyes conflicted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saeran,” you interject, dragging him out of his thoughts. “I know you’re probably feeling guilty about hating V all those years and want to respect his wishes. But I agree with Saeyoung. It really isn’t fair to V to leave him with Rika. She is unstable and abusive and she can still hurt a lot of people as long as she’s out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran gazes at you, some sort of realization seeping into his eyes. “You’re right. He deserves to be saved too.” Saeyoung seems to relax, but Saeran speaks again. “But let’s not tell anyone until the trial with our father is over. C&amp;R  is already spread thin enough as it is, and the police are probably still bribed and unhelpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung stares at him, anger still masking his features. Saeran gazes at him back evenly, and they seem to have some sort of sibling stare down that ends in Saeyoung sighing in defeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But as soon as the trial is over, I’m telling everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran smiles. “Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung stares at him quietly for a few moments. “So… isn’t there anything else you want to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran’s face falls into confusion. “No. I think I’ve told you everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s eyes narrow, trailing from his brother to you and back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran blinks. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really not going to tell me that you and Y/n are together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran chokes, and your cheeks heat up. “How did you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung scoffs, crossing his arms. “It’s so obvious.” An amused expression crosses his face at the sight of Saeran’s blush. “He looks at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world.” He glances at you. “And vice versa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Saeran glance at each other with warm cheeks. Saeyoung looks you over in mock deep thought. “Hmm… you look worthy of my baby brother. I approve."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran rolls his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re twins.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three hours apart,” Saeyoung says swiftly before his amber eyes are on you. “Don’t break his heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran flushes. “Brother-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile. “Never planning on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung nods, turning to Saeran. “And you don’t break her heart. This is our precious party planner!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran winces. “Saeyoung, you’re just making this more annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t,” you chime in. Saeyoung turns to you, grinning with hands clasped together. “It’s decided, then. You’re officially part of thE SAERAN PROTECTION SQUAD.” He declares loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saeran… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Saeran echoes with effort. “Brother, I’m the one you saved you-” Saeyoung’s arm heavily drapes around his shoulder and pulls him too close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AS PART OF THE SPS, WE MEET WEEKLY TO BUY ICE CREAM AND SWEETS AND FEED THEM TO OUR HOMEBOY.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran struggles under Saeyoung’s iron grip. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s homeboy?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First mission!” Saeran flails as Saeyoung stands up with his head in a lock grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saeyoung, I think you’re hurting Saeran more than protecting him,” you laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung suddenly grabs the side of his head. “Uhh… okay, first mission, take some more rest because I’m dizzy and hungry again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He releases Saeran, who straightens up and dusts himself off with a huff. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeyoung mumbles something about squad protection as he trails off to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile at Saeran. “It’s nice to have him back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran tries to hide his smile with effort, still straightening out his clothes. “It’s going to be a nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--- 707 has entered the chatroom ---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: SEVEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoosung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Seven !!!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoosung :  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Luciel! I’ve never been happier to see you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoosung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Nice to see you in the chatroom again, Luciel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoosung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: YOOSUNG STOP HOGGING </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: heya guys  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: did you miss me? ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: YES  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: CAN I COME OVER AND HUG YOU? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: Sorry, I’m in a secret place rn </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: but I accept virtual hugs!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: we’re staying low until the media storm blows over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Yeah, since we’re pretty famous now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: Oh right, I forgot T_T </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: thank you again, Jumin, for the bunker. It’s been so helpful for us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Of course. After everything you went through, it is appropriate that you don’t worry about anything like finances or place of living. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: If you need anything, please reach out to me or Assistant Kang. I would be happy to help. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zen: <em> Man, Seven is back, his twin brother is part of the RFA, and Jumin is being nice!?? Am I on another planet?  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: If you were, you took a disappointingly long time to realize it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zen:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: hey, trust fund kid... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: Jumin pissing off Zen lol it’s nice to be back to normal  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Have you been resting well, Luciel? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: yes ^_^ Y/n and Saeran are taking good care of me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: with effort </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: yes, he insists on having chips or soda every 2 hours even though Saeran cooks him real food. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: Excuse me!! It’s not just chips and soda, it’s Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper that have been responsible for fueling the Defender of Justice for YEARS </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: it’s junk food </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 707:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: man, you two really are different. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: but Seven!! last time we saw you, you weren’t in such good shape. Can’t you tell us what happened with the kidnappers..? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Yoosung, I don’t know if that’s appropriate to ask… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: I’m okay, Jaehee. I was trained to handle situations like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: They kept taking me somewhere underground and questioned me about Saeran’s whereabouts. They...didn’t take it well when I wouldn’t answer. I’ll leave it at that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: …  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: after a few weeks of that, I woke up in the hospital and found my bro ^_^ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Man… your dad really is evil </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zen:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: He’s in jail as of now until his trial. The judge didn’t even give him bail.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Good  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: Seven… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoosung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: It’s alright. The Defender of Justice is back, stronger than ever :D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: with Saeran and Y/n here… and knowing we’re free forever, I feel beyond happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: That’s so great to hear. You deserve it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: Listen… I wanted to thank everyone here for helping me. I teared up when Saeran and Y/n told me how you guys worked together to save me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: We couldn’t have done it without Saeran. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Yes, he was a great help.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: it was nothing.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: it was everything!!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: yeah, it was really amazing to watch </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: you have a really great brother </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Saeran’s blushing a lot right now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: awwww </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: let’s change the topic... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: Oh! Since you’re not an informant anymore, are you going to change your messenger name? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: yeah, should we start calling you Saeyoung…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: Hmm… you’re right. I guess You can call me Luciel or Saeyoung  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 707:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: I’m fine with either. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: Okay, Saeyoung </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoosung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Saeyoung… man I’ll have to get used to that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: hey, once it’s safe, we should all meet up and see each other in person! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: That sounds like a great idea!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Yes, Mr. Han and I haven’t had the pleasure of having a proper meeting Saeran or Y/n. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: we would love to meet you ^_^ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: I would also like to talk with Saeran more on job prospects for him at C&amp;R. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: hey ceo-in-line, stop trying to recruit him. He already said no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: I wasn’t aware that your name is Saeran. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zen:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: the RFA meeting my little brother… T_T </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: I think I’m gonna cry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: I’m not your little brother.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: my little brother, Y/n and I have to go eat dinner now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 707: It was so nice catching up with you guys! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Have a pleasant dinner, Luciel </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: eat well! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: bye! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: come back soon T_T </em>
</p><p>--- 707 has left the chatroom ---<br/><br/></p><p>Saeyoung puts his new phone down on the dining table and stares at the plates of steaming food, prepared by none other than you and Saeran. </p><p>“Is there any phd pepper?”</p><p>Saeran sighs. “The doctor said no caffeine.” </p><p>“I've never had a meal without phd pepper.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s the problem.”</p><p>“I don’t have to listen to my baby brother.”</p><p>Saeran’s eyes narrow in slight irritation. “We’re twins.”</p><p>Saeyoung smiles, leaning forward in his chair. “But I’m older.”</p><p>“By three hours.”</p><p>“Three hours is a considerable time.”</p><p>“It isn’t enough to justify you calling me your baby brother.”</p><p>“Yes it is. By the time I was three hours old, you were a newly born baby.”</p><p>“So were you!”</p><p>“Yes, but three hours older.”</p><p>Saeran only groans and Saeyoung grins. “And you still haven’t tried honey buddha chips.”</p><p>Saeran stabs a piece of broccoli with a fork “And I never will.”</p><p>“But they’re so good!”</p><p>“Will you guys always fight like this?” You laugh.</p><p>Saeran glances at you, smiling . “It depends on how he behaves.”</p><p>Saeyoung mumbles something with a mouth full of food before swallowing it with effort. “Don’t treat me like a child!”</p><p>“I will when you stop behaving like one.”</p><p>“I think that will be difficult.” You say, spooning some vegetables. “It’s his eternal state of being.”</p><p>Saeyoung nods in agreement. “See! My sister-in-law accepts me for who I am!”</p><p>Saeran‘s eyes widen, cheeks absolutely crimson. “<em> Sister-in-law!?” </em></p><p>Saeyoung shoulders relax a little, an amused smile crossing his lips. “Yeah, I mean I might as well get used to calling her that now.”</p><p>Saeran sputters, before sighing and closing his eyes. “I swear, Saeyoung. I liked you better when you were sedated.”</p><p>You can’t help your laughter bubbling up from your throat. “I’ve never seen you this annoyed, Saeran. It’s kind of cute.”</p><p>Saeran’s eyes widen, before a blush colors his cheeks. “It’s… it’s all Saeyoung’s fault.”</p><p>Saeyoung watches the interaction with rapt. “Wow, you’re so tsundere with me, but get all blushy around her.” </p><p>Saeran gives him a look. “Tsundere?”</p><p>Saeyoung nods, swallowing another mouthful of food. “Yeah, you know, someone who-”</p><p>“I know what it is,” Saeran sighs. “I just can’t believe you used it to describe me.”</p><p>Saeyoung shrugs. “What can I say? I like seeing new sides of you. Especially after being apart from you for so long.” He looks up, a twinkle in his eyes. “And it’s interesting to see how differently you act towards Y/n.”</p><p>“I can actually say the same thing about how he acts around you.” You say, grinning. “He’s always so sweet and caring with me, but gets all annoyed when you come around.”</p><p>Saeran groans. “Can you blame me?”</p><p>Saeyoung’s eyes light up in interest. “Oh? What sweet, lovey dovey things does he do around you?”</p><p>Saeran huffs, pink still evident on his cheeks. “Can we not talk about this?”</p><p>You smile, clasping your hands together. “He’s like a prince! He’s so sweet, always making sure I’m okay, giving me flowers-”</p><p>Saeran turns to you, completely flustered. “Y/n-”</p><p>Saeyoung coos. “Oh my. My prince brother and his princess.”</p><p>Saeran stands up abruptly, face crawling with heat “I… have to go wash the dishes.”</p><p>Saeyoung’s and your laughter erupt behind him as he trails to the kitchen, replaced by calls for him to return and promises to stop teasing.</p><hr/><p>Once dinner is finished, Saeran insists that you get some rest while he does the dishes. You pout, telling him that you’ll do them next time. He only gives you a kiss as an answer before shooing you away. You find yourself settling on the couch in front of the television. After a few minutes, you discover Saeyoung standing in the doorway of the living room.</p><p>“Hey, Y/n… can I talk to you?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure!” You move over on the cushions to give him space to sit. He walks over and seats himself down with a sigh. </p><p>He looks to you sincerely, and you’re struck by how much his even his facial expressions are like Saeran’s. “I just wanted to thank you… for taking care of my brother, when I couldn’t. You have no idea how appreciative I am.”</p><p>Your heart melts at those words. “I really did nothing. It was Saeran that was protecting and taking care of me the entire time. I should be thanking him.”</p><p>Saeyoung smiles, a hint of sadness in his auburn irises. “But you gave him hope, and something to hang onto. That means a lot.”</p><p>Your face feels warm under his sincere gaze. “That’s just the way he is.… the sweetest, most kind-hearted boy ever.”</p><p>Saeyoung chuckles. “I know, I always wanted to protect him even more because of that.” He glances at you through the side of his eye. “Did he show you his favorite flowers?”</p><p>You light up. “Yes! Did he like flowers back then, too?”</p><p>He nods, smiling. “He liked looking at the pretty colors, on the rare occasions we would go outside. He was captivated by them. He said he wanted to keep one as his friend one day.”</p><p>Your heart skips a beat at that, growing soft. “He’s an angel.”</p><p>Saeyoung smiles back easily. “He is.”</p><p>You sit in pleasant silence for a few moments. </p><p>“He really loves you.” Saeyoung says softly. “I know I haven’t been with him in years, but I don’t think he’s ever looked at flowers or the sky the way he looks at you.”</p><p>Warmth spreads through your chest, tears pricking at your eyes. “I’m… I love him too. So much.”</p><p>Saeyoung smiles gently. “I can tell. You will be so happy together.” He puts a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Welcome to the family."</p><p>You smile, teary eyed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Hey guys,” Saeran’s voice trails through the living room. He stands at the doorway, hesitant, watching the scene before him. “Am I interrupting?”</p><p>Saeyoung immediately transitions back into his ridiculous Defender of Justice persona so quickly that it’s impressive. “Nothing, baby brother! We’re just having a Saeran Protection Squad meeting!”</p><p>Saeran deadpans at him, but you have a feeling he's just relieved Saeyoung didn’t say something with <em> sister-in-law </em>again.</p><p>He stands up off the couch and trails over to Saeran. “Don’t worry, I’m not stealing your girlfriend.”</p><p>A bewildered expression passes over Saeran’s face. “Why would you even say-“</p><p>Saeyoung grips Saeran’s sleeve. “Come on, I have something to show you.”</p><p>He drags him to the computer desk as Saeran throws you a helpless, confused look. You giggle, following him in case you need to supply moral support. </p><p>Saeyoung sits down in front of the monitor and inserts a floppy disk into the drive. The screen dims before showing a series of pictures. They’re of a young, red haired boy, innocently gazing at butterflies and flowers, standing under viridescent trees.</p><p>Saeran falls completely still, teal eyes running over the pictures.</p><p>“This is…”</p><p>“This is how I believed you were safe,” Saeyoung sighs, clicking through the images. “Once I saw these pictures, I was able to relax… and live my life. Even though it wasn't easy being a hacker, I always reminded myself of these, thinking that you were happy somewhere.” Saeyoung gazes up at Saeran sadly. “But I guess this was never true. Rika sent them, probably to trick me.”</p><p>“Saeyoung…” Saeran breathes, voice thick. His brother stands up, slightly sad but determined eyes piercing through him.</p><p>“I want you to know I never stopped thinking about you. Every morning I woke up and every night I fell asleep, my first and last thoughts were about you. I couldn’t even leave my room during Christmas because all I thought was how I couldn’t be with you, or give you presents…” Saeyoung’s voice cracks. “If I had known you were in any danger, I never would have left. But even when I thought you were happy and safe, I wished I never left. I missed you, more than anything in the world.”</p><p>Saeran's eyes well with tears as Saeyoung pulls him into a tight hug. “I just… wanted you to know you were loved all this time.”</p><p>Saeran releases a shaky breath, burying his face into his brother’s shoulder. “I know, brother.” There’s silence for a few moments before Saeran pulls away, smiling. “I love you too.”</p><p>Saeyoung wipes his eyes, returning his smile. “We’ll be happy this time.”</p><hr/><p>After the emotions die down, you all decide to turn in for the night. Saeran and you choose to share a bedroom while Saeyoung sleeps in the one next door. </p><p>“It’s nice to have a room to ourselves,” Saeran smiles, wrapping his arms around you upon entering the room. “I’m so happy we found Saeyoung, but I kind of miss being in the hideout with just you.”</p><p>“I do too.” You press your forehead against his. “It’s been a chaotic couple of days with everyone else. We can finally have time to ourselves.”</p><p>He smiles warmly, adoration in his eyes. “I can’t believe I can live like this… with you in my arms and my brother just in the next room, completely free.”</p><p>You smile, cupping the cheek. “You deserve it.”</p><p>He plants his lips on yours, and you melt in his embrace, having missed the sensation. His nimble fingers tangle in your hair and stroke your scalp. You sigh into the kiss as he wraps his arm tightly around your waist. Then..</p><p>“Hey, guys do you have-WHOOPS!” Saeyoung’s voice disappears just as quickly as it erupts. The door shuts closed loudly, with him yelling <em> SORRY </em>somewhere down the hallway.</p><p>Saeran sighs, releasing you from his grip. “I was afraid that was going to happen.” You giggle, earning a sheepish smile from Saeran. “You try to get some sleep. I’ll go figure out what he wants.”</p><p>You kiss his cheek. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> --- Saeyoung has entered the chatroom —- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: You guys </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Saeran and Y/n are so cute… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: I can’t wait to be an uncle </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —- Saeran has entered the chatroom —- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: ... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: SHOULDN'T YOU BE SLEEPING </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: I’m too excited to sleep </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: what…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: this is your reaction after walking in on us? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saeran:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: I needed some toothpaste- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: OMYGOD ARE THOSE YOUR EMOJIS!? THEY’RE SO CUTE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Yes, I made them… earlier </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Earlier? When you used to chat with Y/n? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: You’re so creepy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: I’m just happy my brother is in love T_T I want to know all the details </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: but you get all blushy. I guess I’ll have to ask Y/n </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: DON'T BOTHER HER </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: GO TO SLEEP </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: can i name your first child? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Wait, I’ll be the godfather, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —-Saeran has left the chatroom —  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After managing to give Saeyoung spare toothpaste and dodging all of his questions, Saeran shuts the door closed to your room and lets out a long exhale. He’s relieved to slide into bed with you, to wrap his arms around your waist, and bury his face in your hair. </p><p>“Mmm… what did Saeyoung need?” you ask sleepily, turning over to take Saeran into your arms. He sighs contentedly in your embrace, face burying into the crook of your neck.</p><p>“Some decency.” He says, earning a giggle from you. “And toothpaste.”</p><p>You laugh. He nuzzles your neck. “I told him to start making a new pair of glasses so he can finally see. It should give him something to do other than bother us.”</p><p>“I actually like his excitement. It’s cute.”</p><p>“Cute?” he pouts. “I thought I was cute.”</p><p>You cup his cheeks in one palm, making them squish together. “You? You are the cutest, loveliest, most beautiful prince.”</p><p>He smiles. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>He plants another kiss on your lips before pulling away shortly. “Ugh.”</p><p>Your brows furrow. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Now I think of him walking in every time I kiss you.”</p><p>You snort, laughter filling the room. “You’ll have to get used to it.”</p><p>He buries his face in your neck again, grumbling. But something tells you that he doesn’t mind all that much.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few days go by with you and Saeran getting into the rhythm of living with Saeyoung. The brothers catch up on lost time, and learn new things about each other each day. Saeyoung has bouts of guilt and anger whenever Rika or V are brought up, but the three of you are always there to talk it out together.</p><p>Meanwhile, the media storm seems to be growing into a hurricane. With Saeyoung’s recent discovery and his kidnappers’ arrests, international news sites have taken attention. Turning on any news channel brings you coverage of the chaotic events. The three of you watch one female news anchor detail Saejoong’s crimes and the status of the trial coming up within the month. </p><p>
  <em> The former prime minister’s son, Saeyoung Choi, has been found after his mysterious kidnapping and is recovering in a secret location within the country. Director Jumin Han of C&amp;R International has refused to comment on the whereabouts of the twin brothers Saeran and Saeyoung Choi, but affirmed that they are doing well. C&amp;R Intelligence has been working directly with the prosecution in gathering evidence ahead of Saejoong Choi’s upcoming criminal trial.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The RFA, an otherwise small charity organization, has been instrumental in uncovering Saejoong Choi’s crimes. Zen, an up and rising actor whose fame has increased significantly in light of recent events, can be seen in this video, detailing the former prime minister’s crimes and demanding the release of their fellow member.  </em>
</p><p>A video of Zen plays, the same one you watched a month ago when in the midst of chaos. Saeyoung’s eyes light up at the familiar face on screen.</p><p>“Woah, this is what you guys released to the public?”</p><p>Saeran nods, a small smile at his lips. “Yup.”</p><p>You three watch in silence. Zen’s confident voice glides across the screen and fills the living room. Saeyoung watches with rapt. </p><p>“I can’t believe, before this, I was an unknown agent living in the shadows. I would have disappeared quietly if no one knew me. But here, my face and name are on full display to the world because of the RFA.” Saeyoung turns to you, a wide grin on his face. “You guys are amazing.”</p><p>You and Saeran smile at him in turn. “I told you, he messed with the wrong family.”</p><p>He is about to reply, but the anchor on the television cuts him off. </p><p>
  <em> Former prime minister Saejoong Choi has petitioned for a trial by jury in place of the traditional judge-led trial. Jury selection will be underway shortly.  </em>
</p><p>“He’s petitioning for a jury trial?” You ask, brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>Saeyoung’s smile falls from his face. “Typical. He thinks that if he has a civilian jury, some people who favor him might be selected, and he can have a higher chance of going free.”</p><p>“But it won’t work, right?” You ask, nerves creeping in. “We have too much evidence against him.”</p><p>“Yeah. It most probably won’t. There’s absolutely no reasonable doubt.”</p><p>“What if he pleads not guilty?” Saeran asks quietly.</p><p>“He probably will.” Saeyoung’s brows furrow in frustration. “Then, we would have to testify.”</p><p>There’s silence in the room. You glance at Saeran, who is tiredly staring at the screen. You silently pray that he’ll get a break. </p><p>“Oh, by the way, do you know where Vanderwood is?” Saeyoung asks, brows knitting in confusion. “I couldn’t reach him after I was found, but you told me you were working with him.”</p><p>“He was helping C&amp;R with the data extraction,” Saeran answers, focus shifting from the jury trial. “But they got all the evidence they needed. Since the prime minister didn’t comply with our demands during your kidnapping, the prosecution is releasing information on <em>all </em>of his crimes.”</p><p>“You mean… 100%?” You ask, eyes widening. “Not just the bits of 14% that we’ve been doing?”</p><p>Saeran nods. “Yeah. 100%”</p><p>You glance at Saeyoung, whose face is grim. He already knows of Saejoong’s crimes, since he collected the evidence in the first place. </p><p>“Should I even ask?” You say, stomach queasy.</p><p>Saeran shakes his head. “It’s … really disturbing stuff.”</p><p>Saeyoung releases a short exhale. “I can’t believe a psychopath like that was trying to kill us all our lives, and we lived anyway.”</p><p>Saeran nods. “We’re stronger than him.”</p><p>Saeyoung smiles at him. “Yes, we are.”</p><p>Saeran blinks, remembering to answer Saeyoung’s question. “Vanderwood is returning to the agency after his work here is over.”</p><p>Saeyoung nods, stretching his limbs. “I guess not every hacker can go free and have their identity revealed to the entire world.” He drops his limbs and sighs, eyes in deep thought. “So, I won’t have a partner anymore. I’m going to miss his nagging. And his cleaning,” he mumbles to himself before his amber eyes light up. “That reminds me. I have to go take care of a few things there before I officially become a civilian again!” </p><p>Saeyoung exits the room with his phone, presumably to make some calls to his boss, before promptly reappearing in the doorway. “I forgot! I have something to show you guys,” Saeyoung grins, leaving the living room only to trail back in a few moments later with his signature yellow and grey striped glasses framing his eyes. </p><p>“You finally finished them,” Saeran exhales. </p><p>“So…?” Saeyoung stretches out his arms, grinning. “How do I look?”</p><p>You grin at the familiar picture. “Like you’re back to normal.”</p><p>Saeyoung fist pumps the air. “God7 has returned to his full prime!” He lets his arms down, grinning at his brother. “Hey, Saeran! I can make you matching one-“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Saeyoung pouts. “But we’re twins! We can matc-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The older twin opens his mouth again, but thinks on it and turns on his heel to exit the room, grumbling something about making calls. You can’t help the chuckle that leaves you, earning a smile from Saeran. He stretches out one arm. You scoot over on the cushions and easily fall against his chest with a sigh. His arm wraps tightly around you, lips pecking the top of your head.</p><p>“I feel like Saeyoung will want to have matching cosplay outfits with you.”</p><p>You feel Saeran smile against your brow line. “That’s why I refuse to let him find small things to match. First, it starts with glasses, and then it will end in red and blue magical girl outfits.”</p><p>Laughter bubbles from your throat. “Man, I can’t wait for Halloween.”</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut in dread. “Oh god, I don’t want to think about it.” </p><p>Your chuckles fall away into pleasant silence. You take to scrolling through your phone messages as Saeran flips through television channels. You prop your head on Saeran’s shoulder, pausing at an old conversation with him, back when he was Ray.</p><p>“Saeran, do you...remember when you told me this?” You ask, watching as he takes a look at your screen in interest.</p><p>“I wish we could take a nap together, read together, look after pretty flowers together, and go places we’ve never seen together…” he reads, mint eyes running through the screen before plunging deep in thought. “Yes, I remember. Ray’s heart ached for the thought of spending time with you.” He tucks a lock of hair behind your ear. “I want to do all those things, everything with you.”</p><p>You take his larger hand in yours, appreciating the feel of his nimble fingers. “I’m going to make sure we do. Everything you want, anything you want, we’ll do.” He gives you a soft look as you speak. “I know everything is still chaotic right now, and we can’t experience much of the world while we’re staying low. But I can’t explain how much I want to give the entire world to you.”</p><p>He eyes widen, cheeks flushing.  He rests his forehead against yours with a sigh, and brings your hand up to his lips to kiss your knuckles. “I know the feeling better than anyone else.” He says, gazing at you with the softest, most adoring smile. “I have no idea how I got so lucky.”</p><p>You shake your head. “No, I’m the lucky one by far.”</p><p>“But I have an angel.”</p><p>“And I have the sweetest prince.”</p><p>He smiles into your hair, pressing a kiss to your temple. “We’ll never agree on this one.”</p><p>You smile. “That’s alright.” Your eyes light up. “You know, what? We should make a bucket list!”</p><p>Confusion fills his mint eyes. “A bucket list?”</p><p>“Yeah! A list of all the things you want to do with your newfound freedom.”</p><p>His eyes light up. “Sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>You grin, scurrying up from the couch to get a notepad and pen. Saeyoung trails back in the room at the same time. Curiosity passes over his expressions once he sees you writing.</p><p>“What are we doing?” He sings, plopping himself down on the armchair.</p><p>“We’re making a bucket list,” Saeran says.</p><p>“Oh! That sounds fun,” Saeyoung remarks. “I still have my cars over at my other place. I can sell those and get enough cash to last a long time. We can live like rich retired men at 22!” Saeyoung clutches his chest in pain. “But I’ll have to say goodbye to my babes.”</p><p>“We’ll still eventually run out of money,” Saeran points out. </p><p>Saeyoung rubs his chin in thought. “Yeah, you’re right. So, what do you wanna do?”</p><p>Saeran glances at you with a smile. “i was thinking of starting a flower shop with Y/n.”</p><p>You return his smile as Saeyoung’s eyes brighten. “Wow! that’s a great idea!”</p><p>“What will you do, Saeyoung?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I never really allowed myself to think about a life without hacking.” Saeyoung wiggles his fingers. “But even these few days without having anything to do, my fingers are itching to do something.”</p><p>“Yoosung said that you could start a toy store,” you suggest. </p><p>Saeyoung’s amber eyes light up. “That’s not a bad idea! A joint flower and toy shop!”</p><p>“I don’t know the connection between those two, but it sounds okay,” Saeran smiles. </p><p>You scribble words onto the pad. “Okay, I put down starting up a flower store that sells toys,” you giggle. “What else?”</p><p>“Plant a garden outside the house,” Saeran offers with a smile.</p><p>You grin in return before a thought strikes your brain. “Oh! And go to the park! And bake all sorts of sweets!”</p><p>Saeyoung straightens up in his chair. “Oh! Once you’re comfortable, Saeran, we should really go to the carnival! You’ll love the cotton candy, and the lights.”</p><p>Saeran smiles, giving a single nod. “Okay.”</p><p>“We can also go hiking!” You grin, writing quickly. “You’ll love the flora there, and the mountain views.” </p><p>“Oh! Going on an airplane!” Saeyoung slaps his hands on the armchair. “If he’s okay with it! the sky looks amazing from up there.”</p><p>“Oh, oh, oh! The absolute first thing can be to take him to an ice cream shop!” You exclaim, voice growing louder in excitement.</p><p>“YES!” Saeyoung yells with a grin.</p><p>“-as soon as its alright to go out in public!” You add, scribbling furiously.</p><p>“Yes again!”</p><p>“...It seems that I’ve missed out on a lot…” Saeran interjects, his soft voice a contrast to your animated ones. He’s smiling, but his eyes reflect sadness.</p><p>“We have plenty of time to catch up,” Saeyoung grins. “For the rest of our lives.”</p><p>“That’s right, you have-Oh! Movies!” You blurt. Saeyoung nods excitedly.</p><p>“Yes! Oh! You haven't learned to drive right? You can get a driver’s license one day!”</p><p>Saeran thinks on that. “Yes, I’d like to, one day.”</p><p>You scribble it down, before glancing up. “You know, your birthdays are coming up.”</p><p>Saeyoung grins, clapping his hands. “Saeran’s first birthday party! With lots of presents!” </p><p>Saeran only chuckles as you furiously scribble. You stop to glance at him. “I hope it’s okay that we’re essentially writing your bucket list. Tell us to stop if you don’t like it.”</p><p>He smiles and waves you off. “No, it’s… nice, actually. You want me to experience good things. I feel loved.” </p><p>Saeyoung’s eyes become watery. Slowly, he stands up from the armchair and trails his way over to the couch. Saeran’s smile falls from his lips.</p><p>“Wait, brother, no-”</p><p>Saeyoung drops his entire weight on Saeran, essentially swallowing him in a bear hug against the cushions with little room to escape...or breathe.</p><p>“H-Help-” Saeran struggles underneath the weight.</p><p>“How did we miss <em> going to the beach!?” </em>You yell, pen scratching against the yellow paper. Saeyoung’s voice comes muffled against Saeran’s shoulder</p><p>“That’s good, put that one down.”</p><p>“The sky looks so beautiful there. And you’ll love the ocean.” You say dreamily as Saeran flails beside you. He eventually manages to shove Saeyoung off of him, panting heavily. </p><p>“You will all kill me before that happens.”</p><p>“Hey, we should all go down to Seoul and just have a touristy day!” Saeyoung suggests, sitting upright on the armrest he was almost pushed off of.</p><p>“Oh! And Saeran and I can go on dates!” You grin widely, earning a smile from Saeran.</p><p>“Yes, I would like th-” </p><p>“Oh!” Saeyoung interjects. “Saeran and I can have matching cospl-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And-”</p><p>Saeran puts his hand down on the notepad, halting your writing. He lets out a long exhale. “How about we take it one day at a time? And do things we want to as they come?”</p><p>You chuckle sheepishly, retracting your pen from the pad. “Sounds good.”</p><p>“This could be bucketlist part one,” Saeyoung suggests. </p><p>“Part of how many?” Saeran stares at him. </p><p>Saeyoung shrugs. “Three million?”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>All three of your phones suddenly buzz with texts from an open chat room. You glance at the brothers. “Looks like our friends are online.”</p><p>Saeyoung nods. "The other 2,999,999 bucket lists can wait."</p><p> </p><p>—- Y/n has entered the chatroom —-</p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Y/n, we were just talking about you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Hi Jaehee. How’s the investigation going? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: it’s going smoothly! I think we are ready for the trial.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —- Saeran has entered the chatroom —- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Hello Y/n and Saeran. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: I was just discussing with Assistant Kang about having a small RFA gathering at my penthouse.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Would you be interested? I think it would be nice to have a reunion, and also catch up in person about things regarding the investigation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: I wouldn’t mind, but wouldn’t the paparazzi catch us? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: I will send my driver directly your place. It shouldn’t be a problem if you simply get inside the car without being spotted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: All the windows are tinted black for privacy. You’ll be driven to my location, which is also private. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: If Saeyoung is feeling well enough to join us, he can come too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saeran looks up from the phone. “Saeyoung, Jaehee and Jumin are asking if you are feeling well enough to- oh, you’re already there.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —- Saeyoung had entered the chatroom —- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: did </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: someone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: call </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: for the great 707 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: defender of justice in his PRIME  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A selfie pops up with Saeyoung’s face too close to the lens and his hand taking the form of a peace sign. Saeyoung grins at his screen, and you can only assume that he has a stash of selfies from earlier that he's ready to send.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: MY GLASSES HAVE RETURNED </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: brother… are you feeling well enough to visit jumin? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Ohh? an RFA gathering? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Count me in! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: but I will have to be carried there T_T</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: oh no… are you having trouble walking?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: SIKE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: The Defender of Justice needs no assistance!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: My energy supply is endless!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: My strength, insurmountable </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: My glasses, returned! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Hotel, Trivago! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: You are forcibly removed from the RFA Messenger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: OHH~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Jumin made a funny! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Luciel, you are very happy about having your glasses back... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Of course T_T they are my identity </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: without them, I was a weak old man like Jumin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jumin: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Now, I have endless energy! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: which has inspired—!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: 707 STAR DRINK! Buy now while supply lasts! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Jumin, we can be ready by 6. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Great. I’ll send my driver to your location by that time. I look forward to seeing you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —-Jumin Han has left the chatroom —- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: He left in a hurry… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: I think he was getting a headache </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: It’s nice to see the great 707 back to his energetic state ^_^  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Y/n… you must be an angel T_T </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Yes, I have returned in my full form! Support my primehood by buying 707 STAR DRINK </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: A defender of justice selling a drink that hasn’t been approved by the Ministry of food and drug safety... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: it has been approved by the Universe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: it has been verified… in the eYeS of gOd </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: It is nice to have you back, Luciel… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n : Jaehee, are Zen and Yoosung coming as well? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Yes, although Zen demanded Jumin put away Elizabeth the third in another room before he comes over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: I’ll go make sure Mr. Han does so. I’ll see you then! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Bye, Jaehee! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Goodbye Y/n, Saeran and Saeyoung!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —- Jaehee has left the chatroom —- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: I can’t wait to see everyone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: I missed the RFA T_T  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n : and Yoosung really wanted to hug you but never got a chance </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: oh god </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: he doesn’t hug…. he glomps </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: he really wanted to glomp you but never got a chance </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You let out a laugh, earning a smile from Saeran. Saeyoung looks up from his phone, grinning widely at the two of you. </p><p>“It looks like we’re ready to meet the RFA.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The RFA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jumin’s penthouse is impressive in every sense of the word. The amount of security guards standing outside of the front gate is startling, but they let you in easily. Saeyoung seems unfazed here, as if he’s been here many times before, but you and Saeran are taken by awe at the guards, the front gardens, the large structure of the building itself, the elevator with the penthouse as a separate floor. It must be worth millions of dollars. </p><p>Upon arriving at the penthouse floor, you spot Jaehee standing outside the door. Her eyes light up at the sight of you exiting the elevator. She is dressed in her work clothes, identical to how you saw her a few weeks ago at Saeran’s childhood home, gathering evidence. It’s nice though, that you can meet and talk in circumstances that are not so grave.</p><p>“Jaehee!” Saeyoung grins, strolling up to her.  </p><p>“Luciel! I’ve never been so happy to see you!” Her voice is excited. “How have you been? Are you alright? I hope it wasn’t too much trouble coming here.” </p><p>“I’ve never been better,” Saeyoung says easily. </p><p>Jaehee turns to you, smiling widely. </p><p>“Y/n, Saeran! Have you been doing well?!” Jaehee’s eyes twinkle in excitement. </p><p>“Jaehee!” You swallow her in a hug. “Yes, we have. How are you?”</p><p>You pull away, and she seems to be smiling more. “We’ve been working as usual. But it’s such a great relief that Saeyoung was returned safely.” She glances at Saeran with surprise. “With you two standing beside each other, it’s quite amazing at how similar you look.”</p><p>Saeran is about to speak but Saeyoung slings an arm around his shoulders. “Yes, he gets his looks from me.”</p><p>Saeran shakes him off with an irritated exhale. “Jaehee. It’s been a pleasure working with you during our investigation.”</p><p>Jaehee nods. “Likewise. Mr. Han and I have never had such a helpful partner before.”</p><p>“You guys are talking about how you teamed up like the Avengers to find me, right?” Saeyoung asks. “That was awesome.”</p><p>Jaehee smiles, adjusting her glasses. “Yes, it was quite an adventure. Oh, speaking of which, Mr. Han is running late from the office, and will be here shortly. Zen and Yoosung are waiting inside, eager to meet you all.”</p><p>She opens the door and ushers you inside. Saeran’s hand interlaces with yours just before you step through the door. He gives you a nervous smile, and you squeeze his hand back in reassurance. Although this isn’t the first time he’s met the RFA, it is the first time meeting them under relatively safe and normal circumstances.</p><p>Zen and Yoosung are already in conversation as you three walk in. They fall quiet at the disturbance. At the sight of Saeyoung, Yoosung immediately yells, runs across the room and launches himself onto Saeyoung. The redhead is nearly tackled to the ground, with Yoosung sobbing into his chest.</p><p>“ACK-” Saeyoung stumbles backwards from the force, arms holding onto Yoosung for balance.  </p><p>“SEVEENNN!” Yoosung’s voice is loud and muffled in Saeyoung’s shirt. “I MEAN SAEYOUNG! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I WAS WORRIED AND ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OH MY GOD I WAS WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND AND WAITING AND WONDERING AND MY BEST FRIEND WAS GONE AND I’M SO SORRY WE COULDN’T FIND YOU SOONER I’M SO SO SO GLAD YOU’RE BACK AND I COULDN’T WAIT TO HUG YOU AND FINALLY YOU’RE HERE AND I CAN HUG YOU!” Yoosung's voice is incomprehensible, with his head buried in Saeyoung’s chest, the latter of whom is frantically trying to pry him off.</p><p>Saeran snickers beside you.</p><p>“What is it?” You smile at him.</p><p>He shakes his head, hand coming up to cover his mouth. “It’s just… Yoosung doesn’t hug, he glomps<em> ,” </em>he chuckles, referencing Saeyoung’s words on the messenger, just hours earlier. “It’s nice to have some payback,” he sighs in content, finally having gotten justice for Saeyoung attack-hugging him the exact same way everyday.</p><p>Zen is standing up with a bewildered expression, trying to balance Saeyoung’s body that Yoosung is still glued to so that he doesn’t tip over. “Oi, Yoosung! Be careful! He’s still recovering!”</p><p>Yoosung sniffs and pulls away, retracting his hands to his chest. “Oh my god, I’m sorry!”</p><p>Saeyoung heaves a sigh of relief before laughing. He ruffles Yoosung’s hair. “It’s alright. I missed you too.”</p><p>Yoosung nearly starts to cry again as Zen pats Saeyoung’s shoulder. “We were so worried about you. It’s nice to have you back.”</p><p>Jaehee appears beside you, smiling warmly at the sight. “Yes, you were dearly missed, Luciel.”</p><p>Saeyoung seems a little flustered at all the attention, but he smiles genuinely. “Thank you, everyone. I’m so grateful for all of your help.” He glances at Saeran. “You got me back to my brother!” Saeyoung cheers, slinging an arm around his shoulders once more. This time, Saeran doesn’t look like he minds it as much.</p><p>Yoosung tears up. “It’s so touching to see you two together.”</p><p>“Long lost twins reunited,” Zen ponders before smiling. “Sounds like a good ending to a great movie.” </p><p>The air is warm and Saeyoung’s eyes become misty. “Then, for the epilogue, let’s enjoy tonight.”</p><hr/><p>Jumin arrives less than an hour later, slightly disheveled from a long day at the office, but smiles warmly at the sight of Saeyoung. </p><p>“It was quiet in the chatrooms for so long that I was afraid I’d have to become the next comic relief member,” Jumin remarks, sipping on his wine glass. </p><p>Zen rolls his eyes. “That would never happen.” </p><p>Saeyoung chuckles. “It’s a good thing I’m back, then.”</p><p>You shrug. “I find Jumin’s jokes funny.”</p><p>Silver and amber eyes land on you, staring in confusion. </p><p>“Y/n… you’re joking, aren’t you?” Zen asks in disbelief. </p><p>“It’s funniest when he uses those urban phrases,” you giggle. “It’s still amazing to me that he takes effort to study them.”</p><p>Jumin smiles easily. “One should take it upon himself to be educated in the modern language. It’s good to be woke.”</p><p>“Oh my god, please stop.” Zen cringes. </p><p>“Actually… I also like Jumin’s jokes,” Saeran adds. Saeyoung’s jaw drops in horror.</p><p>“But, they’re basically just dad jokes!” Saeyoung protests, arms spread in frustration.</p><p>Jumin smiles in pride, swirling his glass. “I am grateful that I have people who appreciate my punchlines.”</p><p>Saeyoung ignores him, his eyes fixated on his brother. “Wouldn’t you agree that mine are funnier?”</p><p>“They would be funny, if you actually gave us time to read the texts,” Saeran deadpans. “You mainly just spam people and give them no room to escape.”</p><p>You can’t help the laugh that slips past your mouth. </p><p>Yoosung whistles lowly. “Wow, he got you there.”</p><p>Saeyoung stares at Yoosung. “You’re not going to side with me?”</p><p>Yoosung thinks. “I would, if you didn’t use me as the object of all of your pranks.”</p><p>Saeyoung breathes an exasperated sigh, completely ignoring Yoosung’s true statement. “I can’t believe my own brother doesn’t understand true comedy!”</p><p>“You guys are really nothing alike,” Zen remarks. </p><p>Jaehee, who has fallen quiet, sighs in relief. “Yes. Saeran speaks politely and does his work quietly without a fuss.” She lets out a laugh. “At first, I was in disbelief that they were even related. I used to be worried that the rest of Luciel’s family would be like him.”</p><p>“Hey! There needs to be at least one exciting person in the Choi line,” Saeyoung pouts. </p><p>“Aw, you know we love you,” you sympathetically pat his shoulder. There are sounds of agreement and Saeyoung’s pout falls away into a smile.</p><p>Jaehee adjusts her glasses. “But Saeran is quite something.”</p><p>Jumin gives a single nod. “I've said this plenty of times before, but your skills are of no ordinary talent. You’ve helped the C&amp;R intelligence team immensely.”</p><p>Saeran’s cheeks grow warm under the attention. “Th..thank you.”</p><p>“Aw, you guys are always holding hands when you come around. So cute,” Yoosung coos, grinning. </p><p>You blush at that. Saeran has been glued to your side this entire time, his hand firmly clasped in yours. You don’t take much notice of it, but Saeran immediately takes your hand wherever you go. It has become so natural that neither of you notice. The fact that others do, however, makes your cheeks warm. You glance at Saeran, expecting him to be in the same flustered state, but surprisingly, he wears a small smile of pride. </p><p>Jumin continues on easily. “Please do consider us if you’re looking to find a job.”</p><p>“Thank you but…” Saeran glances at you, “I think our flower shop is satisfying for now.”</p><p>“Flower shop?” Zen’s eyes light up. “So you guys are considering starting one?”</p><p>“Yes,” you nod with a grin.</p><p>“Wow, that sounds exciting!” Jaehee’s eyes light up.</p><p>“Mayhaps a joint flower and toy store!” Saeyoung smiles, sidling up beside Saeran. Jumin looks slightly disappointed.</p><p>“I was about to offer you a job at C&amp;R Intelligence, too, Saeyoung.”</p><p>Saeyoung shrugs. “Saeran and I agree that we want to put our hacking careers behind us.”</p><p>Jaehee nods in understanding. “That sounds like it would be for the best.”</p><p>Jumin steps forward. “If you do start this shop, feel free to ask for advice on startup prices, inventory, and potential locations.” Jumin hands Saeran his business card.</p><p>“Hey, how come you offered him a job so easily, Jumin?” Yoosung’s brows furrow. “And I didn’t even get an internship offer yet.”</p><p>Jumin blinks at him. “I thought I just stated that he has extraordinary talent.” </p><p>Yoosung’s confusion disappears from his face. “Wow, cold.”</p><p>“Hey, you could at least be more sensitive with your rejections, jerk.” Zen jabs.</p><p>Jumin ignores him easily. “Excuse me, but Elizabeth the third seems to be meowing quite a bit from the other room. I believe she knows that she’s missing some excitement.” Jumin leaves the group and heads down the hall.</p><p>Jaehee sighs, her blank expression unchanging. "I don't even know how he can hear her..."</p><p>Zen straightens up from his place on the couch, yelling after him. “YOU BRING THAT FURBALL OUT HERE AND IM LEAVING, JUMIN!” </p><hr/><p>The rest of the evening passes in quiet, pleasant conversation. Yoosung excitedly convinces Saeran into having an LOLOL gaming session some time, in order to help him dethrone Saeyoung’s first place position on the leaderboard. Zen speaks about his play, Zekyll and White, that will go on stage soon, and you don’t miss Saeran’s quiet shock at the premise being about multiple personalities. You discuss with Jaehee about the investigation, on her sleep schedule and healthy eating. Saeran and Jumin similarly discuss the progress of the investigation, and later about logistics of starting up flower shops within the city.</p><p>Saeran always seems to be at ease in having conversations with Jumin. It’s not surprising, considering how alike they are. Both have a calm exterior of professionalism but have soft hearts on the inside which care deeply about their friends and family. </p><p>Overall, it’s so nice to catch up with the RFA. Watching Saeran grow comfortable around them is almost a blessing. It feels more like a family than it did before, with everyone having gotten closer undoubtedly due to Saeyoung’s safe return.</p><p>Jumin does not end up bringing Elizabeth outside of her room until Zen leaves. By that time, Yoosung and Jaehee have also stated that they need to go home. Only you, the twins and Jumin remain once he deems it a long enough time to keep Elizabeth cooped up in the guest room. When he does bring her in, however, she immediately prances across the room to nuzzle Saeran’s jeans.</p><p>“What-” he blurts out, gazing down at her, bewildered.</p><p>You giggle. “I think she likes you.”</p><p>He seems very flustered as she continues to purr heavily, rubbing her body along his legs. You vaguely wonder if he’s ever had an interaction with an animal before.</p><p>“Why don’t you pet her?”</p><p>He glances at you with unsure eyes, which you return with a reassuring smile. He kneels to pet her experimentally. She nuzzles her head against his hands, purring like a motor.</p><p>Jumin is pleasantly surprised. “She only behaves like this when I’ve brought home her favorite treats.” He glances at Saeran. “She likes you very much.”</p><p>Saeran grows bashful under the praise, and at this animal that so willingly takes to his affection.Saeyoung, on the other hand, is half jealous and half devastated to say the least. Upon taking a disturbingly long amount of time to process the scene quietly, he ends up on the floor, slamming his palms on the ground, distraught. </p><p>“<em> WHY WONT ELLY LOVE ME LIKE THAT? SAERAN AND I ARE EXACTLY THE SAME!” </em>He grieves.</p><p>“You two may look similar, but Elizabeth the third can sense the true, serene cat loving nature inside people.” Jumin watches on fondly as Saeran scratches Elizabeth under the chin.</p><p>You awkwardly pat Saeyoung’s frame bent over on the ground. “It’s alright, Saeyoung. Why don’t you switch over to dogs? They might be a better fit for your personality.”</p><p>He looks at you with watery eyes, betrayal inside them as if you just insulted his very existence. “<em>I can’t give up on Elly like that</em>!”</p><p>“I hardly doubt she would care,” Jumin mutters. Saeyoung crawls up behind Saeran, clutching his shirt.</p><p>“Saeran, what is your secret!?”</p><p>Saeran is smiling now, gently stroking the top of Elizabeth’s head. “Don’t abuse cats.”</p><p>Saeyoung only makes a dying noise before crumpling to the floor. He lies motionless. Jumin nudges him with a polished shoe.</p><p>“Get up. The night maid is coming soon.”</p><p>“This world is unfair and cruel,” Saeyoung mutters, arm strewn over his eyes.</p><p>Saeran stands up, glancing at you. “Well, we better get going. Thank you for having us, Jumin.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure.” Jumin smiles, picking up Elizabeth in his arms. “Elizabeth the third enjoyed your company as well.”</p><p>Saeran smiles before eyeing Saeyoung on the ground. “Brother, do I have to drag you out?”</p><p>Saeyoung sniffs, standing up with effort. “No,” he says bitterly. </p><p>“Goodbye, Jumin,” you say, earning a polite wave and a meow from Elizabeth before you exit the room. </p><p>You glance in front of you to see Saeran’s arm slung around Saeyoung’s this time. “Come on, brother. I’ll let you glomp me without a complaint from now on. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the abrupt ending! thanks to all who leave comments! I appreciate each one very much. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Testimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake to sunlight filtering through blinds. </p><p>“Good morning, my love,” Saeran’s voice floats to your ears. You drag your head across the pillow to gaze up at him. He is propped up on his pillow as if he’s been long awake and gazing at you sleeping. One hand is stroking a lock of your hair. </p><p>You hum, reaching for him. “My love? That’s a new nickname for us.”</p><p>He brings your hand up to his lips and plants kisses on your knuckles. “Hm? You don’t like it?” </p><p>His mint eyes are shining with love, his snow pink hair messy from sleep. Your heart skips several beats. You tug him down to rest on the bed so that you can peck his lips. “I love it.”</p><p>He smiles against your lips, hand coming up to reverently stroke your cheek. “My love, my Y/n.”</p><p>Your heart thrums and your stomach tickles with butterflies. “I love you, Saeran.”</p><p>His eyes shine impossibly brighter and he pushes forward. He kisses you, long and slow, and leaves you entirely breathless. When he pulls back, he is equally as breathless, teal eyes pouring adoration into yours. “I love you too, my angel.”</p><hr/><p>After several months of being in love with you, Saeran has naturally learned how to read you.</p><p>He can guess what you’re thinking at any time of day. He knows that when you are quiet, you are contemplating, thinking of something philosophical. He knows that when your brows knit together when he expresses his pain, you feel the same pain in your heart, and itch to comfort him. He knows that when you pick at your fingernails, you are nervous. He knows you have past demons and pains of your own, but you push them aside for his sake, even though he’s made it clear that he’s willing to take them on with you.</p><p>He knows that you love him. He can’t yet grasp how the universe could grant him someone as perfect as you to love him so unconditionally. You’ve stayed by his side through everything, took on his pain with him, and have never been deterred. No, he can’t understand yet how you can love him, but he does know that you love him very much.</p><p>And he knows he loves you with his entire soul. </p><p>He loves untangling the mystery of you as time goes on. He wishes to know every part of your being and every corner of your mind by the time you are old and gray.</p><p>This particular day, he is happy to have you helping him out in the kitchen. Although Saeran has more experience cooking than you, you’ve always insisted on helping him.</p><p>He is a gentle teacher, giving compliments to you fully and often. He loves the twinkle in your eyes and the blush on your cheeks at the sound of his praises. Sometimes, in the lulls between sizzling pans or whistling kettles, he likes to slip his arms around you from behind. With his cheek pressed to yours, frame bent over a bit to accommodate your smaller height, slightly rocking you from side to side, he likes to know he’s the cause of your stomach butterflies and your bliss.</p><p>Sometimes, he notices Saeyoung stopping short of walking into the kitchen and taking in the sight of you both caught in a loving embrace. His brother steps outside to let you have a moment, lets you turn around and kiss Saeran so sweetly, lets you both murmur “I love you’s” before he trots through the door as if it’s the first time. </p><p>“So, my chefs, what have you made God 707 for lunch?”</p><p>You giggle in Saeran’s embrace, and he can’t even roll his eyes, not with how happy you are. </p><p>“Your favorite, your holiness,” you say, pressing another kiss to Saeran’s cheek before bringing a plate of steaming food to Saeyoung. </p><p>Saeyoung gasps loudly. “Honey buddha chip stew?”</p><p>Saeran nearly hurls. “What? Ew!"</p><p>You only chuckle. “Ramen.”</p><p>Saeyoung’s eyes light up anyway and he promptly begins devouring the noodles. Saeran doubts his brother had a favorite dish until he started cooking for him. Saeyoung took to ramen ever since he ate it on the first day coming back from the hospital. Saeran is only relieved he enjoys something other than chips and soda. </p><p>“So, brother, what are you going to do today?”</p><p>Saeyoung finishes the food abnormally quickly, even for him. He places the bowl down with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>“More video games.”</p><p>“That’s the third day in a row,” you remark.</p><p>“I can’t help it. It’s the first time I’ve had nothing to do. And Jumin said the trial will begin today, so they don’t need any help with the investigation. And Yoosung is really determined to get my first place spot on LOLOL and-“</p><p>“Okay, just have fun,” Saeran waves him off. Saeyoung is about to leap to the computer before your phones buzz with a notification for an open chatroom. You are already on your phone, typing away when Saeran reaches for his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —- Saeran has entered the chatroom—— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —- Saeyoung has entered the chatroom —— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Luciel, Saeran, I think it’s important that you hear this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: The trial on Saejoong Choi has started. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: He has chosen to plead not guilty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoosung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: are you serious? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Yes, Mr. Han and I just received the information. Saeran and Saeyoung will have to testify against their father. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: WHAT!?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: He has the nerve to plead not guilty!? After everything he put his sons through!? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zen:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: This is seriously....  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Oh no… even with all the evidence we have, he has chosen to plead not guilty? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Defendants can plead however they like, regardless of the amount of evidence.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: However, if the jury convicts him, he will face a harsher sentence. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: but we will need testimonies from all his victims for the trial, including his sons. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: God.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Jumin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Is there anyway we don’t have to come to court, and see him in person? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: I was about to explain that to you. Assistant Kang has found a highly qualified criminal attorney to help you in your witness testimony. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: in order to avoid any further trauma, he confirmed that you can submit written testimonies.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: ahh okay </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: that’s a relief… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: yeah, a lot better than seeing that monster in person </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zen:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: ...what do written testimonies look like? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: I’ll have Assistant Kang send you the documents. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: I’ll send the attorney’s contact information as well. He can guide you through this unfortunate process… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: thanks, Jaehee </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: of course </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: Saeyoung…and Saeran </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoosung:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: I hope you guys get a break soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: It’s alright. We never even thought there would be a day where we’d see our father on trial. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Yeah. After this trial… we’ll be free </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: yes, you’re almost there </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He glances up, and you give him a reassuring smile. The tightness in his chest loosens a little. He thought he would have a nice day today, with the pleasantness from yesterday’s RFA gathering still under his skin. But the universe always seems to have something different for him in mind. He’s grateful that he at least has you. </p><p>Saeyoung runs a hand through his unruly hair, grumbling in frustration. It also amazes Saeran how quickly his brother’s cheery persona can slip away during hard times into someone very real and human. </p><p>“I guess we better get to work,” Saeyoung says, suddenly looking tired. Saeran’s heart aches at the sight, but he follows his brother to the computer where Jaehee has already sent the information.</p><p>He rests a palm on his brother’s shoulder. “We’re almost there.”</p><p>Saeyoung only gives him a tired smile.</p><hr/><p>The energy in the apartment-bunker plummets to an all-time low. You are relieved that the twins can write their testimonies instead of going to court and having to see the man who ruined their lives in person. However, over the next couple of days, you learn that even writing out a testimony is hard on a person’s mental health.The brothers have to stare at screens, separately typing out and recounting the terrible experience of being hunted as children, being forced to live under their mother’s wrath and instability, and then trying to hide for the rest of their lives. They are essentially writing survivor accounts of something they don't want to remember, but you are proud of their determination in making sure their father is brought to justice.</p><p>It takes a while to write up a testimony, so the bunker is quiet for a few days, and you can’t help but feel like you have nothing to do. You try to make snacks and convince them to take breaks when they need them. Saeran listens, but Saeyoung determinedly keeps on typing, and you learn that once he’s in his mental zone of work, it’s difficult to get him to stop. So, you leave food on his table and join Saeran on the couch. </p><p>Saeran’s eyes are tired as he watches the television. You hand him a cup of warm tea. He accepts it gratefully. </p><p>“Hey, Y/n,” he presses a kiss to the side of your cheek. </p><p>“Hey,” You give him a smile. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>He sips on the tea, mind working to analyze his own feelings. “Uhh.. not that good.”</p><p>You stroke his hair. His orange roots have grown longer over the past few weeks. “You know, I think it’s a good time to get a therapist. It’s hard to get through this by yourself.”</p><p>His eyes are blank, staring at the coffee table. “Yes, I suppose…”</p><p>You wait for him to voice his thoughts. “What is it?”</p><p>He blinks at you, unsurely. “It’s just that Rika… said that therapy was an attempt by the world to wipe out our darkness in order to reject our true selves. I’ve been trained to hate it.”</p><p>Your brows furrow. “That’s like saying a doctor is rejecting your natural form when he cures you of an infection.”</p><p>Saeran glances at you. “Yes. She made that up to control me. To control all of us.”</p><p>You rest your hand on his palm. He gazes at you in thought.</p><p>“What?” You ask, smiling.</p><p>“I miss… taking you out to the garden,” he thinks aloud, referencing your time in Mint Eye, “and seeing how you look under the moonlight.”</p><p>Your cheeks color pink under his words. You don’t miss the longing in his eyes, the longing to run away from this torment, to go back to moonlight gardens and when it was just you two. </p><p>You kiss the palm of his hand. “I’ll tell you what. When you finish your writing, we can come up with a name for our flower shop.”</p><p>His eyes light up, and a smile - that smile you wanted to see - spreads across his lips. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay,” you grin. </p><hr/><p>It turns out to be more difficult than you think.</p><p>In between days of writing and recounting, Saeran’s night terrors flare up mercilessly. You do what you can to push aside the ache in your heart and help him.</p><p>This night in particular is very bad.</p><p>You’re woken by the sound of a loud gasp, and the mattress springs dipping. You force your eyes open to the sight of Saeran sitting upright, sweat beading his face, gasping like he’s just survived a near drowning. </p><p>You sit up quickly, hand going to his back, the other wiping away the sweaty strands from his forehead. </p><p>“It’s okay, Saeran I’m here.” You speak slowly, heart twisting at the terror on his face. “I’m right here.”</p><p>He’s still gasping, eyelids screwed shut. You clutch his clammy hand in yours, and he begins to breathe slowly, in through his nose, and out through his mouth.</p><p>“You’re okay,” you coo, gently rubbing his back. “It’s just a bad dream. You’re safe.”</p><p>His shoulders relax, his chest breathes a bit more slowly, and his brows unfurrow. His mint eyes come into view, fixating on you. </p><p>“Y/n…”</p><p>He turns, and takes you into his arms. “I thought… I-I thought…” He lets out a harsh exhale.</p><p>You stroke his hair as his head buries in the crook of your neck. You feel his chest move slowly as he still struggles to breathe deeply. </p><p>“I thought they took you…” he manages out with effort, voice strained. </p><p>“Who took me?” You pry away from his grip to look into his panicked eyes. </p><p>“The… mint eye believers. I dreamt they came in here and dragged you away, and I couldn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Oh, Saeran.” You pull him back into your arms. You feel his tears wet your shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” His embrace is tight around your waist. “I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.”</p><p>He lets out a shaky breath. “Say that again.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Saeran.”</p><p>He chokes back a sob. Your heart aches so much for him, but you’re used to his night terrors, and to comforting him through each one. They seem to be getting more frequent, probably as his brain realizes he’s gained so much that he can lose so quickly. </p><p>He pulls back to kiss your lips. “I’d do anything to keep you safe, you know that?”</p><p>“I know, Saeran.” You stroke his cheek, slowly, gently, til his eyes flutter closed. “It’s enough. Whatever you do to keep me safe is enough.”</p><p>He sighs, nuzzling your palm. Your stray hand wipes away the tears forming on his eyelids, before pulling him close. “I love you.”</p><p>His words are muffled against your shoulder.  “I love you too.”</p><hr/><p>The next morning, you discuss with Saeyoung about finding a therapist for Saeran. He contacts Jumin, who finds the best therapist who deals in PTSD and dissociative identity disorder. He administers online sessions for now, as the twins are staying out of the public eye.</p><p>Saeran is hesitant at first, with the years of brainwashing binding him in nerves. But, upon seeing the therapist’s depth of understanding on multiple personalities, Saeran explains to you later that he finally feels seen. Having private online sessions in between writing his testimony helps him greatly. </p><p>The twins push through the last of the testimony drafts by the third day. They send them to their attorney and victim's advocate just as the trial begins. Now, they lounge on the couch, mentally exhausted yet relieved all the same. </p><p>“Hey!” You say, strolling into the living room. Pairs of mint and amber eyes land on you. “We should decide the name of our flower and toy store in celebration!”</p><p>Your words pique Saeyoung’s curiosity and excitement. “That’s a great idea. How about Defender of uhh…” He trails off, wide eyes flitting across the room in thought.</p><p>Saeran stares at him. “...Justice?”</p><p>“Noo I was going to say something flower related, I swear,” Saeyoung says before his eyes light up. “Oh oh oh! We’ll have toys, right? And plants! A lot of parents will be coming in to buy things for their children.” Saeyoung grins, spreading his arms. “How about <em> Plant Parenthood?” </em> </p><p>You snort and your laughter fills the air.</p><p>Saeran smiles. “That’s a good one, brother.”</p><p>Saeyoung’s brows furrow, arms dropping. “I’m serious!”</p><p>Saeran waves him off. “Okay, we’ll hold it off for now.”</p><p>"How about Honey Buddha-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Saeyoung continues. “<em> The Choi Boyz Toys!”  </em></p><p>Saeran only facepalms.</p><p>“Why not?” Saeyoung pouts. "That one is pretty good." </p><p>“Parents may not approve. It sounds, uh, inappropriate,” you explain, straining to hold back another laugh. </p><p>Saeyoung chokes in surprise. “Oh, ah, right… sorry.” His eyes flit between you and Saeran. “I can write an algorithm that gives us possible names.”</p><p>Saeran sighs, chin resting on his hand. “I already thought of that, but it will be difficult to find ones that make sense.”</p><p>You hum in thought. “What about Choi’s Toys and Flowers?”</p><p>Saeran’s eyes light up. “That sounds good.”</p><p>“You just rearranged my name and added flowers,” Saeyoung complains.</p><p>“You’re right, thank you for the idea, Saeyoung.” You smile. His pout falls away.</p><p>“Shall we take a vote?” He asks, grinning. “All those in support of Choi’s Toys and Flowers, say aye.”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>He stands up, grinning. “Then, it’s settled. Choi’s Toys and Flowers it is!”</p><hr/><p>That night, as you’re settling into bed, you catch Saeran’s smile. It’s odd, since he’s been a bit frightened to fall asleep for the past few days. Still, the sight of him smiling makes your heart soft, as it always does. </p><p>He catches you gazing at him in question. He slides in beside you and pecks your lips. “Our attorney says that our testimonies are very strong and impactful, and that it would be difficult for the jury to let our father go free.”</p><p>You smile, feeling your worries ease a little. “He won't go free, but you will."</p><p>He smiles, and kisses you. “Yes, we will.” His teal eyes light up. “And we have a name for our shop. It’s like the future is coming true.”</p><p>You nuzzle his nose. “And we’ll be happy.”</p><p>He hums in contentment. "Yes, we'll be happy."</p><p>You rest comfortably in each other's embrace, worries having faded, at least for now.</p><p>And tonight, Saeran sleeps soundly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flower Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saejoong Choi’s trial starts. As the proceedings begin, the nerves rise again. You all know that the entirety of the trail will last a month or more at least, but it’s still unnerving to watch the constant updates supplied by the news channels from the television. You avoid checking social media and flipping to those channels. The twins’ attorney and Jumin assured they will share any necessary updates with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, you decide to distract the boys by crossing off one item from the bucket list: baking sweets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran hasn’t had brownies or sugar cookies before, so I figured we can make them together,” you explain to the boys, “since he loves sweets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm smile crosses Saeran’s lips. Saeyoung’s eyes shine. “That’s so cute. You can enjoy baking them together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can join too, Saeyoung,” you say. Both twins look at you in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Saeran asks hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Saeran asks unsurely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh. “Do you know that cooking brings families closer together? You can create something and enjoy it all together in the end,” you smile. “And Saeyoung, you’re a part of this family!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung clutches his chest, wincing. “Y/n you’re such an angel it’s hurting me.” He looks at you unsurely. “But...what if I mess up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stands up from the couch, offering a hand to his brother. “It’s alright, Y/n and I will fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung grins and takes Saeran’s hand to stand up. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, Saeran. So, what did you think of baking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You show them a recipe on your phone. “Cookies shaped like flowers! Flower cookies! Since Saeran likes them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran gives you a soft look. “You’re so thoughtful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head. “I want you to try everything! And this was one of the things on our bucket list.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung grins, rubbing his hands together. “Okay let’s get started.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You and Saeran stand at the center island in the kitchen while Saeyong stands nearby the cabinets. It oddly feels like you are going to battle stations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first I’ll read off the ingredients.” You say, scrolling through the recipe on your phone. “We need butter, brown sugar, egg white powder” you read, causing Saeyoung to fly around the room to grab said items, “-eggs, vanilla extract, all purpose flour-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stares at Saeyoung running while balancing a carton of eggs, a box of butter, and a bag of flour. “Saeyoung, take them one at a time! You’re going to drop something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Salt, a quarter cup of water, powdered sugar,” you continue without looking up as Saeyoung keeps zooming around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Saeran. All my hacker training has prepared me for this.” Saeyoung spills the contents of his arms onto the counter before rushing to cabinets to retrieve the rest of the items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran only groans, rubbing his forehead. “I hope we don’t mess this up somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Saeran, even if we do, at least we tried.” You grin. Saeran’s face softens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clap your hands together, eyes shining in excitement. “Okay! First we have to make the dough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You three go according to the recipe, and begin moving around and sneaking behind each other to get bowls, plates, spoons and whisks from cabinets. You find a mixing bowl and hand mixer - still astonished as to how Jumin ensured that this bunker was fully stocked with all the supplies - and begin beating the butter with a mixer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran slowly cracks a few eggs into the bowl and adds flour. Once you turn off the hand mixer, Saeran rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and begins kneads the dough, slowly. </span>
  <span>His hands work skillfully to shift and reshape it, his forearm muscles exposed and flexing under the work. You don’t know if there is something wrong with you, but the simple sight of Saeran kneading has you feeling flushed. But that thought is suddenly broken by Saeyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I know that’s raw dough, but it looks kind of tasty with how gooey it is.” He says, eyeing the blop under Saeran’s hands. Of course, he would be concentrating on something else entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran knows exactly where this is going. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a taste!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s bad for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle. “Why don’t you space the racks in the oven? So we can have enough space with all the cookies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung nods and follows your instructions as Saeran dusts the dough with additional flour. You are immersed again at the image of him kneading and he says something that you don’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n?” His voice makes its way to your ears and rips you from your thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yes, yes?” You ask, blinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives you a look before motioning to the long, rectangular box on the counter. “Could you give me some wax paper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” you hastily rip a long portion of it and hand it over. He gives you a subdued look of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just thirsty,” Saeyoung cuts in, a knowing smile on his lips. You flush, but Saeran only looks confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… you should have a glass of water,” Saeran glances back at you in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung snickers. “Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are </span>
  </em>
  <span>the glass of wat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeyoung, would you preheat the oven?” You cut him off with hot cheeks. “To 350 degrees?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles out, "yes, ma'am," before turning to face the oven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do end up downing a glass of water as Saeran rolls the dough onto the wax paper, and then slides the tray into the freezer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Saeyoung is still staring at the oven. “How do you heat this? Is it remote controlled?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran wipes his hands on a paper towel. “You just have to push the buttons on the top. Set it to 350.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh,” Saeyoung exhales before doing so. “I could probably hack into this and make it remote controlled,” he mutters. </span>
  <span>He turns around to find you and Saeran gazing blankly at him. “Sorry, I’ve never used an oven before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stare at him. “Have you ever cooked before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks at you behind his thick glasses. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you feed yourself all these years?” You ask, but Saeran gives you a look. “Oh, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t underestimate Honey Buddha chips and Phd pepper,” Saeyoung crosses his arms. “I would be eating those right now if Saeran didn’t insist on me eating his food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, if I didn’t insist on you eating healthy meals with actual nutrients in them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s so <em>mean.</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran only turns to you. “What’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to make the icing while the dough cools.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran uses the hand mixer on egg white powder, water, and powdered sugar in a bowl. Saeyoung and you patiently wait until the contents in the bowl take on the smoothness and likeness of icing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, can I taste?” Saeyoung grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can lick the hand mixer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what if my tongue gets caught in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be unfortunate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You check the clock in the middle of their banter and decide it’s time to remove the dough from the freezer. You place it on the counter, unable to hold back the smile on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to make the cookie shapes!” You say, clapping your hands together in excitement. You hand Saeran and Saeyoung small, circular cookie molds and keep one for yourself. “Just press them into the dough like this,” you instruct, watching as the metal sinks into the tough, cold dough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran and Saeyoung follow your impressions throughout the length of the dough in straight lines. You all place your dozen or so circular pieces of cookie dough onto a tray and slide it into the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we can fill the icing in ziplock bags." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran begins doing so, placing a bag in a small cup and slathering the icing inside with a flat spoon. That is, until Saeyoung gets a hold of the bag of flour. He flicks some onto Saeran’s face, laughing loudly at how it lands in on his lips, nose, forehead, and splattering across his eyelids. </span>
</p><p>Saeran gives an expression of barely contained anger before grabbing the bag and bolting after Saeyoung. With a girlish scream,<span> Saeyoung takes off at the speed of light and both disappear somewhere in the living room. There’s shouting of taunts and vows of revenge, and the thumping of running feet and jumping on furniture. </span></p><p>
  <span>You can’t help the laugh that spills past your lips, even though you know you’ll have to clean up all the collaterally damaged flour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take over Saeran’s unfinished work, and fill the rest of the icing in several bags before sealing them. After a few minutes, the twins reappear in the kitchen. Saeyoung has flour in his hair, glasses, face, shirt, and who knows where else. Saeran pants beside him, victorious smile on his face as he hands the bag of flour to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that,” you giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although defeated, Saeyoung is smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you chaotic twins, let’s take a break.” You tug Saeran’s sleeve as you exit the kitchen. “The cookies won’t be done for some time.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You and Saeran disappear off to the living room while Saeyoung cleans off all the flour in the bathroom. Even though it’s tedious, he’s grinning in the mirror. He hasn't gotten to play with his brother like that in a long time. You were right; cooking really does bring people closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about twenty minutes of scrubbing the stray flour stains off of his shirt, he strolls back to the kitchen, and kneels in front of the oven. Through the hazy darkness of the screen, he can see the edge of the cookies turning golden brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys, I think the cookies are almost done!” Saeyoung calls, peering through the oven. When no one responds, he stands up. It’s too quiet especially considering how excited you and Saeran were before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys?” Saeyoung peeks his head out of the kitchen door frame. He catches sight of you and Saeran on the couch in the living room. Upon walking closer, he sees that you are asleep. Your head rests on Saeran’s shoulder and Saeran’s head rests on yours. Your hands intertwined, both of your chests breathing deeply, peacefully, in sync. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung smiles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran and you really enjoy taking naps together. Whenever one was getting sleepy, they would wave the other one over and slip into their arms as if it’s the most natural thing in the world and doze off peacefully for hours. Although Saeran suffers from nightmares in the night - Saeyoung can hear him through the walls and as much as it pains him, he knows you’re there to comfort him - he rarely ever gets them during his nap times with you. Even now, he looks so peaceful, more peaceful than Saeyoung’s ever seen him, when he’s in your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung leaves for a moment to fetch a blanket. He carefully drapes it over both of your shoulders. At the disturbance, your breathing falters and Saeyoung freezes, but you simply snuggle into Saeran more with a small smile on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung lets out a breath of relief and creeps out of the room. He begins cleaning the kitchen on his own, mind turning, reflecting on the events in the past few months, on you and Saeran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since he was rescued by the C&amp;R Intelligence agency from his father’s thugs, his world has never been the same. Barely surviving his kidnappers with Agent Vanderwood, being rescued by Jumin’s men, hospital care, testimonies, proceedings, prosecution- he was tired. His bones, every muscle, every part of him was so tired… but eventually he got to go home. And the RFA yelling their stories of worries and delight at his return was enough to settle some comfort into his body. Well, except for Yoosung glomping him so hard Saeyoung thought his soul had left the stratosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Learning that his brother was the hacker that aided the C&amp;R intelligence in locating Saeyoung, informing the entire world of their background, and putting their father in jail…. is different story. </span>
  <span>Saeyoung still can't get over the shock, anger, and overwhelming sense of guilt he feels about the truth. </span>
  <span>A religious cult built by the woman he trusted, his brother exploited and forced to go into the same roach business as Saeyoung in order to survive, multi personalities--it is all too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung instead focuses on how, once all the evidence is put in, and legal hearings and proceedings are completed, and their demon of a father is put in jail for life, he could finally live freely with Saeran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung was glad that at least his hideout was able to protect his brother from his father and the world during the chaos. And when Saeyoung met Saeran face to face, taking in his bleached hair and mint irises, the initial guarded look in Saeran's eyes as he stared at Saeyoung, as if he had been fighting back distasteful feelings for him that had been there for years - </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Hello, brother.”</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-it exploded Saeyoung’s heart in bliss and sadness all at once. The one person he loved and wanted to see more than anyone on this earth, most definitely did not feel the same way at one point in time. It was crushing, but seeing him safe now, being able to live in a new place together, starting over their life as real people is a blessing itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>..And then there's you, the enigma he got to know through the messenger for a few days before his kidnapping. Saeyoung doesn't know you well, or the story you’ve lived with Saeran up until this point, but Saeyoung does know that his brother gazes at you like you are the most precious thing in the world - more than flowers, more than sweets, more than the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him sad at first, knowing he’s not at the receiving end of that unfiltered trust. But as Saeyoung watched you two interact, the way you held him and comforted him when Saeran needed it, how you knew all his favorite flowers, how you made him smile no matter how bad it got, how you seem to have known Saeran his whole life, Saeyoung understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their stories has empty spots, riddled with blanks and smudges. With time, Saeran and Saeyoung will grow close enough to fully understand each other and each other's stories. Until then, Saeran can gain strength and courage from you. </span>
  <span>And Saeyoung is eternally grateful to you for doing what he never could’ve done - bringing happiness to his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the stove beeping rips Saeyoung from his thoughts. The cookies are done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears rustling from the living room. A minute later, you stroll in with a yawn, with Saeran following closely behind with sleepy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think making cookies would be that tiring,” you giggle, gazing sleepily at Saeyoung. “Sorry for falling asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung shakes his head. “It’s no problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran blinks. “So..? Let’s taste them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have to decorate them with icing." You grin. "It’s the best part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, let’s get to it!” Saeyoung says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, and you three are ready with bags of icing and cups of sprinkles, small gum drops, chocolate chips and other toppings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung retrieves the cookies from the oven and, after waiting for them to cool, Saeran immediately begins drawing the shapes of flowers- primroses, lilies, daffodils.</span>
  <span>Saeyoung, although possessing a smaller knowledge of flowers, still tries, and makes cute rounded petals around central circles. </span>
  <span>You add sprinkles and chocolate chips and other candies to your likings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything is done, you are left with a colorful cacophony of flower cookies, all drawn with different styles and toppings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran picks his own one drawn with a lily and takes a bite. His eyes light up. “It’s good!” He chews, eyes fluttering closed. “Wow, it’s so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like them?” You ask and he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less than ice cream?” Saeyoung asks inquisitively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran thinks for a moment. “I think ice cream will always be my favorite, but these flower cookies are close behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin, clapping your hands. "Yay! We did it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You envelope him in a surprising hug to which Saeyoung follows, from the other side. Saeran almost chokes on his cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are squeezing me!”</span>
</p><p>"It's in celebration! Enjoy it!" Saeyoung exclaims. Saeran pushes you both away from him with effort, although he's smiling. </p><p>"You guys are impossible."</p><p>"You love us. Now, move over. I haven't had pure sugar in so long." Saeyoung pushes his way in front of Saeran and bites into a cookie with a rose on it. His eyes light up in pleasant surprise. "Wow, these are good! Mission complete, Y/n!"</p><p>You give a high five of success. </p><p>Embarrassing to say, you three finish all the cookies before the end of the day, but you wouldn't mind making another batch with the twins any other time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for 100+ kudos!</p><p>warning for this chapter: moderate alcoholic drinking in celebration featuring cute drunk Saeran. The reader doesn't drink.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few weeks pass after the start of the trial. Other witnesses and victims of Saejoong testify, including his former lovers and opponents alike, all recounting their harrowing experiences with him. The defense and prosecution make their cases and, after one more week of proceedings, the jury comes to a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one earth-shattering message, you and the twins learn that their father has been found guilty of all charges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Your father will be facing life in prison</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Oh my god! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Oh my god…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Oh mY GOD</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: OH MY GOD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: So… it’s really over? He’s going away forever?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Yeah…!! The jury really found him guilty of everything????</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Yes. He had good lawyers but was not able to sway the jury.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: And yes, Saeran. He will be spending the rest of his life in maximum security prison. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Wow...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: So… we did it…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Yes, we did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Justice has been served! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: wow…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: this is amazing!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: You guys... I’m actually going to cry in my room</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: It’s really over...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: You and Saeran are free from now on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: The media is a frenzy right now, but I think another RFA gathering is fit for celebration if it’s not too soon…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I think it would be nice to process everything and celebrate together. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>How does that sound?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: That’s a great idea! We can talk more about it in person, if Saeran and Saeyoung are okay with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: I think we need time to process it alone, but we can come over tomorrow, Jumin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: yes, I agree</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: alright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin : </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: a celebration of victory!! my schedule is cleared tomorrow :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: SWEET VICTORY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: thank you everyone… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: i cant ever express my gratitude towards the RFA and how much you’ve done for us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: it isn’t necessary.. we are your family ^^</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Yeah, save your thanks, Saeyoung. You and Saeran deserve this! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Yeah!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: IM GON CRIE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: he really is crying</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: save your strength, Saeyoung. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung, teary eyed, tugs Saeran into his embrace. Their phones fall forgotten on the couch. Disbelieving laughs and back pats sound through the room. You smile at the sight, feeling lighter than you have in a long time. All the stress of the past few months seems to leave you all at once with this news, and at seeing the brothers so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There will be no more hiding in a bunker, no more tracking down someone or news channel updates or worrying if the twins’ father will go free. He’s in jail, his network of compliances and bribed police have been tried as well and convicted. They are truly free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n,” Saeran calls, with an outstretched arm. Both brothers are smiling at you, inviting you into their embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fall in easily with peals of joyous laughter. Their arms wrap around you. Saeyoung ruffles Saeran’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better get started on our one of 3 million bucketlists.” Saeyoung‘s grin is almost as wide as the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll keep me busy for the rest of my life,” Saeran chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the rest of your life.” Saeyoung corrects. Saeran playfully shoves him. Saeyoung smiles, eyes turning misty. “It’s all because of you, we can be free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s brows knit with emotion before he shakes his head. “It’s because of all the evidence you collected. You left me those breadcrumbs to follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung sighs. “But you did everything, the planning, the hacking, the prosecution...you were the mastermind,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we all agree that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>did a great job? And the rest of the RFA? No one needs to get all the credit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung and Saeran stare at you before smiling and nodding in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like the Avengers,” Saeyoung grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sighs. “How many more times are you going to reference them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung throws an arm around Saeran’s shoulder and pulls him tightly to him, making the younger twin protest. “I’ll never stop. I am like Iron Man and you’re uhh.. the other guy in the other iron man suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never watched the movies, did you?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like the concept!” He protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Saeran laugh. Saeyoung relaxes, smiling at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spend the rest of the day in high spirits. You and the twins excitedly speak of the future, about superheroes, about baking, about everything. Saeran and Saeyoung are more relaxed than you’ve ever seen them. When the day turns to night, you wait a little while before going to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk into the bedroom with Saeran’s head buried in your back, and arms wrapped tightly around your waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so the first dark chapter closes.” You turn around in his grasp to face him. His mint eyes are misty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dark chapter closed the moment you came into my life.” He says. You feel warm. He strokes your cheek in thought. “I feel like I’m in a dream. Is this real?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take his hand and place a kiss to the center of his palm. “Yes. it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happiness like this can really exist?” He peers into your eyes. smiling. “Justice is actually delivered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I told you a long time ago? There is something good in this universe that is on your side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, and tugs you close to him. “Back there, we were talking about credit, we never talked about how huge of a role you played.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blink. “Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, mint eyes illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the blinds. “You are the glue of the RFA. You kept me going throughout everything, gave me encouragement, supported both me and Saeyoung so strongly.” He lets words hang in the air. His hand slowly trails across your cheek in reverence. “You really are an angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoff, cheeks burning. “Saeran, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggles, nuzzling your nose with his. “I don’t feel as if I'm exaggerating. But I know for a fact that RFA would not be the same without you.” Your heart swells. He gazes down at you so softly. “I would not be the same without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You place a hand on his cheek, which he leans against, nuzzling your fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only the truth.” He smiles before glancing at the bed.  “I don’t think I can sleep tonight. I’m too excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh. “Should I sing you a lullaby?” You joke, slipping from his arms and crawling on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” you hear his voice behind you. You turn to face him once you’re settled in the sheets. He is completely serious. “I’ve never heard you sing before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blush. “Okay, I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles in beside you under the covers, snug. You turn over to face him and part your lips to sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What day is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And in what month</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This clock never seemed so alive</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m tripping on words</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got my head spinning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know where to go from here</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazes at you in slight awe, as the sweet notes float from your tongue into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause it's you and me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all of the people</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With nothing to do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And nothing to lose</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it’s you and me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all of the people</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don't know why</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't keep my eyes off of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile when you finish. Saeran is silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What song is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrug. “A love song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles. “You have a beautiful voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle, hiding your face in the pillows. “I feel like you will compliment me no matter what I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see no problem with that.” He grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Saeran share chuckles and kisses and, as the clock ticks by, you fall into a more peaceful slumber than you’ve ever had before.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, you arrive at Jumin’s place to cheers of celebration. Zen, Jumin and Jaehee wear excited smiles but Yoosung nearly tackles Saeyoung in another hug. Before he can do so, Zen scrambles to tug Yoosung back by the tail of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop attacking him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung whines, fighting against his grip. “But I’m emotional!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung clutches his chest as if caught in a shock-induced heart attack. He approaches cautiously. “Zen, can I make you my bodyguard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen looks slightly flustered by that. “Uh, wh-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin strolls in, still dressed for work except without a jacket and his tie loosened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three are here. We’re sitting outside on the balcony,” Jumin smiles warmly. He guides you outside, past his sliding door to a spacious area lit with fairy lights. Zen releases Yoosung only when he promises not to assault Saeyoung, and soon, everyone is joining you on the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a slight summer breeze, and a table with alcoholic bottles and glasses lined up along the wall. Yoosung, Jaehee and Zen are holding small glasses of champagne. Jumin is sipping, predictably, on his wine. They all take their cushioned seats in the backdrop of stars twinkling above and city lights twinkling below. Saeran and Saeyoung take the seats on either side of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,”Jumin smiles over the rim of his cup. “You won your first case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Jaehee asks excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran smiles softly. “I think we’re still getting used t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“INDESTRUCTIBLE!” Saeyoung belts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small laughter sounds from you and Yoosung, though Zen and Jaehee only look slightly exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he usually not let you finish your sentences?” Jaehee asks Saeran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sighs. “No he d-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do!” Saeyoung protests. Laughter erupts from </span>
  <span>the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran gets him back now and then,” you add, earning a smile from him. “he cuts him off immediately anytime Saeyoung proposes matching cosplays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen cringes. “Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Saeran nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now we have lots of time to cosplay since the trial is over and we’re free,” Saeyoung answers in playful threat. “So, give me your measurements, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s nose crinkles. “Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin smiles. “You must be feeling an enormous sense of relief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do.” Saeyoung says warmly, voice taking on a more serious and sincere tone. “I can’t believe that the first chapter in our lives is closed forever. We’re really free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung pipes up. “It’s amazing that the RFA did all that, and accomplished something this huge.” He grins, cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol. “I feel like I’m part of this really epic group of heroes even though I didn't do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the Avengers?” Saeyoung’s eyes shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung snaps his fingers before pointing at Saeyoung. “That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen swallows the last sip of his drink. “I was at rehearsal during the last day of the trial,” he says, smiling. “When I got the news of the conviction, I stood up so fast, I bumped my head on the wooden staircase of our set.” He chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Jaehee says. “Were you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen waves her off. “I was fine. The director yelled at me but I was too excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really was exciting news,” Jaehee smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hum in thought. “So, what happens next? Do they need anything more from Saeran and Saeyoung after the trial?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine they’ll give you a lump sum of money in damages,” Jumin informs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s eyes widen. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin nods. “Victims compensation, perhaps, but I am not entirely clear on those matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung leans back in his chair. “Man, we could retire rich and young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen laughs. “I can see Saeran saving his share and Saeyoung blowing his all on a giant house, cars, gold chains and absurdly expensive sunglasses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Saeyoung protests, “My glasses are already more expensive than any sunglasses out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More laughter sounds from your friends. You feel warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we can gather like this often,” you say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be meeting again soon enough, since the Choi birthdays are in the coming month.” Jumin answers. “Except we can have it at your place this time. I doubt my apartment has enough space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first birthdays of the Choi brothers together!” Yoosung smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung bounces slightly in excitement. “Ohh! I want to plan it big! With lots of balloons and cake and games! Especially trivia games! That would be lots of fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran smiles. “Actually, that does sound like fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luciel, your birthday parties </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> always been...interesting,” Jaehee notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And his party favors,” Zen adds. Everyone makes noises of agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be a birthday party as well as a proper celebration over the trial victory and the Choi brothers’ freedom,” Jumin suggests. There are nods and smiles of agreement. </span>
  <span>“I think it's proper to propose a toast for today,” Jumin says, holding out his glass. “To the RFA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the RFA,” everyone echoes, smiling as they down their drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin eyes Saeran, who doesn’t have a drink. “Would you be interested in champagne, Saeran? Or wine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran looks dumbfounded. You can tell he’s never thought about drinking. He glances at his brother, who holds only a glass of soda. Saeyoung takes notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a decision not to drink alcohol, but you can choose if you want to, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran looks at you, and you smile encouragingly. “If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, some wine then,” he says to Jumin hesitatingly. Jumin stands up and makes his way to the bar, pouring deep red wine into a rounded glass. He hands it to Saeran with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran curiously takes a sip. His nose crinkles. “It’s like cough medicine.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few laughs sound around the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like that in the beginning,” Zen grins, “but you get used to it. Once it starts kicking in, it feels awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen’s words peak his interest and Saeran drinks the glass slowly for the rest of the night.  Soon enough, he’s giggling, a warm flush on his cheeks, and eyes slightly out of focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys, I think my baby brother is drunk.” Saeyoung notes with amusement. The chatter falls away and everyone's eyes are on Saeran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hiccups and you bite the inside of your mouth to keep from laughing. He's positively adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what kind of drunk he is,” Zen asks at the same time Saeran’s eyes discover you sitting beside him. In a second, his arms are around you, pulling you close to him, and his head falling on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clingy.” Zen answers himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just how he is when sober too…” Saeyoung says, a bit disappointed at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I'll take that,” you snatch Saeran's almost empty glass from him, earning a whine. “Any more and you might pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or throw up,” Yoosung raises a hand, as if speaking from experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s only had one glass,” Zen says, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s tolerance is different, and low especially for the first time," Jumin interjects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stand up to return his glass to the kitchen. The conversation from the balcony continues after you leave, with Zen and Jumin noting how much of a nightmare drunk Saeyoung would be, and Yoosung objecting to note how fun it would be instead. Jaehee releases a tired sigh just by imagining it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you make your way to Jumin’s kitchen, you feel a pair of sleepy arms slither around your waist and a weight on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle. “Yes, Saeran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you leave?” He whines, still adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just gone for a second, love. I’m coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhales the scent of your hair before you’re turning around in his embrace. His eyes are half lidded, cheeks flushed, gaze very focused on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank y-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle. “And you’re a really cute drunk, even if it is after just one glass of wine.” you note, but Saeran isn’t paying attention. His eyes are trained on your lips, in heavy focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go ba-mmpf” he cuts you off with a lazy kiss, lips moving against yours. Your cheeks heat up as you pull away, but he only buries his head in your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s quiet for a moment before he’s mumbling, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile, running a hand through his hair. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbles something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want more,” he slurs, before planting his lips on your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electricity zips through your frame, and you stiffen. Saeran’s arms have a lock grip on your body, holding you against the counter. His lips press against your jaw, down the column of your neck. Heat rises to your cheeks, especially when he nips at the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never done anything like this before. It’s always sweet kisses and cuddles. You never thought much about it, always assuming anything further is reserved for the future, when he’s well and comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran,” you almost squeak when his tongue touches the skin of your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to pull him back, but he just plants another desperate kiss to your lips. This one is not like the others. His tongue traces your bottom lip, trying to get you to open for him. You faintly wonder where he learned to do this, and the image of his darker side comes to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull away from him and place your hands on his chest. He whines in protest, following your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagined this for a long time,” he mumbles, lidded eyes focused on yours now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice gets caught in your throat. “You imagined this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m nervous. I don’t want to remind you of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ducks his head in shame, referring to his darker side, and confirms your suspicions. “I don’t want you to hate me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart twists at his words, and at the fact that he remembers, at least a little, of what his darker side has done to you. You pull him into a gentle hug. He sags against you in drunken effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I could never hate you. I could never be afraid of you either,” you pull back to look into his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind… doing what you imagined .. but maybe that's a conversation for another time? When you’re not drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a single nod, smiling. “Okay.” He pecks your lips. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You help him back to the living room where Jumin and Zen are arguing over if beer or wine is better, how expensive drinks aren't fair for people of lower classes who have a restricted selection of alcohol to choose from, all as you tried hard to forget the flush on your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song you sing is 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. It's my fave and I would say it's Saeran/Reader's couple song</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Delection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the POVs at some parts are all over the place this chapter bc I wrote them a while ago but I hope you still enjoy! :D</p><p>Thank you for those who read and leave comments! I may not respond to all of them, but I do reach each one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saeran wakes up groggy, more tired than usual, with a slight ache in his head. Thoughts and memories of last night immediately swirl to life in his mind as he regains consciousness. Suddenly, his eyes are prying open, a jolt of cold lightning running down his body. He sits straight up in bed, his cheeks burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had he said last night? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes land on your sleeping frame next to him. More memories flood in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratches his eyes that feel like they’re burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides out of bed, scurries to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. He stands over the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair is messy, bags under his eyes which are narrowed at the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely drank last night. He doesn’t even remember the ride home. All he remembers is you in his arms, mumbling some embarrassing words, your confused eyes on his, the feeling of your skin against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling that is so familiar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances back up at the mirror and his mind flashes to an image of him in a dark suit, messied hair, an overconfident smirk on his lips, eyes blazing and peering straight back at him through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold dread curls in the pit of his stomach. The feeling of your skin against his lips. The memory of you shuddering beneath him, fear in your eyes, hands on the ground beside your head, small flashes of your body frail from starvation, flinching in terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his head is throbbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curses himself. He never should have drank. He never would have anyway, since it gives him uncomfortable memories of his mother, but seeing his friends enjoying themselves led him to be curious. Regardless, he never should have drank. He never should have followed you into that kitchen, and then he never would have been triggered back to these horrible memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fights down the overwhelming guilt and self hatred threatening to swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A monster. A devil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders, faintly, if you hate him, if you were disgusted, if you curled away from his touch. He wouldn’t blame you, but the thought alone sends jabs of pain through his heart. What if you never wanted to touch him or be near him again?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t mind doing what you imagined but that’s a conversation for another time. For when you’re not drunk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice cuts through his spiraling thoughts. You sounded so casual, as if he’s just been a clingy boyfriend. Not as if the only time he touched you like this before was against your will, in an effort to intimidate and break you, to prove himself stronger. No, you didn’t seem to remember any of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, after all, he reminds himself, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was drunk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his memory is probably hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calms himself down, breathing deeply. </span>
</p><p><em><span>She doesn’t hate you.</span></em> <em><span>She doesn’t. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>You told him earlier that you understand everything his darker self did, and that you forgave him. Saeran still doesn’t understand how you could, but he trusted your judgement. He trusted you more than he could hate himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, as he grasps his throbbing head, he wonders about the limit of your forgiveness. He desperately hopes you weren’t uncomfortable, that wouldn’t despise his touch from now on, that you weren’t triggered back to those awful days…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t mind doing what you imagined.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did that mean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran?” Your voice calls from the bedroom. His head turns towards the sound. He grabs a towel and dries the cold water beading his face. When he opens the door, you are standing outside in your pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is suddenly pounding as he takes in your worried eyes. You don’t seem to be scared or disgusted by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he exhales, wrestling with the urge to run and hide. “I think I’m just hungover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face breaks into a beautiful smile, one that stops his heart. Your hand tugs on his. “Your first hangover! How does it feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles without humor. “Pretty awful. I don’t think I’ll drink again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle. “That’s a common feeling. Now, come back to bed. It’s only six in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhales deeply and lets you lead him back to the bedroom. The discomfort in his heart refuses to leave, the throbbing in his head refuses to stop. He usually talks about things that are troubling him with you, but since this </span>
  <em>
    <span>involves you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knows he needs to talk to another trusted person, a male who can give him advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs Saeyoung.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once the early morning is accompanied by the full rise of the sun, and the house awakens, you take to making breakfast in the kitchen. During this time, Saeran slips away and makes his way into Saeyoung’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother is sitting by his computer desk on a wheeled chair with his legs kicked up another chair, and an open pack of Honey Buddha Chips in his hands, of course, before breakfast is even ready. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The morning munchies </span>
  </em>
  <span>he calls it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung's eyes brighten at the sight of Saeran. “Hey, bro! What’s up? Have you finally given in and come to taste my Honey Buddha Chips?” He shakes the bag as if in temptation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran fiddles with his fingers. “Can I talk to you about something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung catches onto the nervousness on Saeran’s face and drops his legs from his chair. “Sure, Saeran. Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran takes the seat across from his brother and studies his slightly concerned face, his unruly red hair, his amber eyes framed by his signature glasses. After all these years, Saeran can’t believe he can be in the same room as Saeyoung and, well, not want to attack him, let alone ask for advice from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you...um,” Saeran’s voice cracks, warmth rising to his cheeks as he avoids Saeyoung’s gaze. “Have you ever been with a girl..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...physically?” Saeran finishes, mint eyes looking up at him in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Saeran wanted to talk to him about, and why he didn’t go to you. Truthfully, Saeyoung wondered if you and Saeran had done the deed, but he figures that this answers his question. And, truthfully, Saeyoung feels proud that it’s something only he can help his brother with, since Saeran usually goes to you to talk about problems. Saeyoung can finally be a big brother to him, and give big brotherly advice...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… that is, if he has any to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I haven’t.” Saeyoung never got involved with anyone before due to his job, and isn’t one for one night stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh…” Saeran’s blush deeps, mint eyes eyes piercing the floor. “It’s just that… when I was drunk at Jumin’s place, I kind of… stepped out of line, with Y/n.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity piqued Saeyoung’s interest. “When you were drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess I lost self control and… I remember telling her… that I wanted to do more than what we always do, and may have gone overboard from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung pauses, thinking. Saeran’s face is colored crimson. “What did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mint eyes flick to him. “She stopped me… and said she’d be fine doing it, and talking about it, but not when I’m drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung relaxes. “Oh, okay then. You both want the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran tenses. “But… what do I… how do I…how would I start…. o-or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung moves closer and puts a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s best not to overthink this thing. It’s okay to talk to her first, tell her your feelings, figure out boundaries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stares down at his palms. “What if she hates me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung pushes down a laugh. “Y/n? I’m convinced you could commit several high profile crimes and she’d still be head over heels in love with you. She could never ever hate you,” he says. Saeran looks at him, slightly startled. “You can trust her. You’re the love of her life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran gazes at him before a warm smile finds his lips. “Thank you, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth fills Saeyoung’s chest, but doubt flits past Saeran’s face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she says yes, and we agree to do… you know… it? What do I do? How do I know… what to do…” His face has turned crimson again, and Saeyoung can feel warmth crawling into his own cheeks as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, that…” Saeyoug scratches the back of his neck. “To be honest, it’s better to talk to Zen about that, since he’s the only one out of all of us with experience.” He glances at him. “But you can ask Y/n to guide you. It’s alright if you both have to figure it out together. I think in the end, you’ll just know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… okay.” Saeran says. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No proble-“ He’s cut off when Saeran hugs him tightly. Saeyoung blinks for a few seconds, surprisingly finding a few tears welling in his eyes as he hugs his brother back, gently. “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran pulls away with a small smile, and Saeyoung sighs, happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly holds his opened bag of Honey Buddha Chips up to Saeran’s mouth. “So? Are you gonna repay me or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran groans. “Fine.” Saeran fishes a single chip out before taking a small bite. He crinkles his nose. “These are awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung can actually feel himself having a heart attack. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!? What’s wrong with your taste buds?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran shrugs. “They’re just salted potato crisps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Made by God!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran doesn’t blink. “You really should eat more fruits and vegetables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I c-can’t believe y-you’re my brother,” Saeyoung clutches his heart dramatically. “This is heresy!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving now,” Saeran says, standing up, though Saeyoung can see a ghost of a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!! You must come back and respect the chips! The Honey Buddha god will never forgive you!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Honey Buddha god will get over it,” Saeran calls, leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Breakfast is served and eaten, although Saeran couldn’t help but feel anxious while sitting next to you. Still, he feels as if he would have been more anxious if it hadn't been for Saeyoung’s advice, which he is grateful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once breakfast is finished and the plates are cleared away, you all are sitting on the couch, contemplating on what to do on the first day of true freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what we should do?” You ask, grin slowly widening. “We should cross another thing off our bucket list and go to an ice cream shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung raises his arms in victory. “YES!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes are excited, twinkling, drinking in Saeran. His heart stutters at how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>even the thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his happiness can make you so happy. He’s sure you’ve had ice cream plenty of times before but you're ecstatic on the thought of him just trying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been to an ice cream store before, Saeran?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran shakes his head. Saeyoung interjects. “We only ate one from a truck when we were little. And those were popsicles. I think he would really enjoy fresh ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had ice cream a few times in Mint Eye,” Saeran says, scratching his cheek. “But I’ve never been to a store before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin, clapping your hands. “You’ll love it! There are so many different flavors and you can get as many as you want. Should we get ready and go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LET’S GO!” Saeyoung shouts. In a second, both of you turn towards the direction of your bedrooms to change but Saeran stops you with a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He watches you both turn to him. “The trial just ended yesterday. Is it wise to go outside right now with all the media buzz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung groans, arms falling loose to his sides. “How long are we supposed to stay hidden? I was never keen on going outside before but now, my brother is back, and I just want to enjoy ice cream with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran feels a tug on his heart. He’s about to say something before your eyes are brightening with an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys can wear hoodies and sunglasses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran deadpans. “Like, go undercover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung points at you in excitement. “Yes! Good idea! No one can recognize us if we hide our hair and faces!” He scuttles past Saeran to get to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to run from the paparazzi in hoodies and sunglasses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>there is any paparazzi. It’s just an ice cream shop, after all,” you giggle. “It will be fine, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran exhales deeply before smiling at you and heading to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you two are past the doors, you stand in the closet and rummage through his clothes. “I’m sure you have a hoodie in here somewhere. If not, we can ask Saeyoung. He probably has a million.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sits silently on the bed, eyes taking in your frame with a heavy heart. His nervousness creeps back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this one?” You ask, turning to him with a dark sweatshirt. “It’s not like the light colored stuff you like to wear, but I- hey, is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brows immediately knit together in concern and Saeran is half amazed at how you can read his expressions and half dreadful at having been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n,” he sighs. “Can I talk to you about something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hang the sweater back in its place without removing your eyes from his and slowly make your way to the bed. “Of course, Saeran. I’m always here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest tightens at that, and he turns to face you properly. “About last night, when I was in Jumin’s kitchen with you,” Saeran begins, swallowing hard. “I’m so sorry if I creeped you out or triggered you or-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creeped me out?” You ask blankly. “You were cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran blinks in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle. “You were whiny and cuddly and clinging onto me the whole night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow. “I feel like I did something that made you uncomfortable and I don’t exactly remember what I did or said, but I wanted to apologize- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran, you just kissed me and told me you’re afraid to say anything because you don’t want me to hate you,” you explain. Saeran blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I said I could never hate you or be afraid of you. Do you remember?” Your eyes search his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, his memory hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think your darker side came out or something when you were drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, slowly. A pained look crosses your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come here.” You open your arms and he falls into your embrace with a knot in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid he’ll come back if I’m not careful.” Saeran manages out. “I know I’m not fully merged with him, and I just… last night reminded me of him in Mint Eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s silent for a moment as you stroke his hair and wait until his tense muscles loosened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgave you back in Mint Eye because I know you were most disapproving of your own actions and the most unwilling to forgive yourself. And Ray came out to stop him before things got too bad. So, I know I’m safe with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears prick Saeran’s eyes as he sighs in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull away to look at his face. “I trust you.” Then, a blush stains your cheeks. “And, well, I honestly, liked you being more bold than usual when you were drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s cheeks burn. “You...do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrug, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I hope I can be… bolder in the future, when I’m comfortable.” He says, cheeks stinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “I’ll be with you the whole way.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they’re in one of Saeyoung’s absurdly expensive cars that he had transported here, with people staring at them from the street as they zoom by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this car has no top, so Saeran struggles to hold onto his sunglasses, hoodie, and the dashboard as Saeyoung floors it on his way to the local ice cream shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DID WE REALLY HAVE TO PICK THE MOST CONSPICUOUS CAR WHEN WE’RE TRYING TO NOT DRAW ATTENTION TO OURSELVES?” He yells over the wind in the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung doesn’t pay any mind to his distress. Since Saeran pointed out it would be fairly easy to recognize a red-head in this city and that Saeyoung should take extra care in hiding his hair, his brother decided to pull his hoodie drawstrings out all the way and tie them into a giant knot at his neck. The hoodie is tightly scrunched over his face and looks absolutely ridiculous with his sunglasses as he jerks the wheel to the right to make a turn while speeding down the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES, WE DO.” He replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sighs and glances back at you. You’re grinning, hair flying in the wind as if you’re having the time of your life. He relaxes and smiles a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the ice cream shop, then."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They make it to the ice cream shop alive. The owner stares at them in confusion as they in turn stare at the buckets of ice cream behind the glass. Saeran can't blame him. Two grown men with hoodies scrunched over their faces in the middle of spring, and wearing sunglasses indoors to look at ice cream would have given him a shock as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you like, Saeran? Last time I think you told me that your favorite was Strawberry,” Saeyoung says, peering through the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard it was Mint Chocolate Chip?” You ask, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also really like vanilla,” Saeran comments. You share laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get all three and share?” You ask. Saeran smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung orders cups of all three flavors. The man behind the counter glances at you as if in question of your safety, and you smile back assuredly that these men aren’t your kidnappers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, you’re sitting outside and digging into fresh, fluffy mounds of cold, sweet goodness. </span>
  <span>Saeran tastes the mint chocolate chip and nearly melts at the flavor exploding on his taste buds. It is much better than the few times he’s eaten at Mint Eye. He tries the strawberry one next, the fruitiness melting over his tongue and filling his body with warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hold out a spoon of the vanilla with a smile. He returns your smile and opens his mouth, eyes twinkling. You feed him with a giggle, and he barely registers the sweetness that blesses his tongue and livens his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it?” You smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” he grins, gazing back at you with adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I love being the third wheel,” Saeyoung says sarcastically as he swallows a giant spoonful of mint chocolate chip. Then he stiffens, eyes screwing shut in pain. “Ah! Brain freeze!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You burst out in laughter and Saeran tries to suppress his own. “You’re supposed to take smaller bites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung glares at him. “I know that. I just have a high sweetness threshold and this ice cream wasn’t doing it for me, so-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-So you were taking big dollops of it to make it match PhD Pepper? I told you that soda would kill you.” Saeran shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung rolls his eyes, taking another giant spoonful. “It’s not killing me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>directly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m just- ahhh! Brain freeze!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran laughs this time, full and joyous and he swears his chest has never felt this light in a long time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once you return home, Saeyoung requests some hot chocolate to heal his frozen brain. Saeran tends to him while also chastising him about sugar tolerance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, you’re in your bedroom, scrolling through pictures on your phone, of empty work spaces around the city for rent. The last week of May is almost over and your stomach crawls with excitement at the prospect of surprising Saeran with the best birthday present you can think of. You remind yourself to be careful to hide this from him until their birthday comes around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fish out the business card that Jumin gave to Saeran when they were discussing how to start up the flower shop. </span>
  <span>Your finger hovers over the call button of his contact on your phone, ears waiting and listening until you hear more arguing and laughter from the kitchen. Saeran is still occupied. Good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You press the call button, wait for the ring, and until you hear the deep, familiar voice from the other end in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jumin. Can I have your help?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the slower updates, I've been getting more work before school starts up again ;;</p><p>This is sort of a filler chapter, but the next one will be lots of fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week flies by and the twins’ birthday is tomorrow already. You spend time by going out to buy Saeyoung’s present, and making sure that all is in order with the flower and toy shop. You are eager to show Saeran tomorrow as his birthday present, and have held yourself back from telling him and even Saeyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Saeran has begun going to his therapy appointments in person. He says it’s been helping him out greatly, especially with his sense of guilt and how he sees himself. You are relieved he is getting proper mental health care for the first time, and feel proud of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, going out to therapy is the only thing he can leave the house for. Other things, like getting a haircut at a salon, is impossible in order to not risk having his identity revealed. Everyone and their mother in this city knows what the twins look like, thanks to the media and the unbelievably high profile case of Saejoong’s trial and conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that’s how you've end up here, with Saeran sitting in a chair facing a large mirror in the living room, and scissors in your hands. You take note of how much his hair has grown. The top half of his head is entirely read, with his fringes falling generously into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face forward,” you gently instruct and he obliges easily. Saeyoung is seated on the couch beside you, watching the news channel showing images of a mass amount of people at the entrance of the C&amp;R building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the president of South Korea came out to make a statement on his disapproval of Saejoong’s actions and prayers to his victims, C&amp;R received a multitude of gifts for the twins sent from people in the country and all around the world. Since the twins' location is a secret, and Jumin is known to be their spokesperson, the company has received everything ranging from teddy bears, house supplies, personal handwritten notes, and beyond. People everywhere have been touched by the twins’ story, angered by the former prime minister’s actions, and want to show their support and empathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the boys are stunned at the outpouring of love and support </span>
  <em>
    <span>from the entire world. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not used at all to empathy for much of their lives, they certainly teared up at some of the presents and notes Jumin sent over to the bunker. Even the news channels show reporters interviewing those who left gifts at the C&amp;R entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An older man of small stature is shown speaking passionately to the reporter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am ashamed that a representative of our country would do something so callous and horrific to so many people, especially to those two young boys. I hope they can recover and lead wonderful lives. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another woman leaving flowers is interviewed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel so touched by this story. I am sad that their father has fooled us all but I am glad they are reunited. If they are single, I’d like to introduce them to my daughters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung giggles. “It looks like we have a fan club of admirers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran exhales a breath in disbelief. “I… always believed the world was crueler than what I had grown up with. Now I know that it’s the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “That’s right. People out there are good and empathetic. There will always be those who want to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran gives you a soft smile. “I had given up on this world before I got to know it. I’ll give it another chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung is also smiling, a soft expression on his face. It occurs to you that it’s not common seeing someone’s faith fully restored in the world, and it’s a blessing to see Saeran’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stroke his hair. “Now face forward, I have to cut the hair at your neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try your best and it ends in success, with Saeran’s face and eyes more visible. His scarlet hair now growing completely out of his roots fade to a dull white towards the end of his hair. You touch them gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very handsome with red hair,” you note, gazing at him through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes, shy. “I was wondering what you would think about my natural color,” he admits, averting his eyes nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wrap your arms around his shoulders from behind and place a firm, long kiss to his cheek. “I think you look wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns a warm, beautiful smile from him. Saeyoung appears next to the mirror, gazing at his brother in thought. “You look just like how you used to as a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran blinks in muted surprise before smiling softly at Saeyoung and glancing back at the mirror. “Yeah, and it’s not such a terrible thing.” </span>
  <span>Saeyoung continues gazing at his brother softly, causing Saeran to laugh. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't realize how much of a blessing it is to see you all grown up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran falls silent, eyes showing a hint of sadness and nostalgia. “I feel the same for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dust flecks of white hair off of Saeran’s shoulders. “A few more weeks and your hair might be completely red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung suddenly grins. “Once your eye color returns, we can play twin pranks on Y/n.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we do that?” Saeran asks, slightly exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To see if she can tell us apart,” Saeyoung giggles. “It wouldn’t be funny if she couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you at least tell me before doing these pranks?” You ask, combing Saeran’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s brows furrow. “Then those wouldn't be pranks at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran turns to you. “You’re saying you wouldn’t be able to tell me apart from Saeyoung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks flush. “No! I’m sure I know you well.” You sigh. “But Saeyoung’s pranks… can fool people. What if I come downstairs one morning and, I don’t know, worst case scenario, I think Saeyoung is you and accidentally kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung giggles. “Then that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran glares at him. “We are never doing twin pranks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least not on me,” you giggle, setting the comb down. “The RFA is okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran gives a nod, lips in a cute pout. You peck his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Saeyoung cheers. “Pranking the others would be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t last for long, though,” Saeran says, getting up from his chair. “I can’t mimic your personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung rubs his chin in thought. “We’ll have to practice then.” His eyes brighten. “Oh! Since you’re done, do you want to go for a round of chess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s eyes settle on him. “You’re on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle as the twins completely forget their discussion and run off to set up their game in the living room. Saeyoung purchased the chess set recently as Saeran's birthday gift. Needless to say, the two of them have intense, hours-long stand offs that you don’t dare intrude upon. The twins are so evenly matched in their intelligence, the games usually end in stalemates with two kings left on the board, or with Saeran winning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In those cases, Saeyoung wants a rematch after each one, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just admit that I’m smarter than you,” Saeran says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>you win, baby bro,” Saeyoung shoots back, collecting all of his fallen pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran snickers. “Why don’t you let yourself win one, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-!” Saeyoung begins to protest but stops and simply continues collecting the pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they set up another game, you slip away into your bedroom to check your phone. A few email confirmations show up in your notifications. You smile secretly at how smoothly everything is going in organizing things with Jumin for the startup of your flower and toy store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The court </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>grant Saeran and Saeyoung a lump sum of money in victim’s compensation, and the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>lump </span>
  </em>
  <span>is an understatement. The amount is almost equivalent to the price of all of Saeyoung’s cars combined. But you figure it the least they deserve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You asked Saeran if you both could hold aside some money from the trial for a store space without telling him you’ve found one already. It is a space with a greenhouse, and an inventory of seeds and flowers already ordered for startup. You want to surprise Saeran with it on his birthday, which is already tomorrow. Your stomach churns. You haven't seen the place yet, but will do so for the first time with Saeran when you take him there tomorrow. You hope he’ll love it. If not, you made it so that you can switch to another place, since you only have it on rent for now. Still, you desperately hope that he will love it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud groan sounds from the living room, signaling another of Saeyoung’s defeat. You chuckle, listening to the subdued happy tone of Saeran’s voice before the sounds of chess pieces being set up on the board again for a new game. You decide to busy yourself by checking the chatroom on your phone for any messages, only to find Zen there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Y/n has entered the chatroom—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Hey, Y/n :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Did you all finish setting up for tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Yeah, Saeyoung says he has some elaborate events and games planned for everyone. I wasn’t really involved that much besides ordering the cake lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: We still have to put decorations up, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: We haven’t been to your apartment yet. I’m excited!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Yoosung has entered the chatroom —-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SAERAN AND SAEYOUNG!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: they’re not here</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: oh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Saeran has entered the chatroom —</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Saeyoung has entered the chatroom —</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: did someone call us?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: :O wow how did you know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: ~~we are telepathically connected to you~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: we have name notifs turned on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: gdi Saeran</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: anyway hAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO YOU GUYS!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: they could’ve scrolled up and read that but </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: happy birthday to you guys :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: thank you ^^ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: how do you feel about celebrating it together for the first time? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: EMOTIONAL</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: I’ve never had a birthday party before</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: and getting to celebrate the first one together with Saeyoung is unreal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: it’s a day i’ve wanted for a long time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: </span>
  </em>
  <span>🥺</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: i lov u bro…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: i love you too ^^</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: oh my heart … ;_;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: you’ve never had a birthday party before?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: that’s so cruel</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: but you’ll finally have one tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: and the RFA will share it with you guys</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: man… this is so touching</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: it will be extra extra special with everyone together</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: and with all the gifts ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: … I’m wondering what you got me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: it’s a secret ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: until tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: btw Saeran, what are you going to get your big bro?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: duct tape probably so you can stop calling yourself that</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: aaannd heartfelt moment is over </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: speaking of gifts, I wanted to get you guys something technological, but I have no idea about what any of that stuff is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: ZEN NO PlS BUY IT FOR YOURSELF INSTEAD OF US</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I don’t need it, silly. I just wanted to buy it for you guys as gifts!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: pls I cried the last time I looked at your computer pls I’m begging you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: what’s wrong with his computer?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: It’s a 386</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: ……..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: you mean like… from the 80’s?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: … yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: it works fine!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: No, it doesn’t. I used it once. It kept flickering off, and when I asked you for help, you JUST SLAMMED YOUR HAND AGAINST THE MONITOR UNTIL IT TURNED ON AGAIN</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: but it still works after that, doesn’t it…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Zen, the perfect bday gift to me, and Saeran, is buying </span>
    <span>yourself</span>
    <span> a completely modern computer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: but I don’t know how to work those…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: 2nite i shall pray for Zen</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh, wishing Jaehee and Jumin have time during work to slide into this conversation. You can almost hear Jumin’s condescending remarks over knowing technology and Zen angrily voicing that at least he knows how to take selfies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The click of the door catches your attention. Saeran enters the bedroom with a bunch of uninflated balloons in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles at you. “Saeyoung is actually praying right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh as Saeran sits beside you on the mattress, the springs protesting a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could blow up balloons before tomorrow so we’d have some decorations. I managed to get some with honey buddha packets saying happy birthday.” He holds out a few of them. You take them in your hands, feeling the rubber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would love that,” you chuckle, watching as he blows up one balloon with effort.  “So, what did you get him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods to something in the lower shelf of your night stand. It was a large rectangular item, wrapped in shiny, striped paper with a bow. How did you not see that before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new laptop. It’s the latest version with all the upgrades he wanted.” He explains, watching the question on your face. “I had it wrapped and delivered to our house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of understanding crosses your face. It’s difficult to go out and shop for presents right now with the media frenzy. Surely someone would spot them in the downtown mall and cause a chaos of reporters. By now, you can barely remember a life without the threat of the paparazzi, but you are thankful for internet delivery services.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...” His voice breaks you out of your thoughts. He’s tying the end of the balloon, now fully inflated and festive with sparkles and colors. “What did you get me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes twinkle with playfulness. Your stomach suddenly churns in excitement. “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression doesn’t change, having expected your answer. “It’s nice buying and receiving gifts for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re grinning now, still excited at the prospect of showing him your new shop. “It is. Christmas will be even more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands falter while handling another balloon, some kind of sadness passing over his eyes before they’re lighting up again. “Yes.. I bet it will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile softly at him, knowing it will be the first real Christmas with his brother and a good family. Your heart bursts at how well everything is going. You glance at your phone, see Saeyoung and Zen still chatting away about technology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you get Saeyoung?” Saeran’s curious voice interrupts your thoughts. You playfully push his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with you and these presents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “I can’t help it. I’ve always loved the idea of presents as a child, even though I’d never get any. I’m just excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your smile softens. “I got him something he said he always wanted as a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s gaze is curious now, and you remember the passing conversation with Saeyoung, the wonder in his eyes as he spoke about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll love it,” Saeran says surely, almost as if knowing exactly what you gifted his brother. You smile at him warmly before he holds up another uninflated balloon between his fingers for you to take. “Now, we should finish up the rest of these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give him a nod as you take it. “Right. We have a big day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fruition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone keeping up with this story! And for your wonderful comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day begins with excited voices talking from the kitchen. Laughter and loud conversation that is not able to be controlled wakes you up early. You assume the twins have both awakened earlier than usual today, with Saeran probably having already prepared breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sliding out of bed and brushing your teeth, you make your way to the kitchen only to be met with bright faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n!” Saeyoung sings. You give him a sleepy smile as you sit yourself down at the table. Saeran pecks your lips in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins’ eyes are shining, their smiles bright, their bed hair messy. Your heart softens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Saeran returns, warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung claps his hands together. “Now, show me what you got me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran gives him a muted, playful glare. “It’s nine in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung shrugs. “The celebration always begins early when God Seven is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran blinks. “Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since always!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is a special day, let’s not fight,” you chastise, turning to Saeyoung. “My gift can’t really be used indoors, so why don’t we finish eating breakfast and then we can open them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two pairs of curious eyes land on you, with Saeyoung nodding slowly, mind whirling and thinking of what you could have possibly gotten him. “Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the twins finish their miyeok-guk, a seaweed soup, you and Saeran bring out large boxes of presents, igniting a gleam in Saeyoung’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Saeyoung has already given Saeran a chess set for his gift, all that is left is giving Saeyoung the gifts you bought him, and of course, your present to Saeran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After tearing into Saeran’s meticulously wrapped present, Saeyoung is ecstatic about the new laptop. It doesn’t look like anything you’ve seen on the market, and you figure it’s only known by elite tech whizzes and the like. They share hugs with warm smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect.” Saeyoung gushes, before a flash of guilt crosses his face. “Much better than a chess set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran waves him off. “I’m not into technology or anything fancy, you know that. I love your gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung relaxes before enveloping him in another hug. “It’s nice exchanging presents. I’ve dreamed of this day for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran smiles, eyes misty as Saeyoung pulls away. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly hold up your present so as to not interrupt the sweet moment, and catch Saeyoung’s attention immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What has my sister-in-law gotten me?” He asks, wiggling his fingers before gently taking the large box in his arms. Saeran flushes a light pink but does not say anything, his curiosity overtaking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wrapping paper is peeled away by Saeyoung’s excited hands, the box lid popped open, and a gasp cuts through the air. </span>
  <span>Saeyoung glances at you with wide eyes before looking back at the gift in his hand. He removes it from the box carefully, the nylon and deep colorful fabric coming into view and adding a nice contrast to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran smiles knowingly and Saeyoung glances back at you. “You got me a kite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod, a lightness rising in your chest. “Just like you said you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung turns the large, colorful object over in his hands, noticing the spool of wire connected to it inside the box. “When I was a kid…” he trails off, voice in a mix of deep thought and disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed you still want it now. Was I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran is smiling, taking in the sight of his brother’s rising excitement. “No, I don’t think you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung looks up at you sharply, emotion taking over his face. “No, you weren’t. Thank you… Y/n.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give him a warm smile before Saeyoung’s fingers pry open the flat rhombus shape, revealing another layer of fabric. His brows furrow in confusion as he peers up at you again. “There are two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran glances at you in question, but you only shrug. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>both of your birthdays, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stares at you for a moment as Saeyoung hands him his kite, an identical rainbow colored one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n… this is a problem.” Saeyoung says, voice strained. You look at him in confusion, but his frustration doesn’t let up. “You’ve given me an unstoppable urge to go outside and try it out right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran is now delicately handling his kite with a smile. “We can’t do that, dummy. We’re in the middle of the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but,” Saeyoung sighs. “There’s a park nearby, with an open field! And it’s perfectly windy today! And we could have so much fun flying these!” He gently shakes the kite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran falls quiet, mind thinking about the risk of going out in public, but you can also sense his excitement as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>go,” you suggest. “Right now. It’s the morning of a workday, so I doubt anyone will be there to recognize you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung nods quickly, his pure excitement emanating from him. “And if we had to, we can wear my wigs this time instead of sweatshirts and sunglasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Saeran immediately responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have long blonde and pink haired ones-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh at the mental image. “I think it will be fine without any disguise. Let’s go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung grins, letting out some sort of happy squeal before running off to his room to change. Saeran turns to follow him, eyes still trained on his kite with a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>No one is there at the park. Still, the 11 o’ clock sun presents a pleasant spring day, with just the right amount of wind for kite flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung jumps out of the car and runs onto the grass with you and Saeran following far behind. He immediately begins unspooling his kite, grinning with childlike excitement as the rainbow rhombus is raised higher and higher in the sky, its tail fluttering against the stream of the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing!” He shouts, head tilted back, grin wide. You feel a lightness in your chest at the sight, thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s small but it makes him happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance at Saeran who is busy unspooling his own kite, the colored wings taking flight like a bird. The wind is steady under the nylon, keeping it afloat in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Saeran breathes, a wide smile on his face, mint eyes alight with wonder as he handles the spool carefully in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran!” Saeyoung calls from a distance away, pacing along the grass and watching his kite follow. “Come over here and race me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran giggles and obliges. “What, you’re thinking that your kite is faster than my kite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung grins as they line up on a patch of green with their identical kites fluttering high above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n is the finish line!” Saeyoung calls so that you can hear. You giggle and line yourself across from them. They lower their kites a little and you hear Saeyoung shout, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Readysetgo!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bursts into a sprint and Saeran follows a fraction of a second behind him, protesting between laughs. Their kites trail behind them in the wind as they run across the grass. Bright laughter rings throughout the air, the wind pushing their fringes away from their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they stumble past you with laughter punctuated by heavy breathes, Saeyoung yells, “Now, the other way! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Readysetgo!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before launching off in the direction he came from. Saeran protests loudly, but still sprints after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cheating!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung finishes his sprint several yards away, observing his kite fluttering in the breeze above him. He grins once Saeran meets him there. “You may be a better chess player but I am unmatched in… uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stares at him. “Kite racing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung nods resolutely, cutting off Saeran’s playful voice of protest. “That is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>sport. One without water. I’m the champion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The champion of cheating,” Saeran counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung takes mock offense. “I won that fair and square. Want to see it again? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Readysetgo!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He takes off again towards you, earning laughs from both you and Saeran, who doesn’t follow this time.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The twins have their fun for one more hour, with Saeran lending you his kite for a while. You are grateful for the chance to fly it around, something about a toy made of nylon floating in the air bringing an infectious, child-like joy to you. The boys thank you heartily again for their gifts before calling it a day and returning to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to head home,” Saeyoung says, hair completely tousled and windswept. “We should get the food ready for when the fam comes over this evening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, can we stop by one place? It will be fairly quick,” you ask. Saeran gives you a curious look, but you return it with a smile. Saeyoung glances at you through the mirror, as equally confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Y/n.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give him the address and soon enough, you’re on the road, stopping by a small storefront not too far away from your house. It’s pale green in color, full glass windows, round trimming on the roof, and nestled in between two other buildings. There is a small, cute sign on a pole jutting out from the door, blank and waiting to be named.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jump out of the car and step through the door, not waiting to see the confused expressions of the twins. The room is wide, with hardwood floors and empty shelves lining the walls. Dozens of boxes lie on the ground, stacked on top of each other. There is an empty desk to the side, where you imagine the cash register to go. You eye the door at the back, one that probably leads to the green house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n… what is this?” Saeran ask, walking in alongside a confused Saeyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spread your arms, excitement rising through your chest. “This is our store!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber and mint eyes fixate on you. They’re stunned, expressions unchanging as you talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where Saeyoung’s toys will be displayed.” You trace your hand along the smooth wood of the counters and shelves. Then, you sidle up to Saeran and take his hand with a big smile. The boy is still surprised beyond belief as you guide him through the back door, to the </span>
  <span>amazing greenhouse that lies beyond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a triangular roof with thick, transparent glass lining the top and side walls to let in sunlight, with an empty space spread out in front of you, waiting to be filled with flowers. It’s not a terribly large space, but it’s not small either. It’s humble, the size of an average flower shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is where your flowers will be,” you finish as Saeran stares, wide eyed at the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Saeyoung breathes as he steps inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked it out myself so I could surprise you both. I wanted this to be your birthday present,” you say softly. He glances down at you, disbelief still written in his eyes. You chuckle, “surely you didn’t think that kite was your gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stutters. “I thought… “ he trails off, silent again, and something tugs at your heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like it, we can change-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I just… can’t believe that it’s coming to life. It was my dream to do something with flowers for the longest time, and now it’s right here in front of me, waiting.” He explains, eyes running over the greenhouse before landing on you. “And you did all of this, all for me.” His face softens considerably, a hand coming to rest on his cheek. </span>
  <span>“I love it. I love</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth floods your chest as he pulls you in for a kiss. His lips are soft, with him pouring all of his emotions, his gratefulness, his love for you, into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo! The official start of Choi's Toys and Flowers is here! I can’t wait!” Saeyoung rubs his hands together in excitement, eyes flitting to your intertwined frames. “Guys?” He calls, your kiss still having no ending. “The third wheel is still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull away from Saeran with effort, though he is smiling. His soft, mint eyes are drinking in your breathless frame as you squeeze his arm lightly in scolding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your gift too, Saeyoung,” you chuckle, breaking away from Saeran’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” he exhales, smiling at you warmly. “And you may be the best gift bearer ever.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a while of exploring and imagining where things will go, the three of you leave the store, unsuccessful in avoiding tripping over one of the many boxes. As you step outside into the spring daylight, you spot someone standing in front of the store. It’s an elderly woman, shorter than you, examining the storefront with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances at you, face melting into a kind smile. “Oh, hello! Is there a new store opening up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin. “Yes, a flower shop! And.. a toy store. A flower store that sells toys. Or a toy store that sells flowers,” you fumble. “Either way, it’ll be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. “Oh, that’s wonderful. I love this side of the city, it always has the best storefronts. I was only curious...” she trails off, eyes spotting something behind you. Stunned shock envelopes her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re about to ask what is wrong, until you hear the door closing and Saeyoung bantering with Saeran behind you. Soon, though, their voices grow quiet as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you boys… you look exactly alike, you have red hair-” she’s pointing, her voice is breathless. Dread curls at the pit of your stomach at the mistake you've made. “You are the sons of Saejoong Choi! Oh my god, you’re all over the news!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran tugs your sleeve harshly, whispering "<em>we have to go,"</em> and you see Saeyoung already making a break for the car. </span>
  <span>You leave the stunned woman on the street as you jump in the passenger seat, and Saeyoung floors it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You reach home with much more care than before, with the guilt settled firmly in your stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, you’ve apologized a million times.” Saeyoung says, slightly exasperated as he enters the password to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I’m sorry...” you sigh before shaking your head. “I should’ve been more careful and not talked to anybody. Or at least remembered our situation and waited until no one was on the street until we went outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran rubs your shoulders once you enter the bunker. “Don’t worry about that. She’ll probably forget she saw us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You plop down on the couch in defeat. “It’s not something you forget,” you grumble as Saeyoung flips on the television. “And I even told her we were starting up a shop,” you groan, rubbing your eyes in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice of the news reporter comes into clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-twin boys were just spotted at this storefront. This woman reports that she saw them with a young female.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The same lady before is drawn into the frame, eyes and voice excited at her discovery. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! They were identical, with red hair, just like the pictures that were released. And they look so very much like their father! ...Who is, of course, deplorable, but it’s still quite amazing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You wring your hands. “How could there be a news story already!? We were just there twenty minutes ago!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran rests a hand on your shoulder. Saeyoung shrugs. “News works fast when there’s a good story.” His words sound indifferent, but there is a sad tone to his voice that sends a pang of guilt through you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reporter draws the microphone back to her own mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You said that this young woman reportedly told you they were starting a flower shop, right here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman replies, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, uh, a flower and toy store I believe. I’ll expect they’ll be back in some time. They left in such a hurry when I realized who they were."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The reporter turns back to the camera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the first sighting of Saeyoung and Saeran Choi in public since the high profile arrest, trial, and conviction of their father, Saejoong Choi, the former prime minister. It seems that the boys have moved on, and are beginning a new venture in their lives. If they are truly starting a business, then we can expect to see them here soon, and we will be watching closely until then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung sighs, clicking off the television. “At least she didn’t take a picture of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my fault. I just wanted to surprise you,” you rub your forehead. “Now, they’ll know where to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not like we would have remained completely anonymous.” Saeran explains, voice soft. “Even if this hadn’t happened, and we started the store and had a few customers, someone would have recognized us, and sent the word spreading over the city. The name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Choi’s Toys and Flowers </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t give us much cover to begin with,” he chuckles, though you don’t return it. “We’re taking that chance anyway because it’s our dream, a new chapter of our lives, and the publicity can’t really hurt sales, would it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance at him. “No, but harassment and invasion of privacy might hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worst case scenario, we’ll have Jumin’s bodyguards at the store entrance,” Saeyoung suggests, hopping off the armchair of the couch. “Even though people will be eager to see who we are, I think most of them have good intentions, and will buy our stuff in support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh heavily as Saeran rubs your back comfortingly. “Yes, I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up,” Saeran smiles, “It’s still the best birthday present ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses your temple, and you relent, lips curling in a smile. Saeyoung glances at the clock and then down at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. And the RFA is coming over in an hour, so we better get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Choi Birthday Bash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your patience! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Together, you prepare snacks, decorations and, more importantly, the cake. Saeran helps with the cooking while Saeyoung readies the party favors and the games he is so insistent about. There is excited chatter as everyone rushes to get things ready, looking forward to the twins’ very first birthday party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first doorbell rings about an hour later and Yoosung’s voice echoes through the intercom system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Huh? Favorite ice cream flavor? The password isn’t in Arabic? I even brought the dictionary this time,” he whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen’s voice follows his. “Well, did Saeran ever mention his favorite ice cream flavor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but we can try all the flavors and see which is the correct one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It says we only have two tries before this thing pulverizes us,” Zen notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudden banging sounds from the door with Yoosung’s muffled voice yelling, “Saeyoung! Saeran! Let us in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen’s voice cuts in sharply. “Oi! Don’t do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A robotic voice responds. “Hostile intruder alert. Commencing destruction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone lets out an ungodly shriek as the other one screams. Saeyoung begins laughing, finally making his way to the computer station. He types in a series of code, receiving a “security system disabled” window. </span>
  <span>Saeran opens the door to see Yoosung huddled behind a very shocked Zen, whose face melts into anger. He turns around to glare at Yoosung.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were going to use me as a human shield!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung gives a nervous laugh, not answering as he waves at Saeran. “Hi Saeran! Happy birthday!” He hands Saeran a small present wrapped in yellow paper and a bow, which is set aside on the table. </span>
  <span>Zen is grumbling, though he hands over his present as well, and wishes a happy birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys should really disable that monster door lock thing for friends. Or at least give us the password.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that wouldn’t be as fun,” Saeyoung interjects, trotting into the living room with an impish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen opens his mouth to protest but Saeran answers before he can. “It’s Mint Chocolate Chip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen sighs. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung deflates, giving Saeran a muted glare that the younger twin ignores. He grumbles something like, “always ruining my thunder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung steps forward, looking around at the ceiling and walls, lined with bright red. “Wow, this is your place? It suits you guys so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen looks around with a less impressed expression. “Well, maybe only Saeyoung. I can see Saeran and Y/n in a pretty apartment surrounded by flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “We wouldn’t mind that either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen glances at the floor, the furniture, brows furrowing in realization. “It’s clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung gasps, violet eyes running across the floor. “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen nods, convinced. “Now it’s believable that all three of you live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung crosses his arms. “Are you saying the only explanation for it being clean here is that someone else is cleaning up after me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen and Yoosung nod at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung shrugs. “That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran chuckles, motioning to the kitchen. “We have some snacks prepared, if you’re hungry. Jaehee and Jumin said they will be here soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone congregates in the kitchen, enjoying the food prepared by Saeran and chatting away. Twenty minutes later, new voices crackle over the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favorite ice cream flavor?” Jaehee’s voice sounds. “It isn’t in Arabic this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that is Saeran’s doing. Thank goodness,” Jumin responds. “If Zen and Yoosung were allowed in, they should have disabled the system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance at Saeyoung who is only smiling, unmoving towards the door. He really enjoys having his fun, you note mentally, especially on his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran rolls his eyes and moves towards the entryway. Jumin and Jaehee appear into view once the door is opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran! Happy birthday,” Jaehee smiles, handing him her loosely wrapped gift. Jumin’s present, on the other hand, appears expensive, wrapped in gold paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sets aside the presents and guides them to the kitchen, where they wish Saeyoung a happy birthday as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard what happened on the news.” Jaehee adjusts her glasses, referring to the woman who caught them earlier in front of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin tuts. “It was unwise to go out in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung groans. “We know, but it’s a difficult thing-sitting inside when we’ve got our freedom for the first time. Y/n got us amazing presents and showed us our store!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung interjects. “Your store? You started it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Zen remarks. “So that was the birthday present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Saeyoung answers. “It was really cool. And Y/n set it all up without our knowledge and surprised us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys can drop by and see it for yourselves,” you suggest. “Although…you should be careful of reporters… or anyone in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung glances at Jumin and Jaehee. “What happened on the news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that someone recognized Saeran and Saeyoung and reported it to a news channel. They did an entire news story on their first sighting in public,” Jumin explains. “I’ve been receiving quite a few phone calls from reporters inquiring for a comment, an interview, and most popularly, your location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I hate those,” Zen comments. “They never respect privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin nods. “They certainly do not. I am not planning on commenting or revealing anything to the public unless you two are comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jumin,” Saeran exhales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung pats Jumin on the shoulder. “Yeah, thanks. We’ll probably never be comfortable revealing anything anyway,” he chuckles. Then, he clasps his hands together, his eyes running over the entire group. “Anyway, since everyone is here, the pre party talk shall end and the Choi Birthday Bash officially commences.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The first thing on Saeyoung’s schedule is party games, one of which is a trivia game. You have been tasked with coming up with the questions and being the moderator. You collected the cards on which you wrote down the toughest questions you could find on the internet. If the twins’ chess games are anything to go by, you’d need to be able to stump their intelligence somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ready a small whiteboard to keep a tally of the scores. The birthday boys are divided into two different teams to make things interesting. That only leaves the matter of deciding who is on each team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran scans the group, pointing. “Okay, me, Jumin and Jaehee in one group-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo, don’t put Jaehee and Jumin together in one group,” Yoosung complains. “They’re too smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen coughs. “What are you saying about us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung blinks at him, “Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung interjects. “Fine, Zen and Jaehee with me. Everyone else with Saeran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathers on either side of the living room, divided amongst the couch and the armchair. Jumin, Yoosung and Saeran are on one side, and Zen, Jaehee and Saeyoung on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read the question and whoever says the correct answer first gets the point for their team.” You read the room. “Ready?” Everyone nods, and Saeran and Saeyoung already appear competitive, as they always do in any competition against the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a deep breath, gazing down at the card. “What is the name of a celestial object that has a black hole in the center of its mass and emits energy from both sides?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A quasar.” Saeyoung answers, although Saeran says the exact same answer a fraction of a second slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I give a point for both or just for Saeyoung?” You ask, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods. “For both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just for me!” Saeyoung protests. “You did say whoever answers<em> first.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh in acquiescence and tally one point for Saeyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung snickers. “Wow, Y/n turned against her boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You protest hotly. “I’m trying to be impartial! It’s difficult with two geniuses in a trivia game, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran simply waves off any offense and signals to get to the next question. You sigh, sensing the impending doom of the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many bones does the adult human bod-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“206,” The twins echo, with Saeran first this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“270,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran first again. You tally 2 points for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the capital of Latvia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riga!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One tally for Saeyoung, half a second faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the last ruler of the Julio-Claudian dynasty of the Roman Emp-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many major tectonic plates does Earth ha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes like this for a few rounds, with them even beating Jumin and Jaehee in answering business questions and others of the like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the physics phenomena in which two waves superimpose to form a new wave that is of the same or different amplitude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wave interference!” They echo at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung suddenly wails in frustration at the ceiling, arms raised. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What in heaven’s name is the point of having teams if they’re just going to answer all the questions!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin gives a single pat on Yoosung’s shoulder.  “It’s best to have been prepared for this beforehand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung is still staring at the ceiling in hopelessness as you read the next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the name of the vocal range that lies higher than the baritone voice but below the countertenor voice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran and Saeyoung stare helplessly, tongue tied, and without an answer, in the one subject that isn’t math, science, history or geography. There is a beat of silence before everyone is staring at Zen, who is mindlessly picking at his fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung smacks him hard in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Zen grabs his pectoral with an offended look on his face. “What was that for!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the singer! Answer the question!” Saeyoung urges. Zen’s crimson eyes grow wide, looking from him to Saeran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you guys don’t know this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five seconds left to answer,” you warn. Saeyoung hits him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Zen rubs his chest. “It’s the tenor tessitura!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “One point for team Saeyoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Saeyoung jumps to hug Zen but he dodges him frightfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continue on. “What is the symbolic meaning of primrose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purity, good health, new beginnings,” Saeran answers easily, smiling at you. Saeyoung groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair, he’s like, the expert on those things!” Saeyoung complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By those things, you mean flowers?” Jaehee asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh, moving onto the next question, having expected this objection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the name of the Japanese manufacturer of Honey Buddha Chips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung smiles at your merciful question, opening his mouth to answer, though Yoosung beats him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malbee!” He shouts in glee, pounding on Saeyoung’s back. “Ahaha! I beat you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on the same team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung stops. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more rounds pass, with Jumin getting in one answer about cat nip and Jaehee about coffee makers. In the end, however, the tallies add up to being equal. No one is surprised but Saeyoung is slightly disappointed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we have a lightning round or something?” Saeyoung asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran out of questions, sorry.” You shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t the entire game feel like a lightning round?” Yoosung quips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran appears beside you, smiling. “It was fun. And went about exactly as I suspected.” He kisses your cheek. “Thanks for setting it up. It couldn’t have been easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh. “No, it wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung chuckles. “Why don’t we take a break then and get to opening presents next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran grins. “Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathers around the living room, seated upon the cushions and floor, with boxes of presents strewn about for the twins to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin’s present, two small boxes wrapped in what looks like gold paper, reveal expensive watches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung releases a disbelieving breath, turning over the watch in his hands. “Jumin coming through with the gifts, as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran blanches, fingers tracing the silver handle. “This is… we can’t accept this…” he breathes, staring at the diamond studs inside the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin waves them off. “Please, they’re the cheapest ones I could find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What store were you looking in?” Yoosung scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jumin was actually going to give you bottles of wine but Jaehee had to remind him that you’re not drinkers,” Zen juts in. “So much for thoughtfulness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin glances at him. “Why don’t they open your presents then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Zen says smugly, handing over his wrapped gifts. Saeyoung and Saeran open them to reveal mousepads and laptop skins. They are customized, one pair with pretty floral decorations and the other with cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that if I couldn’t buy tech for you guys then I could at least get something close to it,” Zen explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran smoothes his hand over the surface of the laptop cover. “These are very nice. Thank you, Zen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung inspects the mousepad quietly. “These </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be nice presents. But we don’t use mouses anymore. Those are ancient history. Now, we just control the monitor cursor with our minds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at Saeyoung, but realization dawns on Zen’s face. “Oh, wow, I didn’t know technology has evolved so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran elbows Saeyoung’s side. “It </span>
  <span>hasn’t. They are great gifts. Thank you, Zen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung giggles. “Yes, they are. Honestly, I’m very impressed that you thought of something for me this time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen blinks at him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung shrugs. “It’s just that, last year, and the year before that… and the year before that, you gave me an autographed picture of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to sell those!” Zen protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but for my birthday?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen crosses his arms. “I don’t see what’s wrong with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung interrupts the argument while shoving his present towards the boys. “My turn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung gifted them small cards with LOLOL VIP codes to use for playing highly exclusive levels and discounted gear. He grins excitedly as they thank him. “We will have the most epic showdown of all time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehee gives a little bonsai tree, one that can be taken care of indoors, which makes Saeran smile. She gives Saeyoung a bobblehead of himself, which he is far too excited about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the wrapping paper is cleared away, Saeran smiles shyly at everyone. “I’ve always dreamed of getting presents. Thank you all for giving me such a great birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung’s brows knit together. “Aw, of course, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehee nods, smiling. “You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin gives a warm smile. “And it won’t be the last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, there will be many more birthdays and holidays with presents that we will share together,” Zen adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung slings an arm over his brother’s shoulder. “And our birthday isn’t over yet! We still have the cake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s excited muttering as everyone migrates to the dining room. You carry the large, rectangular cake and place it at the end of the table. Saeran helps add two candles on top of the vanilla frosting, smiling softly at you as you light them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rub his back affectionately. “It’s time to sing, everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notes of the birthday song ring in the air, accompanied by clapping. It ends with Yoosung hitting the high note and applause. Saeyoung and Saeran blow out the candles together. Then, they cut the cake and feed each other the first bites, resulting in frosting smushed over mouths and loud laughter while you take pictures on your phone. Plates are passed around, the cake is cut in decent pieces and eventually, everyone’s eating with pleasant chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s strawberry,” Zen notes thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Saeran’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>favorite flavor,” Saeyoung teases, earning a playful shove from Saeran.</span>
</p><p>"There's a lot of tasty flavors, alright?" He says, smiling.</p><p>
  <span>“These times together are very enjoyable,” Jumin comments, swallowing a bite of the cake. “I regret that we were not able to have a party last time due to Saeyoung’s kidnapping and the hectic course of events. I would very much like to invite the guests again and have another party,” Jumin suggests. “With V’s permission, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At those words, an icy chill crosses over you, Saeran and Saeyoung, though the rest of the RFA is oblivious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck trying to get a response. We haven’t been able to contact him for months, remember?” Yoosung frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a long trip he’s taking,” Zen notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he’s alright,” Jaehee sighs. "It would have been nice if he could join us today."</span>
</p><p>Something passes over Saeran's face, an uninterpretable expression. <span>Jumin’s eyes gloss over in sadness. “Yes, I hope so too. But all we can do is wait for a response from him.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“We might as well throw it ourselves. If he’s disappeared for this long, he probably doesn’t even care about RFA,” Yoosung grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung,” Zen chides. "Not now. We're celebrating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung only sighs and reaches for another slice of cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s focus is now on Saeran, all playfulness having slipped away. His eyes are dead set and questioning. Saeran discreetly pulls you and Saeyoung off to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to tell them,” Saeyoung says, voice low. “It nearly slipped my mind, with the trial and and all that’s happened within these months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sighs. “I know. We’ll tell them. But not now, not today.” He pauses, eyes darting to somewhere behind you. You all glance at the scene before you, of a laughing Yoosung and Zen chiding him, Jaehee and Jumin smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just enjoy today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung releases an exhale. “Alright,” he relents. “But soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods. “Soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You three slowly return to the laughter and the pleasant atmosphere of celebration, with hearts a bit heavier than when it began.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii everyone. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I had a chance to get into the groove of school and should be able to post somewhat regularly again. I missed this story T^T even though I was only away from it for a couple of weeks. </p><p>It looks like the action similar to the first few chapters is starting up again! I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleaning up from the party takes a few days, though the leftover cake is sure to last for several more. Saeyoung is determined to have it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner until it’s finished. Meanwhile, Saeran has taken a great liking to his little bonsai tree. He finds a place for it upon a window sill. You remind yourself to thank Jaehee for her thoughtfulness.</p><p>In the meantime, you spend what free time you have scrolling through your laptop. You order more inventory to be delivered to the flower shop. Although it’s slowly shaping up to be a full store, you know you’ll have to wait until the media eyes glued to the front doors go away. </p><p>The house is quieter than usual, either from tiredness, or with everyone’s minds delved in thought about last night’s conversation. The roll of low thunder in the distance signals the beginnings of a storm. The light that usually filters in from the top windows is muted and dull. It creates a pleasant atmosphere, one characterized by both sluggishness and coziness.</p><p>As the rain begins its patter against the windows and speeds up to its full course, you abandon your laptop and tread to the living room. There, Saeran and Saeyoung rest on the couch and armchair, fingers fiddling with their phones, not bothering to have changed out of their pajamas.</p><p>There is an uncomfortable feeling in the air, however, even though it seems to be hidden. Last night’s realization weighs heavily on their shoulders. Your minds are immersed in V, in the RFA, in how to tell them about this unthinkably shocking truth. Saeyoung’s eyes flit to you, then Saeran, with an understanding settling deep within those amber eyes.</p><p>You can’t push this away anymore. You’ll have to tell them.</p><p>Saeyoung clicks his phone shut and sets it beside him on the lamp stand. He lets out a sigh, eyes traveling to the windows, dotted with rain droplets, before glancing back at you.</p><p>“Do you guys know Indra?”</p><p>Saeran’s eyes flit to him. “The Hindu god of storms?”</p><p>Saeyoung gives a single nod. “In Vedic times, there was a serpent, or a dragon, named Vritra. He imprisoned all the rivers and brought drought to humankind.” His eyes flitted between you and Saeran. “He was slain by Indra, who freed the water and brought rain and sunshine to humans.” </p><p>You feel yourself becoming engrossed in Saeyoung’s tale-telling skills as he continues.</p><p>“Vritra represents a great evil, the obstructer of human prosperity and happiness. Indra represents divine good, the dragon slayer who brings happiness to the world.” Saeyoung pauses. “Does it sound familiar?” </p><p>He’s peering at Saeran, almost in a challenge of wits, even on a topic as estranged as ancient mythology.</p><p>Saeran, of course, knows the answer. “Sounds a lot like Zeus, the Greek god of storms slaying the serpent Typhon.” He pauses, brain gears turning. “Or Thor, the Norse storm god, who slays the sea serpent Midgard. And Susano’o, the Japanese storm god who slays Yamata-no-Orochi, the serpent with eight heads.”</p><p>Saeyoung gives him a look. “I was just looking for one example, but thanks for all of them.” His eyes glow inquisitively. “What is the lesson here?”</p><p>“Gods of water and storms are respected?” You guess, although the representation of serpents is very interesting. </p><p>Saeyoung gives a nod. “Close. I’m saying it’s universal. Good must defeat evil in a great struggle in order to free the world and bring happiness. The fact that ‘good’ is represented as gods of the sky just goes to show you how much humans looked at the sky as a symbol of freedom, and water as a symbol of life and prosperity.”</p><p>You and Saeran stare at Saeyoung as he plucks his phone from the table, giving no further explanation. </p><p>“That was all amazing but what are you saying, exactly?” Saeran asks.</p><p>Saeyoung sighs. “I’m saying we have to tell the RFA about Rika. It’s going to be a pain but it’s the truth and it’ll be worth it,” he pauses. “And that Rika is a snake.”</p><p>You snort. Saeyoung mulls that over in his mind. “...Couldn’t you have just said that without the mythology stuff?”</p><p>Saeyoung’s cheeks turn red. “I wanted to weave in the importance of what I was going to say!” He protests hotly.</p><p>Saeran smiles. “Or you just wanted to impress us with your knowledge.”</p><p>Saeyoung groans. “Look, it was raining, and I… just, never mind.”</p><p>Not a day without a brotherly quarrel, you note fondly. “It will be difficult finding time to meet up again. Jaehee mentioned that the company is starting a new project today and Zen has an uptick in shows he needs to perform,” you explain.</p><p>“Let’s tell them over the messenger. That’s how I told them about my situation, after all,” Saeran suggests. </p><p>Saeyoung releases a heavy sigh, leaning over in his chair, amber eyes dull behind his thick glasses. “It’s going to be hard on them. Especially Yoosung.”</p><p>Saeran’s shoulders sag.</p><p>“It’s the only way. We have to tell them about V so we can save him.” You pipe in. “Like you explained so eloquently in the mythology format.”</p><p>Saeyoung gives a single nod before grabbing his phone from the night table and slinking back in his chair. You exchange glances with Saeran as you take your own phones and tap into the messenger.</p><p> </p><p>— <em> Saeyoung has entered the chatroom — </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Hey guys… we have something you need to hear.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Their reactions are just as you initially thought they would be - nobody believed Saeyoung. They mainly believe, since he’s the one talking, that it’s a prank. A twisted one at that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: I don’t think you should be joking about stuff like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: Yeah, Saeyoung, what are you even saying? This is too far, even for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: I’m also concerned as to what brought this on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: It’s true. We didn’t tell you because we thought it wasn’t safe to spread ourselves thin over 2 separate investigations. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: But now that our father is in prison, I think it’s time to tell you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: The reason I was ever separated from Saeyoung in the first place is because Rika and V agreed to look after me while Saeyoung joined the hacking agency.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: Rika…? And V? They were your adoptive parents? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: something like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: They agreed to look after him as long as I never contacted Saeran again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: That’s … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Terrible… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I felt that it was worth it, if I could protect our identities from our father. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: A few years in, though, Rika began telling me that Saeyoung abandoned me, and that I should go somewhere else with her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Some years later, she left V and took me into a cult headquarters that she built. From then on, she stayed there and ran the entire place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: I’m guessing that’s the time V told everyone that she had killed herself, when she didn’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosung: ... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> --- Yoosung has left the chatroom --- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Yoosung… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Guys, this is really hard to hear, especially for Yoosung. If this is a joke- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: I hardly doubt they would joke about something as serious as this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Jumin’s right. We had a hard time even working up the nerve to tell you guys. But it’s the truth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: I called Yoosung. He’s on his way over to my place right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: That’s good. Make sure you guys are all okay.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Saeyoung… are you saying that Rika is alive, as of this present moment? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: And is V with her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Most likely. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: V made up a lie that Rika had killed herself because he felt guilty. He thought he was the reason she became… like that. He wanted to bring her back on his own. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: That man… of course he would. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: But Rika seemed so… kind and normal? Yoosung would swear up and down that she wasn’t mentally ill. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: When Saeran was explaining his story to me, he gave me a good analogy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Rika is like our father. On the outside, they can take on a face that seems kind and approachable. But on the inside, or to people very close to them, they can be very different. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Didn’t you notice V becoming more quiet and distant the longer he was with Rika? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: …. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: … yes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: So.... So you’re saying the reason why we never found her body is because she never actually killed herself? She just left to run her cult and V made up this lie? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Yoosung was right!?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Man… and all those times, we told him off for suspecting V… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: What happened at this… cult? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: The cult is called ‘Mint Eye’. Rika took many of your past party guests and recruited them into the cult.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: you’re kidding… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: our party guests!? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: she wanted to steal everything from the RFA and make it into Mint Eye. That’s why, the entire time Saeran was with her, she forced him to become the hacker that kept attacking our messenger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: so that’s how you became the hacker… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: both you and Saeyoung were hackers that fought each other and you didn’t even know it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: That’s… unbelievably cruel.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Rika… i can’t even understand this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Rika was… brutal. She tortured people who disobeyed her. She brainwashed people relentlessly. She forced us to drink toxins.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: my god </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: this isn’t even making sense. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: it took me a long time to believe it too </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: but Saeran lived through every bit of it, every bit of her abuse. So I encourage you to push through and believe us for his sake. Because it’s his truth too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: thanks, brother… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Did she brainwash you too, Saeran? Into hating Saeyoung?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: unbelievable… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: she wanted someone to come into your messenger so that I could gain as much information as possible. So I recruited Y/n and she stayed with us at Mint Eye. Even though I told her that it was just an app testing center. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Y/n stayed with you… so that place you and Y/n escaped from was actually Rika’s cult!?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Yes.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: askdjsahg omy god  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Y/n… did you see Rika there? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Yes. She was very mean and manipulative. But she was very much alive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: …. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Is everyone alright? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Just processing everything...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: Yoosung’s at my door. I’ll tell him everything later. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Alright. Thanks, Zen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: What happened then? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: I was tasked with taking care of Y/n and… well.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: we fell in love </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You feel Saeran gently elbow your side. You let out a giggle in spite of the situation at the pink blush taking over his face, his teal eyes unmoving from his screen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Well… that’s one good thing to come out of this, I suppose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: Yeah, she… helped me wake up from my brainwashing and manipulation. Rika didn’t take it well. She had me cut Y/n off from the messenger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: and you disappeared. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: ohhh so that’s why… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Yeah. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: After that, we managed to escape, and that’s when you met me on the messenger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: wow... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: So you escaped the cult. But the cult is still there, unknown amongst outsiders. Rika is alive, and V is with her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: Yeah… that’s why you can’t reach him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: And all those long trips he used to take without phone service? He was actually surveilling the cult HQ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Mr. Han? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: He told me I was his closest friend. Yet he… he kept all this from me since the beginning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: When he indicated that he was going away on a long trip, I knew he wasn’t telling me everything.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: I’m sorry, Jumin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: He really believes he can fix everything on his own. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Saeran, Saeyoung, Y/n… thank you for telling us everything. If there are any more details, please leave them in the chat. If you don’t mind, I need some time to myself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: Anything you need, please ask Assistant Kang. I’ll give you all my resources in finding V if I must.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jumin: And for stopping Rika. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> --- Jumin has left the chatroom --- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: .... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: I… feel bad for him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: I can’t even imagine my best friend doing that to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y/n: but I’m sure V had a hard time too… being the victim of abuse and feeling like everything was his fault. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Saeyoung, when Saeran was telling all this to you, it must have been even more unbearably painful… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: It was. I almost ran out the door myself to find her if I wasn’t so tired after my kidnapping. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: I suppose now, our top priority will be finding this Mint Eye location and tracking down Rika </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Yes. Another investigation will need to be started. We were hoping to use the C&amp;R armed task force instead of going to the police. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: We still don’t know how many are … still partial to my father and not in our favor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Alright. I’ll tell Mr. Han. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeran: In the meantime, I can send you the coordinates of the cult headquarters. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Sounds good. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: I hope everyone isn’t too shaken up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: It feels like I’m dreaming.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: But with all that’s happened in these past few months, with you having a long lost twin brother, your father being the prime minister, everyone being interrogated and you being kidnapped… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: It’s hard to say I’m surprised that there’s more to the story. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zen: but it’s still… unbelievable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Don’t worry about us, Saeyoung. Zen and I will be fine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaehee: Mr. Han and Yoosung… may need more time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: Right.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saeyoung: The sooner we find V and Rika, and stop this cult, the sooner we can put this all behind us.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You’re pulled out of focus when Saeyoung releases a deep, heavy sigh.</p><p>“It’s over. Everyone knows.”</p><p>Saeran nods. “I’ll give Jaehee the coordinates,” he says before standing and making his way to the desk with the giant monitor. His footsteps stop midway, however, and his shoulders tense. </p><p>Both you and Saeyoung’s eyes land on him. </p><p>“Saeran?” Saeyoung voices. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Saeran exhales a breath before his shoulders fall loose. He turns partially to face you two. </p><p>“I just realized - I’m going to help bring Mint Eye down. And Rika.” </p><p>You stand and make your way over to him. Your comforting hand on his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“How do you feel?” You ask gently. His mint eyes run over yours, as if he’s slowly recognizing you upon his return to the present.</p><p>“I’m… alright. I just needed to realize how much things have really changed.” His eyes flit to Saeyoung. “I’m glad they have.” He gives you a smile and squeezes your hand. Then, he resumes his walk to the computers.</p><p>“We have a lot of work to do.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few days of quietness follows the revelation, the worst kind that lends its hand to strained nerves. </span>
  <span>The chatroom has been empty so far, with nobody having had the courage to pop in and start a conversation, even just a casual one. Yoosung still hasn’t read the messages, though Zen mentioned that he explained everything to him in person. You can only hope he’s doing alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin, in the meantime, pieced the C&amp;R investigative task force back together. It was only recently dismantled after Saejoong Choi’s trial in order to save money. He probably thought he wouldn't </span>
  <span>need it again, though he was wrong. </span>
  <span>Saeyoung and Jaehee work together in retrieving satellite images of the Mint Eye headquarters. They use the coordinates that Saeran supplied them with and are able to get pictures of the massive building. They don’t find, however, any signs of human activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks abandoned,” Saeyoung notes, showing you and Saeran his computer screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised if Rika shut it down and left with V,” you say, something churning in your stomach at the familiar sight of the building… at the subdued memories that are now rising to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance at Saeran who looks tense, a whole proceeding of emotions flashing in his eyes at the image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks himself out of the stupor and glances down at you. “Sorry. I just haven’t seen it in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gently take his hand and he squeezes yours in self assurance. Saeyoung wheels around in his chair to face his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this is where you were all those years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some kind of dull acceptance takes its place in Saeyoung’s eyes. “It isn’t the pretty house that I imagined you were living in, but I see a garden,” his lips tilt up in a smile. “I’m guessing that is your work?” Saeyoung points at a patio, flush with flowers covering the whole area around the walkway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods, eyes running over the screen. He seems almost relieved that the garden is still teeming without his help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more beautiful up close,” you tell Saeyoung, giving Saeran a smile. He seems to relax a little, at the one place that holds all the good memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s brows raised. “Oh? He showed you his garden?” He takes note of the secretive glances being exchanged between you and Saeran. “Did something happen there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” you trail off, flashes of petals and lush green flit by in your mind, of magenta suits and soft smiles- the impromptu kiss you shared, soft lips and confessions, suddenly overtaken by shouting, black jackets and a gun and pleading from V, then escaping the castle, Saeran’s hand in yours again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of things happened there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran exhales a long breath beside you, almost as if the same memory sequence is playing through his head. “You could say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung only shrugs and turns back to his monitor. His nimble fingers quickly type away at the keys. “Jumin will be sending his task force over there by tomorrow. We’ll know then who’s in there and who is not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods, eyes distant. He turns to kiss you on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll head out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod. “Text me when you get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran gives a sound of assurance before pulling his sweater hood over his red hair and heading out the door. He’s been attending his therapy sessions in person with a doctor whose office is only a short walk from here. You and Saeyoung offered to come along with him but he waved you off, stating that you waiting an hour for him in the office multiple times a week would become boring. You secretly think, however, that although he is grateful for all the help you and Saeyoung have given him, he enjoys having the chance to do this for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he returns from this session looking worn out, just as he’s been for the past few days. He wordlessly joins you on the couch, slumping against your frame and tucking his head against your neck. It’s been a heavy few days for him ever since the fleeting joy of being around happy friends was marred by the ugly truth of wrongdoers who have yet to be captured and past whose doors have yet to be completely shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can tell that today will be another difficult day. You pat your lap, and he gives you a grateful smile. He settles his head on top of your thighs, stretching his legs out along the cushions. Your hands take to running through his vermillion hair, earning deep sighs from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” he grunts, eyelids having fluttered shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some ice cream in the fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mint eyes come into view, faint amusement shining through lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it healthy for you to feed me this much ice cream each time I have a bad day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle, bending over to nuzzle his nose. “You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, lids falling closed once again as you resume your strokes. You sit in silence for a while, listening to the sound of Saeran’s breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss the garden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyelids flutter open at your voice, peering up at you in question, only to be met with silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He bites his lip in thought. “I miss taking care of it. Being surrounded by it. I miss taking you there.” He releases a deep sigh. “But that was in Mint Eye. I had to get some break between the ridiculously long hours of work to go tend to it. I prefer being here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile, shaking your head lightly. “Of course you do. I’m sorry, that was a stupid question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he objects, shifting himself upwards so that he’s sitting beside you. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peers at you curiously but you find it difficult to voice the sadness that has suddenly taken its place inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that… the garden was where we had our walks and our first kiss… I feel like it’s where we fell in love. I think...I don’t know, I think of it fondly,” you ramble. “A lot of couples have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> place for them. I think that will always be our place.” You glance down at your hands. “It’s sad we can’t visit it or... we’ll just never have it again. But I understand that the place and the situation surrounding it was terrible, so I feel kind of guilty,” you trail off, slightly frustrated. You wait a moment before glancing at Saeran who’s oddly smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he laughs. Stress seems to melt away from his face and you’re so confused as to why his rare laughter is filling your ears that you forget to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- Why are you laughing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile is wide, face youthful as he recovers from his laughter. He wipes at his eyes between giggles. “Because this is the exact thing I asked my therapist.” You blink as he takes your hand. He releases a sigh before looking at you properly with twinkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think seeing those satellite pictures gave us the same thoughts. I didn’t want to make you sad with mine so I talked it through with my therapist. He said the way most people recover from trauma is finding meaning in their suffering. And even though that place was horrible for both me and you, I think that garden was our meaning. It was special.” His thumb strokes the back of your hand. “But I realized the reason why it was special was because of you. And everywhere we went after that -- the hideout, this apartment, the flower shop -- are all special because of you.” He explains, allowing the tightness in your chest to loosen. “It’s always the people that make places special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” you sigh, slumping against him. He wraps an arm around your shoulder. “I suppose our flower shop will be our new special place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he smiles, your head tucked under his chin. “And it’ll be something we created together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “Even though I don’t think anything could beat the beauty of a full garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” he hums, his voice suddenly dropping to a quiet whisper, as if the words are muttered in thought, meant only for himself. “It would have been a nice place to propose to you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You peel your cheek away from his chest. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face flushes red, eyes blinking rapidly. “Uh, I meant that I changed my mind about that ice cream.” He quickly gets up from the couch. “Do you want some too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh sure,” you respond, chuckling the way he nearly trips himself while sprinting to the kitchen.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The day falls into night, which falls into day again, with Jaehee sending word about the taskforce being ready to scout out the Mint Eye headquarters. Saeran is impressed with how quickly Jaehee and Jumin can organize things within a short notice. He spends much of the time by the computers with Saeyoung, communicating with the C&amp;R Intelligence team. </span>
  <span>A few uneventful hours pass by before Jumin’s voice comes over the computer audio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The taskforce arrived at the building and scouted the entire premises. There’s no one outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung and Saeran exchange glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can they get inside?” Saeran asks, remembering the heavy security, cameras, and the passcode needed before entering the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re entering the building now,” Jumin replies. “I’ll share their camera footage with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A webcam screen pops up, with movement around the main door, as if someone is carrying a body cam around their chest. The owner’s arms open the door easily, as if it’s been left unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallways are dark and abandoned. The security cameras along the walls seem to be turned off. The only sounds are the flurry of footsteps from the taskforce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran releases a shuddery breath at the familiar hallways and rooms flitting by the screen, the same ones he’s been seeing in his nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like the first floor is clear, sir,” the man’s voice crackles once he reaches the end of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proceed to the second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedrooms, halls, even the main kitchen and the cafeteria are empty on the second floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like they all just packed up and left,” you say quietly. The footage shows the agent entering one room and picking up a dark robe with gold outlines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These were the robes the believers wore,” Saeran says. Saeyoung stares intently at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is...creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we take these, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take any evidence you can find,” Jumin orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shuffling of men sounds over the speakers as they proceed to the final floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran releases another shaky breath and feels your hand on his back, patting him soothingly. He tries to ground himself. </span>
  <span>The footage shows the man shuffling down the hallway, entering a spacious room with shelves lining all the walls, spaced only a couple of inches apart. All of them were empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what could have been kept here,” the man mutters, taking cautious steps around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what was,” Saeran replies, watching as the man stops in front of a broken glass container on the ground, with blue liquid dried on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung gives Saeran a muted look of horror. “That’s the drug she gave you? There must have been hundreds of vials kept in this room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did have almost a thousand people here,” Saeran replies, feeling tension in his face as he tries to breathe slowly. “They needed enough for everybody. Although I don’t know where it all went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Collect as much of the liquid you can. We can have a lab analyze its contents,” Jumin instructs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sets to doing that as another task force member’s voice crackles over the speakers. “The chapel and the throne room are clear, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a chapel?” Saeyoung breathes. “This place is enormous. I can’t believe it was kept a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That only leaves the system surveillance room and… Y/n’s room.”  He gives you a glance, which you return with a nervous expression hidden behind an assuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The system surveillance room?” Saeyoung asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods, swallowing. “The...uh, place where I used to hack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung turns green for a moment. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you have a bedroom?” You ask, eyes fixated on the footage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Rika said the surveillance room is my room since I shouldn’t be sleeping anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung let out an angry scoff in indignation. You three wordlessly continue to watch the footage. The man continues into a large bedroom, with pink walls and bed sheets, still unmade since your abrupt escape. </span>
  <span>You and Saeran are silent, taking in the scene that you both know so well. The man searches </span>
  <span>the room, ruffling through the closet, going through the dresses Saeran bought for you all those months ago. Saeran hears you release a heavy breath next to him and reaches out to hold your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll find anything here. We can move onto the next room,” Saeran says. Jumin echoes his instructions to the man who follows them. He shuts the door to your room, releasing the heavy lump formed in Saeran’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, the footage shows him entering the spacious surveillance room, with a litany of computers scattered about the walls and multiple sets of keyboards. The usual blue hue from the light of the computers is gone. Now, it’s only darkness, accompanied by the black, empty screens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god,” Saeyoung remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squeeze Saeran’s hand as the man searches the room, and attempts to turn on the screens to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They probably shut down the entire system,” Saeran says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really did just leave,” you whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not be surprised, going off of your story,” Jumin interjects. “Once you and Saeran escaped, Rika would have thought it sensible to take her following and disappear in the case that you publicly expose Mint Eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be the first time a cult just disappears into thin air,” Saeyoung mutters, still taking in the footage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if Mint Eye was just dissolved? Maybe Rika left with V and the members themselves just returned to society?” You suggest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt they could undo all their brainwashing to hate returning to society,” Saeran quips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can check the records to see if the members of this cult really did return to their homes. One taskforce member found a file with all of their names in Rika’s computer,” Jumin informs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another voice sounds over the speakers. “The garden, the cellar and the balconies are also clear, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like this entire place has been abandoned,” Jumin says. “But its existence itself is overwhelming proof that your stories are true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jumin, I think the task force should stay in the small chance that any of the members returns,” Saeyoung says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already instructed them to stay and collect any more evidence they can find. We will possibly need it for another trial. They’ll set up base here for now,” Jumin says. “Assistant Kang or I will let you know if we find any more information. Until then, you and Saeran can take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jumin,” Saeran says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Jumin,” Saeyoung starts, “we’ll find V.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An imperceptible sigh sounds from the speakers. “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>With that, you all exchange goodbyes before the webcam turns off. Saeran releases a heavy sigh as Saeyoung turns around to face you.</p><p>"I guess we found none of the answers we were looking for," Saeyoung gives a sympathetic look. "I'll stay and chat with Jaehee. I want to work on finding out if we can get access to any security footage."</p><p>Saeran nods. "I can help you."</p><p>Saeyoung gives him a look. "Thanks, but I think you should take a break. Both you and Y/n. I'll ask you if I need any help."</p><p>Saeran snorts. "No you won't."</p><p>Saeyoung gives a smile. "Yeah, you're right. I won't need any help."</p><p>"No, I meant you won't ask me-"</p><p>"Just go already!" Saeyoung waves him off before wheeling around to face the screen. </p><p>Saeran chuckles, leading you out of the room. "Thanks, brother."</p><p>You exit the room with a sigh of relief. Saeran knows that watching the footage was hard on you as well, and somehow both Jumin and Saeyoung picked up on it. He feels grateful for having attentive friends. </p><p>"Come on," he rubs your back. "Let's go make dinner."</p><p>You give him a soft smile that melts all his stress away. "I'm right behind you."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rediscovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung has entered the chatroom ---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Yoosung! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Welcome, Yoosung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Hey, Y/n…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: How are you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Not well, honestly…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: just been crying </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Oh, I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: has Zen told you about what we found yesterday?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Yeah, he did...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You found a cult, but there’s no evidence that it’s Rika’s</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Or that she was there at all…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Well, they didn’t ‘find’ it… Saeran gave the location and they investigated it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: As for evidence, we found a bedroom adjacent to the throne room. It had belongings that are identical to those she used to have. Her desk also held pictures of her and V.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: it doesn’t mean anything! Someone could have stolen them and put them there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Yoosung…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Why… why would she ever be alive and not contact me? Or call me once!? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I don’t believe any of this for one second.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Yoosung, I know it’s hard, but Y/n and Saeran saw her. Saeran lived with her for years, and suffered. How do you think your denial is making him feel?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I’m sorry, I’m not trying to hurt anyone, but I can’t believe it until she tells me herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I have to go</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: bye</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--- Yoosung has left the chatroom ---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: That actually went better than I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: yes, his emotions seem to be stable, at least</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: He’ll need more time. Cognitive dissonance is difficult in cases like this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: But he did ask a good question. Why wouldn’t Rika contact him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I get that she wouldn’t want to risk people discovering the cult but was pretty close with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I would think she’d miss him or be worried, even if she was cruel</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: I really don’t think Rika truly cared about anyone</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: or she used to… but then changed</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: by the way, we checked all 900 cult members’ names in the national registry to see if anyone returned home </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: what did you find?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: We found no record of anyone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: so they all just… disappeared?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: It looks like it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Well, except one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: One?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: one man did go home. His name is Joohyun Kim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran freezes beside you. “I know him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stare at him, fingers slowing from typing. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods. “Yeah. I uh… kind of threatened to kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s head snaps up, brows furrowing. “Why would-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was when… I wasn’t myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s mouth shuts closed. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s mint eyes slide over to yours. “He didn’t let me into your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember,” you say, recalling the shouting by your door all that time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phones buzz with another message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: We have his address. Saeyoung and I were planning on visiting his house and questioning him on the disappearance of Mint Eye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Of course, I’ll be sending over someone from the taskforce instead of going myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: We started a new cat project today and I will be very busy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: …</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Saeyoung will do the investigation with our task force member. His name is Jun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Can I come along?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: You want to come?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Yes. I don’t know how cooperative he’ll be if he doesn’t see a familiar face from the cult.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: especially since we’re not actually with the police.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: That’s a good point but… are you sure?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: I’m sure. I want to help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Alright then. We’re leaving today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: It’s settled then. Task force member Jun will be by your house in the late afternoon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: good luck you guys!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: be safe!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Assistant Kang, did you contact the product design department regarding the new kitten mittens we're planning on launching? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Yes, I did</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glance away at Saeran. His teal eyes are on yours, gauging your reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… do you want me to come?” You ask, unsure about how he will deal with such a solid reminder of his cult past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says firmly. “I don’t think it’s good to be around a believer ever again. But I’ll go because it will help our investigation, and possibly find Rika.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” you accept. “Be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives you an assuring smile and turns to Saeyoung, who is listening to the conversation intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to prepare before we meet Jumin’s man. Can you tell me everything you know about this Joohyun Kim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t much to tell. In their search through his background, Saeyoung and Jumin had already found that he worked in an IT firm, got fired, subsequently went through a divorce and lost custody of both of his children. After this, he disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran spoke about how Joohyun accepted the email invitation to Magenta, arrived at the castle, willingly went through the introduction ceremony, became part of the security unit and devotedly worshipped Rika and the Mint Eye thereafter. After Saeran's and your escape from Mint Eye and the trial of Saejoong Choi, he was the only one among 900 missing people- nine hundred believers -- marked “rediscovered” in the county records.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” you interject. “With so many people disappearing over the years, didn’t the police get suspicious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised if the police didn’t see the pattern or raise an alarm. So many people go missing every year and the police only have so many resources. Or motivation,” Saeyoung mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, the people we invited and inducted into Mint Eye were alone, or living in bad situations. They were people who felt like the world had given upon them. When they went missing, no one was probably there to report it,” Saeran explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence follows his words, the sadness of the situation weighing on everyone’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like the perfect group for a cult leader to exploit and manipulate,” Saeran bites out, albeit quietly. You can see guilt twist Saeran’s features, probably with the weight of the role he played in controlling these people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You open your mouth for your usual words of comfort, but your sentence is stopped short at the sound of heavy knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Jumin’s man, Jun.” Saeyoung says, sliding off the couch and towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief conversation at the door, Saeran and Saeyoung promptly bid you goodbye. Your wishes for safety follow them as they exit, leaving you alone with your churning stomach.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Joohyun’s apartment is a small area wedged in one of the many tall buildings in the city’s center. When they find his apartment door in a dimly lit hall, it takes a while for him to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appears in the dim light, looking exactly like his profile picture from the records, albeit a bit unshaven. Long black hair and bags under his eyes, he regards Saeyoung and the task force member, Jun, with scrutiny. With Saeran, however, he stops in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Ray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran tenses at the old name, at the title that conferred respect and authority over a place full of sin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems scared now. “Are you here to take me back? I swear I didn’t mean to leave! The savior-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran looks at this man, infused with the fear Saeran’s darker self probably put in him. A lump of guilt forms in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Saeran cuts him off. “I’m not here to take you back. I left Mint Eye myself. I’m not going to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man relaxes slightly, his eyes still full of questions. “That’s right. You left Mint Eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods. “I came here to ask you where the rest of Mint Eye went, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun’s eyes run over Saeyoung and Jun, body tense in caution and fear. Eventually, he nods and opens the door wide enough to step through. Saeyoung gives Saeran a glance of muted concern as they enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran whispers, “We need to be careful. We don’t know how brainwashed he still is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun nods and Saeyoung gives his brother a pointed look. “From the looks of it, I’d say </span>
  <em>
    <span>very.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men step through the doorway. Joohyun’s apartment is cluttered and dusty, as if he’d been gone a long time. He settles on his chair and the three men follow hesitantly, taking their seats on the couch opposite to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim,” Jun speaks, his authoritative tone and full suit probably doing nothing to ease the man’s nerves. “Can you tell us what happened after Saeran escaped from Mint Eye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun looks sharply at Saeran. “Saeran...or Ray?” His voice wavers in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My real name is Saeran. I’m not Ray and I’m not… that angry, violent man anymore,” Saeran’s voice catches in his throat. “I’m… I’m sorry for what I did to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Joohyun looks astounded is an understatement. He is speechless, having never heard an apology from such a higher up in the cult in the years he’s been there. Jun speaks up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Kim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks himself out of his shock. “Yes, uh, after Mister… after Saeran’s escape, that man came to Mint eye. The desecrator,” he spits out, his tone suddenly bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V,” Saeran states. Joohyun nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That man named Jihyun that caused our Savior such harm. He came back and spent some time with her. I don’t know what lies he fed our Savior but, shortly afterwards, she announced that she would leave Magenta,” he explains, eyes far away, hardened in cold anger. “The Savior said she found her sun and that she’d go to the place where her devil was begotten. We didn’t see her again after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun scribbles in his notepad as Saeyoung’s confused voice fills the silence. “Where her devil was begotten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s mind furiously turns, trying to think of a time Rika mentioned that place to him. He can’t remember anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where this place is?” Jun asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun shakes his head. “I have no idea. Nobody did. We thought it was some sort of pilgrimage for her. But after a few weeks, it was clear she wasn’t coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anguish is clear in the man’s eyes - the look of betrayal and abandonment that Saeran knows so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened after that?” Saeyoung asks. “Where did everyone else go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun shrugs. “I don’t know. Once we realized the Savior wasn’t coming back, we argued a lot. We debated whether we should stay or set up a headquarters somewhere else. We were afraid we’d be discovered. Mister-I mean Saeran was also gone, so we had no one to step up as the leader. Some were outraged we were even considering giving up on the Savior. I just left before they made any decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung mutters something like ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>messed up cult’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>under his breath. Jun continues to scribble notes. Saeran speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something? Why did you leave?” Saeran asks. Joohyun seems to flinch, as if he’ll be punished for betraying the cult. Saeran speaks quickly. “I’m only curious because everybody else disappeared. What made you come back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes flash. “Well, when our savior just got up and left - like, like we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing - </span>
  </em>
  <span>after promising that she’d never abandon us like the world did - it was painful. She followed the man she hated and left us all there to fend for ourselves. A lot of people have left me in my life but this time was worse than all the others. I gave up and came home. I figured it’s better not having anybody to believe in.” Then, his eyes turn frightful. “N-Not that I’m questioning the Savior or insulting her. I-I’m just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Saeran interrupts. “What she did was wrong. The cult, the elixirs, abandoning you - it was all wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun seems to relax, his mind grappling with his years-long brainwashed loyalty to the cult and his true feelings- something Saeran knows too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you left?” He asks quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, just to be clear, you have no knowledge of where the other 902 cult members went?” Jun asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun shakes his head. “I never heard from them after I left. I didn’t even know they disappeared until you came here. From their conversations, I think they found a new place to run operations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung sighs in defeat. Saeran understands. They have barely anything to go off of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stands up. “Thank you, Joohyun. We won’t take any more of your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… no problem. I don’t get many visitors anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope things work out for you,” Saeran says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun is silent as he follows the men shuffling out the door. He pauses, hand on the door handle, eyes gazing at Saeran. “I hope you find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran gives a single nod and a smile before the door shuts closed and they’re on their way home.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: The place where her devil was begotten?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: That’s right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Hmm...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: We were hoping any of you might know what it means, in case Rika shared it with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I have no clue…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: She never mentioned anything to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: We were hoping Yoosung might know about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: No, I don’t remember anything like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: But should you be trusting this man? He said he only knows this savior person… not Rika.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: The Savior is Rika.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: How can you be sure?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: I was in the cult for years. I worked under her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I know but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I think you should take a break, Yoosung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: We’ll continue investigating. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Yes, Saeyoung. Thank you for the information.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung lets out a frustrated sigh as he clicks off his phone. “I know Yoosung’s having a hard time but can’t he at least be mindful that Saeran is right there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, brother,” Saeran says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not,” Saeyoung growls. “It’s ridiculous that you have to explain yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung hasn’t always been… very emotionally aware although he did pick up on V’s sketchy behavior,” you say. “He still needs time but it’s probably best if we minimize contact with him right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung mutters something in agreement. Saeran rubs his eyes, agitated and tired from the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t figure out where she could have gone,” he huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saunter over to his place on the couch, and rub his shoulder soothingly. “I think you should take a break for today. I don’t think you can come up with any more answers. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sighs at your touch. “I don’t know… I don’t feel like resting either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what do you feel like doing?"</span>
</p><p>Saeran shrugs.</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to the flower shop?” You say, eyes brightening. “We can set up things. I ordered inventory, but they’re all just boxes sitting on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at you unsurely. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod. “It’s only a short walk from here. Besides, it’s been a while. I doubt reporters will still be hanging around for no reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems to think about it for a minute before grinning. “Okay.” You gather your things into your bag as he grabs for a sweatshirt with a hoodie. Then, he stops and glances at his brother, who has migrated to the computer station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeyoung, do you want to come with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung glances over his shoulder. “I’m still working with Jaehee in analyzing the Mint Eye members’ profiles. I want to track down what this devil begotten stuff is from. Maybe we can find some clues somewhere.” He waves you off. “You guys go ahead. It will be a nice break during this hectic time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile at him. “Okay, then we’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is setting when you step outside with Saeran. He pulls his hoodie over his vermillion hair, the red color matching the rosy hues of the sky in the early evening. Once he’s satisfied with his low grade disguise, he holds out his hand with a smile. You happily clasp his hand in yours and start your trail down to the store, only a couple of streets away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran smiles in content, watching other couples trailing along the sidewalks, elderly people on their evening strolls, younger people in professional clothes, walking home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels nice,” he mutters. “Normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hum in agreement. He gazes down at you, the light of the sleeping sun painting his face in red and gold, with mint eyes shining through. It turns your heart to mush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we can go on our first date one of these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. You have yet to go on a date, or even act as a couple, in the middle of this chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where will you take me?” You ask, crossing the road. He squeezes your hand affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to go to a garden again but I feel like we’ve done enough of that,” he thinks. “Maybe a restaurant like in those movies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A restaurant sounds nice,” you say, “although I can imagine Saeyoung sitting in the middle ordering extra food from the waiter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran barks a laugh. “Yes, I’ll have to remember not to take him along with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk and chat for a few more minutes until your footsteps carry you to the front door of the store. Pleasant feelings turn into nervous ones as you scout for any reporters or curious eyes. After a while, you deem it safe and enter the shop.. </span>
  <span>You're greeted with the sight of a dozen boxes and wrapping paper sprawled out across the wooden floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been busy,” Saeran remarks, stepping over a sheet of bubble wrap. “All of these were ordered and delivered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod. “They’re mostly shop things. A cash register, mops and brooms, decorations. Except for these,” you say, stopping at a smaller box. You kneel to peel off the tape and pry open the cardboard flaps. Hundreds of small packets stacked against each other reveal themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeds?” Saeran asks, kneeling beside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, for every flower imaginable,” you say, watching him pick up some to analyze. “We can sell some as they are and we can plant the rest in the greenhouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then sell them as flowers,” he finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Although we need soil and pots, which I already ordered and on their way,” You look towards the other end of the store. “We just need Saeyoung to start  making his toys and we can have a full inventory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… did all of this,” Saeran breathes, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not close to being ready so I guess I’m in the process of </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> this,” you say, taking Saeran’s hand to be pulled to your feet. His hands immediately settle on your hips, soft gaze on yours. You bite back a giggle. “I can’t help myself. I’m excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses a slow kiss to your lips, reluctant to pull away. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart seems to fill twice over with warmth as Saeran glances over at the boxes. “I guess we should start setting up then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You press a kiss to his cheek. “I guess we should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so you set to work. Saeran unwraps the rest of the boxes while you set up their contents throughout the store. A tall black stand with a litany of small shelves that can rotate with a push is used for displaying dozens of seed packets. The cash register is set up on the counter and plugged in. Paper bags and boxes with the logo of the store are stocked in drawers. Within an hour, bubble wrap and opened boxes are strewn across the floor but the store itself appears more alive than it did before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks amazing, and this is only ten percent of the stuff we need,” you laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran shares a laugh in agreement. “It will look even more wonderful when we’re done with it.” He releases a sigh, turning to you. “You were right. This feels much better than stressing over the investigation and code words.” He shakes his head. “Begotten devils and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he freezes, and his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran blinks hard. “Rika said she went where her devil was begotten…. doesn’t it sound like it’s the place where she realized she wasn’t a good person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran is pacing now, hands moving with his words. “When Rika took me in, she was a good person. She was kind to me and everyone in the RFA who knew Rika during that time could also swear she was the kindest person they knew. But she changed when she…” he trails off, staring at his hands in deep thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When she what?” You ask. His anxiety is infectious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at you, mint eyes icy. “When she visited my mother. At our house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chills run down your spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran resumes pacing. “After that… she began telling me things… that Saeyoung abandoned me, that she is my mother now, that I must go with her somewhere…” He suddenly stops. “Y/n we have to get home to Saeyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You race to lock up the store as Saeran seems to fly down the street. A few minutes later, you both are panting in the living room, in front of a bewildered Saeyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got your text. What’s going on?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran straightens up. “It’s Rika,” he breathes, staring at his brother. “I know where she is.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Incinerate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I know there are some theories circulating about what happened to Rika and V and I decided to use this one: https://windaura.tumblr.com/post/175401752081</p><p>So major trigger warning for attempted suicide and arson. This will be a fairly depressing but important chapter overall ;A;</p><p>Thank you for everyone who has kept up with this story thus far &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s at your childhood home?” Jumin’s voice crackles over Saeyoung’s phone on speaker. </p><p>“Yes, that’s what Saeran thinks. It’s the only place that fits with her begotten devil clue.” Saeyoung explains.</p><p>“I can’t imagine what she’d be doing there,” Saeran mutters, “but I’m almost completely sure that’s where she is.”</p><p>“Then we should take action immediately. Seeing as how she has violated several human rights laws, she is a great threat. We must arrest her as soon as possible,” Jumin says.</p><p>“Don’t we need the police to do that?” You ask, brows furrowed. </p><p>“We can worry about that after we have her. I still don’t believe the police are completely trustworthy. Once we catch her, we can build our case and turn her over to the justice system,” Jumin explains. “I’m sending over my taskforce to the location of your house.”</p><p>You quietly marvel at Jumin’s power as Saeyoung glances at Saeran. “We should go there too. We can identify her in case the task force has any trouble.”</p><p>“Alright. I will speak again with you once the task force reaches your house.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jumin.”</p><p>“And…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>There’s silence on the other end before Jumin’s voice sounds again, a bit less confident this time. “Saeran, do you think V will be there with her?”</p><p>Your eyes are trained on Saeran, who thinks on it for a second. “Yes, he most likely will.”</p><p>Jumin sighs. “Then we must move with haste.”</p><p>With that, Jumin ends the call. Saeyoung retrieves his car keys from the table and glances at Saeran. “Are you alright with coming?”</p><p>Saeran nods without hesitation. “I want to be there to identify her.”</p><p>You step forward. “I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Saeran whirls on you in confusion. He stammers, brows furrowing. “I...I don’t think you should come near her, in case she recognizes you and threatens to hurt you or gaslight you or something...we don’t know what she will do once she’s arrested.”</p><p>You feel confused. “But isn’t that the same threat for you?”</p><p>“I… yes,” he breathes, conflicted. “But I just don’t want you to be reminded of your time at Mint Eye and all the horrible things she said or ordered on you.”</p><p>Guilt twists at his features. You gently take both his hands. “I don’t want the same thing for you either. But I want to be beside you through this, just like all the other times.”</p><p>He is unable to find words, mint eyes searching your face. Saeyoung clears his throat, pulling you both from the conversation.</p><p>“I know you guys need to talk, but we should really get going. We can’t waste another minute,” Saeyoung pauses. “Y/n, are you coming or staying?”</p><p>“I’m coming.”</p><p>“She’s stay-” </p><p>You cut Saeran off with a look. The words die on his tongue and he releases a sigh, knowing it isn’t the time to argue. You squeeze his hand one last time before following Saeyoung out the door.</p><hr/><p><br/>Dust particles float weightlessly over decrepit furniture, settling upon cobwebbed drawers. The musty air fills the small space, left empty by its inhabitants nearly a decade ago.</p><p>Her golden hair is reflected by dying sunlight filtered through cracked windows and ripped curtains.</p><p>The sun. </p><p>Her sun. </p><p>He is here. Shades low over his eyes, mint hair grown long and shaggy, tall frame somehow always seeming so small under the weight of the world upon him. He’ll do whatever she asks, just like she’s always wanted. </p><p>Now she’ll ask one more thing of him.</p><p>She steps around the tattered rug, emerald eyes taking in this forsaken place one last time. </p><p>“We must get rid of this place. This is the nest of those boys’ agony.”</p><p>She feels his eyes on her. “Is there a reason why you wanted to visit this place for the last time?”</p><p>She sees the memories flash by, of two young boys, pale and worn. “This is where those children suffered.” Then, the sound of a bottle shattering, screaming, blood. Her eyelids shut closed. “But this is also where my devil was begotten.”</p><p>He seems to sense her pain. He always does. His life’s focus is her, just like she wants.</p><p>“In that case...I will incinerate this place myself, Rika.”</p><p>She feels something loosen in her chest. A peace settles firmly in the space. </p><p>Yes, an erasure through fire. They will become pure, like the sun. </p><p>Just like they both wanted. </p><hr/><p><br/>The drive is smooth for about an hour before you get a call from Jumin through the car’s bluetooth.</p><p>“Saeran, Saeyoung,” his voice lacks his usual calmness. “Some residents have reported a burning building in your old neighborhood.”</p><p>The brothers are speechless for a moment.</p><p>“A burning building?”</p><p>“Yes. The fire department has been contacted. They’re on their way.”</p><p>Saeyoung’s brows furrow, forearms tightening as he grips the wheel. “She’s….she’s burning down our house?”</p><p>“We can’t know for sure,” Saeran says, equally as confused. “But the chances of a burning building in our neighborhood the same day as us going there to find Rika…”</p><p>The car suddenly lurches as Saeyoung yanks the steering wheel to the right. The tires screech across the road as they round the intersection.</p><p>“Brother, be careful!” Saeran yelps, gripping the car handle on the roof.</p><p>”We need to get there as fast as possible,” Saeyoung protests. “She could be trying to hurt someone o-or getting rid of evidence.”</p><p>With Saeyoung’s driving, you get there in half the time, although the sun has completely set and the sky is dark. People and police cars block the roads trailing to the inner neighborhood. Saeyoung hastily parks the car along some street before you all jump from the seats and sprint across the grass, following the large plume of smoke in the neighborhood’s center.</p><p>Some people are shouting, carrying their children out of their houses in fear that theirs will catch on fire as well. Most others are standing around, watching in horrified fascination. You three turn the street corner and...</p><p>“Oh my god.” Saeyoung chokes out.</p><p>Their house is up in flames. Fire reaches high into the sky, engulfing and tearing away every piece of wood. You can feel the heat from here.</p><p>The fire trucks have already arrived. Hoses spray water down upon the roof, fireman shift aside debris and instruct people to stand away. Some are going inside the house.  </p><p>“Saeran..that’s our...house..” Saeyoung trails off, stopping in front of the scene in a daze.</p><p>Your throat is dry, feeling the unmerciful heat singing your face. You glance to the side at some movement, at two ambulance trucks screeching to a stop upon the grass.</p><p>“Ambulances…?” You ask, turning back to the burning scene. Your body is heating up, but something as cold as ice slides down your insides. “You guys… are there people inside?”</p><p>Saeran stares. “What? There couldn’t possibly…” he stops short when a fireman exits the house, struggling with a woman in his arms. She has blond hair, messied and singed, ash across her face. Her long black dress has burned up to her knees. She’s kicking and screaming, fighting the man’s grip, until another fireman holds her ankles.</p><p>“No! We must incinerate it! We must turn to ashes!” She shrieks, fighting and kicking all the way.</p><p>“Is that Rika?” Saeyoung asks so faintly you can barely hear it over the sound of the flames. The firemen haul her into the back of an ambulance with the help of paramedics. </p><p>Suddenly, two other firemen emerge from the house, both balancing the legs and arms of a tall man with mint hair. He’s unconscious, ash coloring his face. You three stare in utter shock, stomachs turning upside down as V is placed on a gurney and pushed into the ambulance. Within seconds, the sirens flash and the ambulances are speeding down the streets, leaving behind the firemen to fight the flames.</p><hr/><p>Saeyoung rubs his forehead in exhaustion upon the hospital seat. He’s muttering into his cellphone. You can only feel Saeran’s arms, draped around you in comfort for the jarring scene you all just witnessed. His presence, the steady rhythm of his heart against your ear is grounding.</p><p>Saeyoung clicks his phone off. He glances at you tiredly. “Jumin’s on his way over.”</p><p>You nod mutely.</p><p>“What did the doctor say?”</p><p>You feel Saeran’s chin shift atop your head to look at Saeyoung. “They suffered burns and smoke inhalation but they’ll both be okay.”</p><p>Saeyoung releases a heavy sigh before dragging a hand down his face. “Unbelievable.”</p><p>Saeran’s voice sounds far away, as if in deep thought. “I knew she’d come to our house but I wouldn’t have expected…”</p><p>He trails off, silence engulfing the space once again. You fall deep in thought, thinking of the last message V had sent you.</p><p>
  <em>Even if the sun is gone, everything will be alright.</em>
</p><p>“I probably could have,” you murmur, feeling slight guilt at not being able to pick up on his messages. “He gave us all heartfelt goodbyes as if he was going away forever.” A lump forms in your throat. “I-I didn’t think-”</p><p>You choke up and Saeran rubs your shoulders, murmuring comforting words. Everything feels so unreal to you. You know Saeran is just as devastated and shaken as you are, moreso since it is his old house and his adoptive parents, but he seems to be dealing with it quietly. Instead, he’s more focused on you, comforting you, whispering soothing words. He thinks it’s his first and foremost responsibility to make sure you’re alright. You want to make sure he’s alright as well, but you’re too shaken to do anything else than lay pressed against his chest. You remind yourself to ask him later. </p><p>“No one could have known,” Saeran says softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead. </p><p>“Not even Jumin,” Saeyoung sighs. </p><p>“How is he, by the way?” You ask. </p><p>“Well, it was the first time I heard his voice so full of emotion on the phone,” Saeyoung looks down. “I think he’s worried out of his mind.” </p><p>Silence fills the space once again. “The others are going to be in disbelief that we even found Rika,” you say. </p><p>“Yoosung will want to see her,” Saeyoung notes. His eyes flick to Saeran. “Did the doctors say anything else about her?”</p><p>“She’s conscious and… she’s fighting a lot. They had to tie her down.” He pauses. “And V’s on oxygen, but he still hasn’t woken up.” </p><p>Saeyoung releases a disbelieving sigh. “I hope they get better soon. They owe the RFA a lot of answers.”</p><hr/><p>Jumin arrives a while later looking disheveled and panicked. Saeran takes notice of his wrinkled shirt, tieless collar, and buttons that are not matched up. He had probably been ready to sleep when he got Saeyoung’s call. </p><p>“What did the doctor say? How are they? Can we see V?” He asks hurriedly, grey eyes shifting from the three of you to the doctors and nurses hurrying down the halls. </p><p>“Woah, slow down, Jumin,” Saeyoung pats his shoulder. “They’re going to be fine. The doctor just told us that we can see V, but ah…” he rubs his neck. “You should be prepared. He’s not conscious and he’s on oxygen.” </p><p>Something pained flashes through Jumin’s mind before it’s pushed aside quickly. “It’s alright. Which room is he in?”</p><p>“302, right through there,” Saeyoung points to a door down the hall. Without another word, Jumin makes a beeline for the door, leaving the rest of you to hastily follow him. </p><p>When they enter the room, Saeran becomes painfully aware of how numb he is. The search for Rika, the memories he’s tried to work through in therapy, the fire engulfing his past home and the people he thought would be his new parents - everything rises to the surface of his mind and is then shattered at the sight of V.</p><p>He lies motionless in bed, mint hair longer than he remembers it, an oxygen mask fitted over his face. Ash has been cleaned from his skin, but there are red marks here and there that is evidence of what happened. Saeran is reminded of Saeyoung in the hospital after he’d been rescued from his kidnapping. </p><p>Jumin releases a shaky breath, brows knitted together, eyes unmoving from the sight of his best friend.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have let him leave.” His voice is strained, tight. </p><p>He watches concern pass over your face before you place a hand on Jumin’s upper back.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” you say softly. Your eyes focus on V again, pain and confusion twisting on your features, mind probably delving back into past messages that V exchanged with you. </p><p>He itches to step forward and hug you, to stray his eyes away from the sight before him and forget this day… forget his feelings... and make sure you’re alright. </p><p>Saeyoung’s amber eyes run over V in muted pain. He’s worked with him in the RFA for years, trusted him wholeheartedly, and now is faced with this, with the world turning upside down. As if sensing him, Saeyoung glances at Saeran, but Saeran averts his eyes back to V. He knows that, ever since childhood, his brother can read his mind. Whatever protectiveness Saeran feels for you and your pain right now, Saeyoung probably feels for him.</p><p>Jumin releases a heavy sigh. His hand reaches out tentatively to touch V’s limp one, carefully avoiding the burn marks. “He never told me anything.”</p><p>You stay beside Jumin, offering words of comfort as Saeyoung suddenly guides Saeran out of the door. Once they’re just outside, amber eyes peer into his.</p><p>“Are you alright? We never got to talk about… what happened.”</p><p>Saeran nods mutely. “I’m… okay.”</p><p>Saeyoung’s eyes search his but Saeran can only feel a wave of emotion that he pushes down.</p><p>“Saeran… that was our entire past. Our house and the people who got us out of it- all of it was nearly gone in flames before we could work through the past ourselves.” He sighs, shoulders relaxing. “I know you’re being strong for Y/n but she’ll be okay, and you will too. Just let it out.”</p><p>Saeran glances through the door at V again, mind flashing to the flames, the scorching heat, V and Rika in the garden, showing him flowers, nearly gone from this world in the same place their mother died in. </p><p>Tears well in his eyes, spilling onto his cheeks freely. Saeyoung wordlessly pulls him into a tight hug. Saeran’s hands curl around his brother’s waist, sniffing into his jacket.</p><p>“I wanted to find them but I didn’t want this…” his words come muffled. “It feels like everything came full circle in the worst way possible,” he sniffs.</p><p>Saeyoung rubs his back gently. “I know. It really does.” He pulls away to rest his forehead on his, something that calmed Saeran. “But V and Rika are alive. They’ll get help and then give us answers, and closure. We’ll get through this and run our damned shop and be happy.”</p><p>Saeran lets out a shallow laugh and wipes his eyes. “Right.”</p><p>“Besides, I already know what kind of toy I’ll make first,” Saeyoung smiles, always the pro at changing subjects.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“A robot kitten. To cheer up Jumin.” </p><p>Both of them peer into the room once again to see Jumin sitting in a chair, forlornly gazing at V with his hand in his. You’re by his side, silently offering comfort, one thing Saeran is sure you’re a master at.</p><p>“That’s good,” Saeran sighs heavily. “He’s going to need it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I needed more choi brotherly moments ;;</p><p>Anyway, if anyone feels like chatting with me, my Tumblr is @acrosmos. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another heavy chapter~ inspiration for Saeran's panic attacks are from my own lol thanks everyone for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s nearly midnight by the time you leave V’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The doctors still forbid us from visiting Rika because she’s resisting treatment," Jumin informs. "They're even considering sedating her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god.” Saeyoung shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She trained us to hate doctors, so it’s not too surprising,” Saeran says tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we tell the others…about what happened?” You ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably sleeping,” Saeyoung says, pausing. “Well, except for Yoosung and Zen. They stay up late. Jaehee is probably...,” he stalls, “wait, she usually stays up working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So everyone’s awake,” you finish for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not disturb them. We can share everything with them in the morning. Perhaps by that time, we will be permitted to see Rika,” Jumin suggests.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if they haven’t already learned everything from the news by then,” Saeyoung mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stretches in the space between the four of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should all return home,” Jumin instructs. “I’ll stay here and talk to the doctor about V’s condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Don’t stay too late.” Saeyoung pats Jumin’s shoulder. You share goodbyes, promises to meet back here at the hospital tomorrow. Then, you’re heading to Saeyoung’s car in the parking lot and going home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reach the bunker in the early morning, around 2 am. Feet are sluggishly dragged to their respective bedrooms with murmurs of </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’ll process everything tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re already settled between the sheets, eyelids heavy but thoughts swirling when Saeran slides in beside you. He doesn’t close his eyes, however. He simply stares in thought into the darkness, mint eyes reflecting the moonlight streaming in from the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can sleep?” You ask. His eyes flit to you, noticing now that you haven’t fallen into slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can sense the slight fear in him, of having another horrid nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” You pull him close and stroke his hair. He releases a sigh and nuzzles the crook of your neck. His arms wrap tightly around your frame, relaxing and absorbing your touch as you comb your fingers through his ember locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are unaware of just how on edge you’ve been until you feel yourself relaxing into him as well. The touch of his skin on yours, body fitting so right against your own, his soft, slowed breathing lulling you into calmness - it’s times like these where both of you can find safety in each other’s presence. His arms around you make you feel secure, as if he never plans on letting you go, not even for a second. </span>
  <span>You ponder on how touch starved he must have been before meeting you. Then, you feel a tug in your heart at the events that happened this night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stop stroking his scalp long enough to place your hand on his cheek and pull back slightly. He senses your movement and pulls a small ways back to give you a sleepy, inquisitive look as to why you’ve stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? I didn’t get to ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “It’s alright. I talked to Saeyoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I saw you two. I didn’t want to leave Jumin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good that you didn’t. He needed someone,” Saeran says, thumb stroking your cheek reverently. “I think I just need time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod in understanding. Saeran gently tugs you back to the crook of his neck and you resume stroking his hair. He relaxes into your touch again and drifts off into sleep. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>No matter how much he fights, nightmares always seem to find their way to Saeran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night is particularly bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is back in his childhood home. His mother looms over him threateningly, waving a broken alcohol bottle. He looks for Saeyoung, but he isn’t anywhere. She’s screaming now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t leave this place! You can’t leave me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his mother dissolves into ash. His bed, the curtains, his hidden storybooks, everything, turns to ash. He’s floating aimlessly in the sky, a tornado made of fire raging below him. Rika is snagged in the winds, pieces of his house are floating and rushing around under her like a broken puzzle. She’s staring at him, disapproving.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at what you’ve done. Why did you leave me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears you calling his name. Your voice is full of terror, like it always is in his nightmares. However, beyond his mother and Rika, you being in danger is what terrorizes him most. Fear fills him, turns him frantic. He runs and runs through the darkness but he can’t find you. A throne appears in the distance, then the familiar room and decorations surrounding it. He’s back in Mint Eye. He stops himself in front of the throne, catching the sight of a cloaked figure in the seat. The man takes off his hood. Bleached, white hair, blank, mint eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your frightful voice fades away, its echoes reverberating throughout the darkness. The Saeran in the throne speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t protect her. You can’t leave her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear floods him in torrential waves. He yells out your name, but there’s no answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Otherwise, she will surely perish, like the others. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he hears your scream. It curdles the blood in his veins. More hooded figures appear beside the Savior’s throne with the other Saeran. Then, he’s swallowed in darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sits up, gasping harshly. He’s in the bedroom. Sunlight already filters in from the windows. You stir beside him. His body is jittery, his hands are shaking, his chest heaving as if starved for oxygen. Familiar, bottomless anxiety swells over him, forces his mind to retreat and his breaths to come out more shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his oncoming panic attack, you’re suddenly sitting upright beside him, sleepy eyes now fully awake as you gather him in your embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Saeran, I’m here. Just breathe. Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries. He breathes as slowly as he can. He grips your hand, sweat beading his forehead as his vision tilts, turning black and purple around the edges. Overwhelming fear engulfs him, turns his throat dry. His breath stutters and you hold him tighter. He can do nothing but breathe through the awful, awful feelings rising and rolling over him in unmerciful waves. It lasts too long, he fears the world is ending. Then, his brain settles, calmness rushes over him and he returns to Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugs you tightly, tears threatening to fall. Your hands run all over him, his shoulders and back, combing through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright. You’re safe,” you whisper to him. “I’m safe, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases a shuddering exhale, focusing on the sensations of your touch. “It’s always… the same dream,” he manages out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rub him comfortingly. “Me and the believers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods in the crook of your neck. “Except… except this time, I was their leader.” He shivers a little. “They’re all still out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find them. We will. Until then, nothing will happen to me, Saeran. I’m with you and Saeyoung and the rest of the RFA. I’m protected,” you press convincingly. His heart does a jolt at the end of that sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away to look at you, to run his thumbs over your cheeks, to commit your form to memory. “Do you know what I’d do if I lost you? I can’t live, Y/n-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shush him. “You’re not going to lose me. You won’t. I’ll come crawling back anyway I can if you did.” You say, covering his hands with your own. “Your brain is just scaring you, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels himself release a heavy, heavy breath. You tug him forward into another gentle embrace and whisper comforting words until he feels ready to move.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Jumin has entered the chatroom --</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Everyone, we have news to share. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I’m not aware if you’ve seen the news from last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: The news?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I haven’t checked the news in 10 years lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: I have been too busy to check for any updates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I think I saw something on our local channel about two people rescued from a burning house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Are you talking about that or the cat tiktok that went viral?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: omg what cat tiktok!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: You guys, this is serious. That burning house was our house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: What!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: oh no... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: And the two people that were rescued were Rika and V.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: WHAwtilfudgohd </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: oh my gOD</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: ...Are you certain?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Yes, we saw them at the hospital last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Are they alright!? What were they doing there!? Oh my god…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Why didn’t you tell us sooner!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: It was around 1 in the morning when we could visit them in the hospital.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: As for why they were there,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Yes!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: They were...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: ....</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: ...they were trying to kill themselves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: oh dear…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: So, Saeran’s side of the story is true. Rika was alive this whole time. V lied about her suicide to everyone here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: After all of this happened and V said goodbye to us. He actually went back to Rika, who was running the cult.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: She left the cult and decided to burn our house down and themselves with it…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: … I think…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen:  I’m… I’m gonna be sick…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Are they… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: They’re alive. The fire services got there in time. They were admitted to the hospital.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: They had minor injuries, luckily. They’ll be fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: … what the heck is happening to the RFA</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Yoosung hasn’t responded in a while.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I’m here..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: uh..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: so you’re saying Rika is alive and she’s alright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Yes…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I have to go see her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: last night, we weren’t permitted to see her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Why not!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Actually, I just got updates from the doctor this morning. V’s signs are stable. He’s off oxygen and both of them are ready to be discharged today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: However, the police are there right now, questioning them about the cult. I turned over all the evidence and footage we gathered from Mint Eye last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Saeran, they’ll need your personal statement. After this, we will likely see another trial.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: What!? Are they arresting Rika!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: After Saeran details his experience to the police, yes. She’ll be connected to the disappearance of over 900 people. And she’ll be charged with many felonies and have a warrant for her arrest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Unless she confesses first before Saeran speaks with the police. But, after seeing her pattern of behavior, I doubt that will happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: But Yoosung, you may talk to her before Saeran gives his statement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: I thought you said we couldn’t trust the police?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: We can’t trust the police if we need them to find someone or launch an investigation to find evidence. They might be linked to untrustworthy characters still loyal to Saejoong Choi, and attempt to sabotage or hurt you or Saeyoung if you are with them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: But regarding ongoing investigations and working with lawyers, they’ll simply have to take orders and do paperwork as per the laws of the justice system.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I want to go there now. A-And talk to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I need to hear everything from her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I’ll come with you, Yoosung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Okay. I’ll get ready now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Yoosung has left the chatroom --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: I desperately wish to go see them as well…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Mr. Han, can I take a short leave of absence for today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Of course. This is an urgent personal matter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Thank you, sir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: And you can make up all of the missed work on Saturday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I will stay behind at the office. The company cannot run itself. I’ll also contact lawyers and gather any additional evidence that was discovered by the task force. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: But… if V is alright and being discharged with the permission of the police, please send him to my penthouse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Or whoever else he wishes to stay with. Don’t leave him alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Understood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Thanks, Jumin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Yes, thank you, Jumin. You’ve done more for us than anyone else these past few months. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: And thank you all for listening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: It is… quite a story, albeit a horrible one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: That’s true. I’m still in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: We can talk more at the hospital. We’ll see you all there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><span>When you arrive at the hospital, police litter the waiting area and the space around the front desk. Once you make your way up the elevator and to Rika and V’s floor, more policemen come into view.</span> <span>Most of them linger around Rika’s room.</span></p><p>
  <span>A nurse walks up to you. “Hello, you’re welcome to visit Kim Jihyun for the time being. However, we should let you know that he seems to have suffered an eye injury.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An eye injury?” Saeran echoes in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. “It seems that his corneas have been damaged by sulfuric acid. He is partially blind and his condition will deteriorate over time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear rolls deep within your stomach, watching as the same feeling takes over Saeran and Saeyoung’s expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that he’s going blind?” Saeyoung asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. “Yes, but an eye operation will easily fix this.” You relax slightly before she continues. “But he’s… refusing treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Saeyoung breathes before his brows furrow. “Can we see him now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods politely. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make your way down the alabaster hallway and enter his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sitting upright, the oxygen mask having been removed from his face. His hair is much longer now than the last time you saw him. His eyes have dark bags under them, his skin has gone pale, with red marks littering it. A pair of broken sunglasses sits on the table beside the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mint eyes widen at the sight of you three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeyoung, you’re alright,” he breathes. You forgot that he left the RFA when Saeyoung had been kidnapped. “And you’ve found Saeran.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V…” Saeyoung trails off, a mix of emotions taking over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V’s eyes flit to Saeran, then to you. He squints with an obvious difficulty in sight. It looks like he has something to say, but he simply glances down to his palms in shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you must see me like this. This is not how I wanted things to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not how you wanted it to go?” Saeyoung nearly chokes. “You nearly burned to death in our house!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V seems to deflate even more as Saeyoung’s pent up feelings spill over an emotional dam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you-,” he cuts himself off in building rage. “Saeran told me everything! How you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rika took him to that cult. How you knew she was hurting all those people and didn’t report it to the police! How you lied to everyone in the RFA to cover up her crimes and how you lied to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>every single time I asked you if my brother was safe!” He shouts. “I trusted you. I followed each and every one of your orders because I thought you saved my brother’s life, yet you never mentioned to me </span>
  <em>
    <span>once </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he was being tortured all these years by that woman! The same woman you go back to, after lying once again to the RFA, so that you can burn to death with her!” He yells, anger marking all of his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V simply takes it all in, absorbing Saeyoung’s rage with sagged shoulders, his face devoid of any emotion except sorrow. He slowly closes his eyes. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung releases a disbelieving breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I hurt a lot of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hurt Yoosung with your lies about Rika being dead. You hurt Saeran when you failed to report that he was being tortured. You hurt Rika by enabling her psychotic behavior. You hurt Jumin when you disappeared to kill yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V flinches at the end of the statement.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung glares at him with an edge of helplessness. “So much suffering could have been avoided </span>
  <em>
    <span>if you just told someone, V.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I know I just…” V sighs. “From the beginning, I’ve been unable to protect everyone. I’m… everything that has happened is the result of my incompetence.” He sucks in a breath. “No one should have to burden my failures. I thought if I could rid this world of myself, rid the RFA of myself, everyone would be better off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung deflates. “Then… why did you agree to let Rika die alongside you? That isn’t protecting her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V’s head hangs low. “Her true nature… what she truly wanted to do was control and hurt people - inflict the suffering she faced onto others. It was her darkness. I refused to embrace it before, but I promised to this time, as long as she hurt me, and only me.” Unbelievably, a small smile crosses his lips. “The world would be rid of us and people would be safe, but at the same time, we would be together, forever. Gone through ash and fire, like returning home through the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran and Saeyoung look visibly disturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you need help, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V stays silent, gazing at something on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the police are going to charge you with aiding and abetting. Rika is going to go to jail, probably for life,” Saeyoung says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V is still for a moment before he nods. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung shakes his head as Saeran steps forward. “V, you need to get the eye operation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V seems surprised Saeran spoke to him. “I… I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Saeyoung asks in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V only shakes his head. You step close to the bed to rest a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going blind won’t help Rika. I know you want to bear a mark that is from her, but...but she doesn’t deserve that. She hurt you,” you say, “you deserve better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V releases a short breath at that. “After everything Saeyoung just said, you can understand that I most certainly do not deserve better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m beyond angry at your actions, V, but I never said you didn’t deserve better,” Saeyoung mutters, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V simply stares down at his palms, clearly unconvinced. You stare hopelessly at Saeran, who looks just as lost as you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a knock sounds from the door and a policeman appears into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother you, but the female suspect - Rika - is asking to speak with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion drapes across the room, with Saeran stiffening considerably beside you. “Me?” He asks, voice tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The policeman shakes his head. “Not you.” He points at you. </span>
  <span>“Her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rika is asking to see you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is stillness in the air as everyone stares at the officer. Shock drapes heavily over you, the twins, and V as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she alright?” V asks, concern rising in his mint blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer nods. “The doctor says she’s stable. Let us know if you’re willing to speak with her. And,” he pauses, glancing at Saeran, “whenever you’re ready to give us your statement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he leaves and shuts the door behind him. Silence and confusion emanates from Saeyoung, dreadful anxiety from Saeran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would she-” you’re suddenly cut off when the door swings open again. Zen and Jaehee stand in the doorway, eyes widened at the sight of V.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V…” Zen breathes, walking towards the bed in a daze. His crimson eyes run over his injuries in confusion and pain. Jaehee’s face is pale, frightful disbelief encasing her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asks unsurely, as if not knowing if that’s the right question to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V gives a nod and attempts at a smile. “Sorry for troubling you this much. I’m thankful you came.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen and Jaehee seem speechless, unable to find words for the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Yoosung come with you?” Saeyoung asks, drawing them out of their struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehee blinks at him. “Uh.. yes, he went straight to Rika’s room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods as if having expected the answer. “We’ll, uh, step outside and give you guys a… chance to talk?” Saeyoung says, not knowing how else to describe this. “I think the nurse said no more than three visitors in a room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen gives a nod and you, Saeran and Saeyoung step out into the hallway crawling with officers and a few of Jumin’s task force members. </span>
  <span>Silence engulfs the three of you, with all eyes subconsciously trailing towards Rika’s closed door, guarded by two officers. What the police officer said to you earlier still burns in your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Rika…” you begin, trailing off. “Should I… go see her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran immediately shakes his head. “No. No, absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no idea what she wants,” Saeyoung sighs gruffly, crossing his arms. “For all we know, she could just attack you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn to Saeran. “I don’t think we’ll see Rika again after she’s arrested. Are you sure you don’t want to see her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s silent again. Saeyoung stares hard at the floor, a frown encompassing his features. You think, if Saeyoung had been that angry at V (justifiably) then you can only imagine the anger he is holding onto for Rika. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran suddenly stutters, then falls silent before gathering his words. “I want to see her. I-I want...I don’t know what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want closure,” Saeyoung finishes for him, the hard stare still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran exhales and closes his eyes. Silence engulfs the space again before you speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at you fervently. “No, Y/n-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can’t go but you can?” You cut him off. He stares at you before sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s unstable, she could hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could hurt you too.” You counter. “We’ll have officers outside the door. It won’t be a problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t need to do anything physical to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t hurt me with words either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Saeran,” you squeeze his shoulder. “I think it’s important to get closure. And I want to know what she wants to say to me, but it’s clear you won’t let me go in there alone. But I won’t let you go alone either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxes and cups your cheek. “... Alright. But if she goes too far, I’m leaving with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod and glance at Saeyoung. “What about you, Saeyoung? I think it’s important for the rest of the RFA to get closure too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy huffs, tilting his head towards the ceiling. “If I see her, I feel like I’ll just end up yelling for hours.” He shakes his head. “I’ll decide later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door shutting closed grabs your attention. Yoosung trudges out of Rika’s room with bags under his eyes. Pain, anger and confusion morph across his face before he spots the three of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung…” his name falls from your lips when he stops in front of you. “How was she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His violet eyes are in deep, disturbed thought before they glance at you. “She behaved like she always did. But she was pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary happened…” You all wait as he explains. “I.. I was in disbelief at first… seeing her alive and in front of me. But she greeted me as if she just hasn’t seen me in a while. Asking how I’ve been, how school was…” he shakes his head. “I was crying, asking her why she left, why she never contacted me, if it was true that she created a cult. She just said vague things… how I knew her well enough to make a judgement on my own. She wanted to know all the things she missed in my life instead, as if she didn’t just disappear for a year and try to kill herself,” he shuts his eyes closed, tears wetting his lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...I don’t know what’s wrong with her, but that isn’t Rika.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gaze at Yoosung’s broken face. It seems to be hitting him all at once - the reality of it all. His breathing is shallow, his hands are shaking. Saeyoung’s face softens and he pulls Yoosung into a hug. The younger boy breathes slowly in his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Yoosung. Things are difficult but we’re all here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung breathes shakily into Saeyoung’s chest before pulling away. He stares at Saeran with a watery gaze. “Is this… how she really is? Or is she acting? What was she really like to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran exchanges glances with Saeyoung, who gives him a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she acts very differently when she is around me. To be honest, I’m not completely sure what her true personality is. Maybe… maybe V can help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung absorbs his words with sadness. You feel your heart ache at his pain. Saeyoung pats his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet eyes widen. “I don’t know if I should...I don’t know what to feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung shakes his head. “Me neither. But it will help. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung gives a slow nod and makes his way hesitatingly to V’s room. Once he leaves, Saeyoung glances at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys going to see her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran glances at you. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You release a heavy sigh and take his hand in yours. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung doesn’t look assured but he pats Saeran’s shoulder anyway. “Good luck. “</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as you make your way past the officers at the door and into Rika’s room, a chill goes down your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s seated upright in her bed. Her long, luscious hair now appears dim and flat, singed off at certain edges from the fire. Like V, she has sustained burn marks along her body. You almost miss the straps secured along her calves, attached to the bed. You remember how much trouble the firefighters and doctors had because she was resisting and fighting them the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her usually sharp emerald eyes seem devoid of color, but with an edge of vengefulness, as if having her life saved had been an insult against her. When she glances at you, it’s jarring and sudden memories of Mint Eye flash into your mind. You remember the red and broken messenger chat filled with her gaslighting and manipulative texts, the only company you had for days. You remember Saeran, lost in his darker side, using you for his humiliation and abuse, and then obeying her every command. You remember her blaming you when he finally broke free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the hand in yours tightens and you remember where you are. You realize that she is focused on Saeran with a slightly unhinged gaze and a seemingly pleasant smile. Saeran himself seems utterly uncomfortable, the muscle in his jaw tensing, mint eyes narrowed, but he forces himself to stay here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Saeran. I didn’t think you’d even want to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s silent, still glaring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now, let’s not be cold to a friend.” Her eyes darken. “Well, more than a friend. I was, after all, like a mother to you.” The words float over him coldly. She tilts her head, glinting eyes running over his frame. “You look quite handsome with your natural hair. Although it’s a pity you’ve changed it. I see you still have mint eyes, though, that’s a relief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to say, Rika?” You cut in, patience running thin. You never liked the way she spoke to Saeran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flash, a dark expression coming over her face when she looks at you. Then, her eyes trail to your hand interlaced with Saeran’s. She seems to remember that he is watching, and falls back again into her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to say… congratulations. You’ve found each other and made your new life,” she pauses, her pleasant smile turning into a bitter smirk. “I thought you’d know better than to go back to the RFA and your traitor brother,” Saeran grips your hand harder, anger tracing his features at her words. “But here you are, thinking for yourself, living by yourself, throwing away all the hard work and years I spent bestowing my knowledge on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seems to border on compliments and insults, encouragement and guilt tripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was sad to see you leave so suddenly, but it’s not the first time people have betrayed and left me.” She releases a sigh. “But I found my sun, and he embraced me for who I truly am. Therefore, I’m free from the chains of this earth. The work that I did in Mint Eye was the manifestation of those chains. Now, I see those are useless. I don’t need Mint Eye any more. I don’t need you to stand here and accuse me of all I did wrong.” Her voice gets harder towards the end. Then, she sways back into her front of peaceful clarity. “What I did wrong doesn’t exist anymore. I am free, through the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stares at her before turning around and tugging your hand. “Let’s go. She’s babbling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You follow his steps towards the door before Rika’s voice catches your attention again. “You haven’t found them, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Believers?” She hums behind you. “There’s quite a lot of them out there, still loyal to me and my teachings. I’d say that’s quite, hmm…..unsafe for you?” She’s gazing directly at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell them to do?” He asks harshly, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Haven’t you heard? I don’t lead Mint Eye anymore.” She smiles sweetly. “Wherever they are, whatever they’re doing, they’re acting on their own. Like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran only stares at her, mind furiously working to decipher her vague clues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you keep close what’s important to you, Saeran.” She’s looking at you with something sinister in her viridescent eyes, as if you are the person who stole everything from her. Something tells you that she would have said as much had you come in here alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You barely notice Rika giggling as Saeran tugs you along towards the doorway, his breathing uneven. You spill out into the hallway as Saeran shuts the door closed with a slam. It’s quiet for a few moments as he breathes deeply, unmoving. .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” You ask, squeezing his hand. He nods absently. “What did she mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flash as he lets go of your hand. He doesn’t answer as he turns to the police officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to give my statement now.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You have to go to the police station for Saeran to give his statement. You wait outside in the lobby with Saeyoung during his interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll probably have to give your statement too. You were there when Rika abused Saeran and others.” Saeyoung pauses. “And you as well, I assume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod mutely, mulling over the hurricane of thoughts in your brain. “What do you think Rika would have said to me if Saeran hadn’t come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung blinks at you. “You mean if you were alone with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crosses his arms in thought. “Honestly? For her, knowing she's going to jail with nothing left to lose would’ve had her thinking about how you were the reason Saeran left and exposed Mint Eye. I would say she would have tried to verbally abuse you as much as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought just as much. In the end, all of her choices, all her power, had been taken away, with you being the perfect scapegoat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looked like she was on the verge of doing so.” You sigh, guilt twisting your heart. “I think she threatened Saeran. He’s really shaken up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung growls. “I’m so tired of that woman. What closure could he have gotten with her behaving like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you sigh. “I don’t know why but I think we both believed she would act maturely this time.” You pause. “She usually had a sure grip on her words. This time, she didn’t sound coherent at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung tilts his head. “I would expect that from someone who’s cornered.” He glances at you, concern in his eyes at the barrage of questions you’ve been asking. “Are you alright? I never got the chance to ask since coming back from there. I’m sure it wasn’t easy facing memories of her and that...place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your chest warms at the words. Usually, you’d be the one comforting others, but it’s nice to be comforted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it… wasn’t easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives you a sympathetic look. “I know Saeran has been through the worst out of us all but what you went through wasn’t easy either. And after all that, you came here, started our shop, supported Saeran and still confronted Rika. For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile slowly, warmth spreading through your chest at the comforting words. You can barely reply with thanks before the sound of a door shutting closed interrupts the moment. Saeran walks in with an officer behind him, who glances at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to submit your statement, miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung gives an encouraging nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you sigh.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the end, Saeran’s lawyer confirms that the charges brought against Rika for the entire cult included forced drugging, instances of torture, forced imprisonment, arson, and constructing property without authorization on unclaimed land. For Saeran, the charges include kidnapping of a minor, false imprisonment, drugging a minor, arson, inhumane conditions and torture. V’s charges will likely deal with aiding and abetting once the prosecution has assessed all the evidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After this, he says Rika and V likely be assessed on mental stability during the trial in light of the fact they attempted suicide. In the best case scenario, they will receive court mandated therapy. The worst case scenario would, well, involve long prison times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The state will also be launching a full scale investigation into the 900 missing members of the cult. Given the failure to find any clues among Jumin’s taskforce, you hope there’s at least a small chance to find out where they went with the government’s help. </span>
  <span>The lawyer mentions that police plan on visiting Joohyun Kim to take his account as well to collect more evidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With more discussion and judicial talk of the next steps from here, it becomes clear to you that there is nothing more to do now than wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once their lawyer takes his leave, Saeran grips your hand with tiredness in his eyes. The impossibly long day and sequence of events have taken a toll on everyone, especially him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Y/n. Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, everyone. I finally finished finals and the semester, so I should have lots of free time to update.</p><p>I was also able to go through Saeran’s after ending!! It’s definitely different from this story, with a lot of parts I wasn’t expecting, but it’s nice to see the ending that cheritz had in mind. For those who kept up with this story until this point, I thank you. I will continue this story with the after ending I had in mind. Those who are interested can keep reading! Thanks for all your support~ and happy holidays!!</p><p>Without further ado, here is chapter 21 .</p><p>(( I guess i should change the tags to canon divergent now lolol))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days in the bunker pass by silently. There are conversations over the messenger, comforting words exchanged, check in’s on each other. The time is spent for emotional healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin is able to visit V at the hospital before his arrest. When he returns, he disappears from the messenger for days. No one is close enough to Jumin, apart from </span>
  <span>V, to regularly message him to make sure he’s doing alright. However, Saeran surprisingly steps up to the task. He makes an effort to have one conversation with Jumin each day. Although Jumin is absent from the messenger, you now have an idea of the emotional state of your friend, thanks to Saeran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During this time, many things regarding the legal proceedings take place. Rika and V are arrested after they recover from the hospital. For their trial, the prosecution is working on gathering all available evidence. Apart from Saeran’s and your personal statements, they try to retrieve a statement from Joohyun Kim. However, he must still be very loyal or fearful of Rika because he vehemently refused to cooperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To help with evidence, Saeyoung supplies the prosecution with the location of Rika’s apartment, which you never even knew existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me about that apartment,” Saeran says slowly, lost in thought. “She said she’d have a mission for me in the future for that place.” He shakes his head. “Weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rika asked me to keep the location confidential,” Saeyoung explains, typing away at his keyboard, “but since she’s now the primary suspect in a crime, I think I’ll share it with the investigation team. Maybe they can find something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a day, the investigation discovered a plethora of documents: architectural plans for Magenta, Mint Eye logo designs, posters and invitations to paradise. This, along with the heap of evidence found at the Mint Eye headquarters itself and Rika’s belongings in the throne room, gives the investigation enough evidence to move forward with the trial. </span>
  <span>As with Saejoong Choi’s trial, this one will take a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, everyone does what they can to return to normal. Saeran attends therapy sessions regularly, working through the emotions brought up by these distressing events. You are by his side every time he comes home, mentally exhausted or wakes up in the middle of the night, gasping from his nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung spends much of his time by the computers, helping out with the investigation and tracking down any potential locations of the Believers. You can tell he is still angry, though, at how this seems to be dragging on, at how he and his brother can’t be left in peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spend the days in between setting up the flower shop with Saeran. You enjoy the walks together through the city streets, a chance to calm your minds by the time you arrive at the shop. The news channels and media seem to have taken their eyes off the front doors in favor of other juicy stories, like the recent report of two unnamed adults found in a burning house. Either way, you are grateful no one’s eyes are on you for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, all of the seeds, pots, and bags of soil have been delivered. You’ve begun the exciting process of sprinkling seeds into potted soil and occasionally testing Saeran on his botany skills by having him guess what plant it is by seed shape. He almost always guesses correctly. You suspect, however, that he loses a few times on purpose because he likes when you kiss his pouting lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leave the potted plants in the greenhouse to flourish in their own time. At the first sight of a green seedling poking through the soil, Saeran’s smile is brighter than anything you’ve ever seen. You hope to see it many times more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung visits the shop and is amazed by how much you and Saeran have already done. Decorations are in place, including flower decals on the walls, and bags and other items already have your store name printed on them. All you need now is to fill the other empty half of the store with toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung declares that he’ll get right on it. He spends the rest of his time in the bunker tinkering with metal parts for hours in his bedroom. Then, he emerges with a small robot that looks like a kitten, cupped delicately in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s so cute!” You exclaim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” He grins. “If I had a girlfriend, I’d give it to her but I don’t so it’s for Jumin to cheer him up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t have one for the store yet?” Saeran asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I actually made two. This one is a prototype for Jumin. The other one is uh… not ready yet.” He scratches his neck. “There are some things about it I have to fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran deadpans. “You made it spit fire, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung flushes. “N-No!” He scrambles back to his bedroom. Your laughter follows the sound of his door slamming closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should get him a copy of the government’s safety guidelines for children’s toys,” Saeran chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to be safe,” you agree. “Although I doubt it will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran laughs again, a welcome sound in the light of things. “That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few days, though, Saeyoung surprises you both by producing a line of toys that are ready to be sold: robotic cats and dogs, fun alarm clocks, wind up cars, customizable dolls with strings that you can record your voice on, and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes as he presents them to you, and then when he lines them along all the shelves of the shop, shine brighter than you’ve seen in a while, the last being his reunion with Saeran. Apart from that, the innocence and creativity he’s allowed in this work seems to lift his spirits. After his suffering and back breaking work, he founds something that makes him happy- a place to share with you and Saeran. You are happy for him, for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop is almost ready to open. There is enough inventory of toys and seeds. Only a dozen or so flowers need to fully bloom in the greenhouse, which shouldn't take too long. Saeran cares for each plant diligently, with love and affection for little buds and petals overflowing. You like to imagine that every drop from the watering can onto the soil is also rinsing away his past hurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the weeks, updates from the investigation and trial come in. Amazingly, both V and Rika plead guilty to all charges. This erases any need for Saeran or you to testify against them, like for Saejoong’s trial. V is charged with aiding and abetting Rika's crimes. His lawyer argue that he acted in fear and under coercion by Rika in order to get a lighter sentence. Meanwhile, Rika’s lawyers use an insanity defense - that punishment should be lessened since she is mentally ill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can only imagine her reaction to that, along with having to plead guilty to everything she did, knowing fully well that she didn’t feel an ounce of regret or shame for her actions. However, since these defenses mean getting a lesser sentence, Rika probably decided to endure it and agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, all that is left to do is wait until the end of the trail to see what the judge decides as punishment. In the meantime, the messenger becomes active with the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I could never have imagined...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: that two of our good friends would be facing trial and jail time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: I could never have imagined they would have committed such crimes to end up in this situation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I guess the world is just messed up like that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: But Saeran, I bet it is a relief for you to see some justice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Even though I never imagined that Rika could do this, and I still can’t… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I realized I haven’t been looking through your point of view, or what you went through. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: She was probably a monster to you… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I’m sorry I didn’t see it earlier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Yoosung.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: It’s alright, Yoosung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Nothing about it makes me happy but it is a relief that she’s not out there hurting someone else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Yeah… you’re right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: It means a lot that you acknowledged this though, Yoosung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: How are you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Well… you know :/ I’ve been going over to Zen’s a lot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: It’s good to have company.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--- Jumin has entered the chatroom ---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Jumin! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Mr. Han!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Greetings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Hi Jumin :) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Hello, Saeran. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Wow, I didn’t think you’d come in here ever again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: How are you doing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I’m fine, conducting business as usual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Is he really, Jaehee?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Actually, yes. The past few weeks at the company have been nothing out of the ordinary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: I can’t believe you can still work… after all of this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: me neither</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: I can lol </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: when you have that much responsibility, life goes on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I agree, Saeyoung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: gaaaaaahhhhhh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I had a feeling that you’d block out all your emotions but I didn’t think you actually would. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: You sound concerned for me, Zen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: :O</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Well!!!! Yes???? You’re part of the RFA, you jerk!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I care about everyone here!!! And these past weeks have been messed up so!!!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: ... so?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: So just feel better!!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: omg </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: a new RFA bromance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: NO SHUT UP </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: It’s okay Zen. It’s sweet &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I’m flattered that you’re worried for me, Zen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: What should our new bromance be called?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: WHAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: It would be Hyumin?? Or JuZen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: NO </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: I think ZenMin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: lolololololol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: STOP NO I TAKE IT ALL BACK </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: zumin :) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: SAERAN DON’T ENCOUR A G E THEM </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: lolololol </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Jaehee, any ideas?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: I… do not want to imagine it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: lololol </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Let me know when you all decide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: But to inform you, I’m not blocking out my emotions. Saeran has helped me these past few weeks. That’s all I’ll say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Aww</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Another bromance </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: No, that’s reserved for Zen and Jumin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: WHY</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: specifically because it pisses you off lolol </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen:  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Have I missed anything during my absence?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Nothing much, except that our store is almost ready to be opened!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Congratulations. That’s great to hear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Has Saeyoung followed all the federal safety guidelines for children’s toys?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Why does everyone keep asking that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: Because you’re a dangerous hacker-turned-toymaker … </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: … fair enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Yes, he did follow them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: And our flowers are almost all ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: I bet they look very beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: But Jumin! Did you get my robot kitten??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Yes. It is very cute :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Elizabeth the third seemed curious about it. I think the striking resemblance to her made it even cuter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Right? Elly was my inspiration. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Oh!!! Maybe that’s what I’ll name the model!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Make sure it’s not copyrighted…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: what is this discrimination against robot dogs…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Don’t worry, he made dog toys too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Except the first one he made spit fire</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: I thought that was the cat…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: No, it was both.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: I can send you the fire spitting one, Zen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: NO! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You break out into laughter, shifting your attention to the room you’re in. Saeran is beside you on the arm chair, smiling at his screen, while Saeyoung lies belly down on the couch, grinning at the messenger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You note how meaningless, funny conversations with friends have a way of healing small hurts, and hope that tomorrow is a day filled with the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within a week’s time, the shop is finally ready to be opened. The greenhouse is blooming with endless amounts of colors and types of flowers. Saeyoung’s creative - and federally approved- toys are lined up on the shelves beside colorful bouquets and seed packets. Pots, soil, and watering cans also litter the shelves throughout the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran is over the moon. He is giddy with excitement and his smile can light up anything. There don’t seem to be any reporters by the storefront. It has been a while since the media has paid any attention to the enigma of the twins, so you’re safe to open for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, word got around about the opening because Saeyoung hacked into the local digital news websites and posted advertisements. Today, there is a line of excited customers outside the storefront even before opening time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin insisted on posting some security guards outside the doors just to be safe - for scenarios where overexcited or invasive guests come to see the twins and need to be pulled out. You all agreed to two guards, who now stand, albeit out of place, beside the doors of the flower and toy store in their suits and earpieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you, Saeran and Saeyoung arrive, excited whispers and murmurs erupt from the customers outside. Many crane their necks and shuffle around to try to get a look at the twins. Although Saeyoung hadn’t posted anything about being the sons of the former prime minister in the advertisements, word and speculation undoubtedly got around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You enter the doors of the shop to set up. Saeyoung spreads his arms wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First day at work! Man, I thought I’d never have a job again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran pulls out several watering cans from the closet to place them on display. “This job will be much nicer than your last one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung nods. “That’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance outside to see one of Jumin’s guards with an outstretched hand, saying something to a man who has his phone out, looking like he wanted to get a picture. He clearly ignored the sign prohibiting the use of cameras for the twins’ privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not really here for flowers or toys are they?” You sigh, your excitement dampening a little bit. “They’ve come instead for a photo op.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. They’ll have to buy something. It’s store policy,” Saeran says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Store policy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right. It’s your store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finish getting ready in a few minutes and open the doors. Customers excitedly pile in. Since it’s a relatively small space, only six or seven people are allowed at a time. Saeran retreats to the greenhouse to help anyone picking out flowers. Saeyoung stands by the toy shelves and you handle the cash register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, a woman trails up to Saeyoung with stars in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Saejoong Choi’s son, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he grins, “would you like to buy something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks. “Well, no but I wanted to as-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you won’t buy anything, we are going to have to ask you to leave.” Saeyoung says, somehow through a full smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face falls, eyes running over the shelves. “Then I’ll take that stuffed doll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung reaches over and hands her one of his creations. She takes it dazedly, looking like she’ll ask him something else but he beats her to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go to Y/n. She’ll ring you up. I can help the next customer!” He calls, motioning towards an older man who is scanning the toy shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, not having a chance to do anything else approaches the register with a smile. “I heard those were Saejoong Choi’s sons. How are they doing? How do you know them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You check the tag. “They’re my friends. That will be 13 thousand won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes light up at the answer, though you stare at her purse, hoping she’ll get the hint. She doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! And you decided to start a store? I heard their father tormented them and kidnapped one- oh, which one was the one who was kidnapped? Is it the young man I talked to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You exhale. “This is a flower and toy shop. They will not be giving interviews of their traumatizing experiences to strangers. Please pay, or you can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face twists into a frown but she grudgingly pays for the doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, have a nice day.” You say with a smile. The guard opens the door and ushers her out as another customer comes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People mill around the space, some lined up to talk to Saeyoung who easily dodges all their questions and brings them back to focusing on toys. Some others are actually interested in buying the items on display. You noticed that a few people went into the greenhouse and you can only hope that Saeran is doing alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of you discussed how you’d handle the customers the night before. Saeran felt bad for brushing them off but promised he’d try if they pried too much. He also promised that he’d find you if he’s triggered or not feeling mentally well. But some people return from the greenhouse with small potted seedlings or flowers to purchase so you can only assume that he is doing all right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours pass by like this and the number of people at the store entrance never seem to dwindle. The guards are more helpful than you realize in keeping the traffic in the store to a minimum. They also help remove a man who tried to secretly record footage of the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the rush, you forget how much you’re enjoying your first day. It’s nice meeting customers, and answering their questions about prices of certain seeds or potted plants. It reminds you of answering emails from party guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You barely realize that a number of hours pass by and it’s lunch time already. You close the store briefly for a break. Saeran emerges from the greenhouse looking tired but still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” You ask him. He walks up to you, with the aroma of fresh petals clinging to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good!” He smiles, eyes shining. “Some tried to pry but I used Saeyoung’s technique and just talked about flowers. They ended up buying several.” He relaxes. “It’s really nice being able to teach others about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we found your calling,” Saeyoung grins, heaving a box from the closet that is filled with more toys. “Our stuff is selling out fast. I’ll need to make more of these.” He cuts open the flaps. “Who knows, maybe we’ll become a nationally recognized store and need to go into factory production.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the first day,” you giggle. “People are excited. I think it will mellow out as the weeks go by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Saeran says. “I don’t think we can keep up with inventory at this rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung fills the empty spaces on the shelves with the new batch of toys. “Me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn to Saeran. “So where do you want to go for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks for a moment. “How about that ice cream place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung chuckles. “Ice cream for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran pouts. “You’re one to talk. Yesterday you had those chips and soda again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung releases an incredibly long sigh before putting his hands together in a pleading gesture. “Just call them Honey Buddha chips. I know you know the name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran ignores him. “Anyway, I think our grand opening calls for an ice cream lunch celebration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pose thinking for a second. “I can’t argue with that logic. Come on Saeyoung,” you grin, motioning him towards the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung sighs, following behind you both. “My teeth are going to be so cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by like the first half. It is just as busy, if not busier towards the end of the day. You can only guess it’s because people are getting off work, hoping to catch sight of the esteemed sons of the convicted prime minister. Jumin’s guards do a good job of monitoring or removing anyone who causes any trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towards the late afternoon, Zen and Yoosung show up at the doors. They are dressed casually, conversing with the people in line outside who recognize them as members of RFA, the famous organization that brought down the prime minister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems, though, that Saeyoung forgot to tell Jumin’s guards who gets clearance to be inside the store because they’re currently refusing to let them in. At first, you three are too busy to notice the commotion outside but you catch Yoosung’s hand gestures as he explains himself to the guards. The men only shake their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Yoosung is running up to the window, pressing his face against the glass and pounding his fist. You can hear his muffled voice calling Saeran and Saeyoung’s name. In the next second, one guard catches Yoosung by the back of his collar and forcefully drags him away while Zen watches on, horrified, scrambling to explain to the guards while scolding Yoosung at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung only bursts into laughter. You release a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you pop your head out of the storefront, explain to the guards that these are your dear friends that shouldn’t be harmed, and allow Yoosung and Zen inside, the situation is sufficiently diffused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell the guards we were coming!?” Yoosung yells at Saeyoung who’s still cracking up. Saeran stands beside him, having emerged from the greenhouse out of curiosity. You’re still by the cash register to tend to the customers but are enjoying the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung struggles to adjust his collar. “He almost choked me out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you so desperate!?” Zen yells back at him. “You were acting like you absolutely <em>needed</em> to get inside the toy and flower store! Was it an important mission or something!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t want Y/n, Saeran and Saeyoung thinking we skipped their grand opening!” Yoosung whirls around to face Zen. “We would be bad friends!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have just texted us,” Saeran points out. The look on Yoosung’s face hints that he hadn’t thought of that. Zen only facepalms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that you’re inside, do you want to buy anything?” Saeran asks, smacking the back of Saeyoung’s head to get him to stop laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung lights up. “Well of course! It’s your grand opening! I wanted to see what toys Saeyoung had!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And I really wanted to buy some roses,” Zen says excitedly. “I look so good with them in selfies. I’ll make sure to send you all the pictures afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran blanches, which makes you giggle. Even he has grown tired of Zen’s selfies. “N-No, that’s okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh are they in the greenhouse? Can I go in?” Zen asks. Saeran only smiles and nods before both of them disappear inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay for a long time and are a welcome distraction. Zen purchases a beautiful bouquet of red roses that Saeran arranged. Yoosung ends up buying a dozen toys because Saeyoung convinced him that each and every one is of some special importance. You shake your head at his gullibility as you ring him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we should get going now. We don’t want to distract you any longer,” Zen says, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… can you let the guards know we’re allowed to come in next time?” He asks Saeyoung, who flashes him a cheeky grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zen waves him off. “Never mind, we won’t bother visiting again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shove at Saeyoung’s shoulder. “We’ll let them know. Feel free to stop by any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them smile in relief and take their leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By six in the evening, you close down the shop and clean up. The long line of people outside are reluctant to leave but the guards do a good job at shooing everyone away. You take count of all the inventory and are amazed at how much you’ve sold in just the first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like we’ll need to order a lot more for next week,” Saeran notes. “The greenhouse itself is almost half empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung shuffles through the cash bills in the cash register. “I gotta say, after all those years of getting paid that much money as a hacker, and then our victims compensation from the trial, and the money we’re getting from this… we’re on our way to becoming billionaires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle. “I guess our next life problem is figuring out how to spend it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s eyes glitter. “Well, Ferrari just released-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need any more cars,” Saeran says. “We should donate it to a charity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung pouts. “Well we can do half for cars and half for charity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half of our income as billionaires for cars is a lot of money-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys,” you interject, “let’s not bicker on our grand opening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung shuts the cash register. “I’m just saying, we could buy a lot of stuff.” Suddenly, his eyes light up. “I should put a stock of seven star drinks here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sighs as he locks the door to the greenhouse. “You know that isn’t approved by the Ministry of Health.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung grumbles something about always ruining his fun as you three exit the shop and make your way home. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as you three step into the bunker, Saeyoung’s cell phone rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He answers, amber eyes landing on you and Saeran. “It’s our lawyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a minute, Saeyoung has a video conference call on the big monitor in the living room. Jumin and the twins’ lawyer’s faces are displayed side by side. You and Saeran are huddled around Saeyoung in the computer chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The trial of Rika and V has just ended.” Jumin says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Really?” Saeyoung asks. “The judge gave a verdict?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” their lawyer nods. “Rika and Jihyun both plead guilty to their charges, though they have undertaken certain defenses to get lighter sentences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin continues on for him. “The judge believed V’s claim that he acted in fear and under coercion by Rika. He was sentenced to court mandated therapy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s silent as you three take in his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The judge also believed Rika’s claim that she committed crimes while being mentally ill. She has been ordered to attend a psychiatric institution for prisoners and will be released only when she’s deemed no longer a threat to society.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You release a breath you didn’t know you were holding, although the twins don’t seem to be comforted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that’s… good,” Saeran says with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychiatric institution or prison… I don’t really care as long as she’s away from other people,” Saeyoung huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lawyer nods. “They conducted a psychiatric evaluation. Rika has… a long way to go in terms of recovery. She won’t be released any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung nods. “Thank you both for the news. I think Saeran and I can rest easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jumin smiles. “How did your grand opening go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was awesome!” You say excitedly. “We almost sold out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is good to hear. Perhaps on the weekends, Assistant Kang and I can visit. I wanted some petunias for the table by my fish tank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “We would be happy to have you over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin gives a warm goodbye before hanging up. Silence hangs over the three of you as Saeyoung whirls around in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.. I guess that’s the end of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nudge Saeran. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems lost in thought but he nods. “Yeah, I am. It’s… the best case scenario that could have happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s eyes darken a bit. “I’m not sure if they let V off too easy but as long as we’re safe, that’s all I care about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod in agreement. “Well? Let’s get some rest. We have another full day tomorrow of flower and toy selling to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Transition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the week is filled with excitement over your new store. You continue your duties - maintaining inventory,  greeting guests, and working the cash register while Jumin’s guards oversee things outside. The weather runs into the first reaches of autumn. Leaves turn auburn and begin to fall from the trees, but the flowers in your greenhouse still bloom. Saeran looks after them with all his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the Rika’s trial over and the store open, he looks more at peace than ever. His nightmares have lessened. His therapy sessions go well. He sleeps much better. And you’re not sure if it’s your imagination, but the mint color of his eyes seem to be dulling, showing speckles of amber in between, the color just like Saeyoung’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The number of excited guests don’t dwindle. The store is always packed and demand is always high as people come from all over the city to catch sight of the twins. The guards provide much needed help. In several occasions, news reporters come by to pry and question but they are not allowed inside. They settle for standing outside by the windows and making their reports. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you’re not sure if word got out, or if their profile photos were released to the public during the search for Saeyoung, but you have no doubt it was the twins’ good looks that have drawn many young people, mainly girls, into the store. They linger around the boys with friendly smiles and batting eyelashes, hoping to make some acquaintance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like right now. A young woman has been making conversation with Saeran in the greenhouse for quite a while. She came into the store, asking for recommendations on what kind of partial sun flower to buy, so Saeran offered to take her into the greenhouse and show her the collection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did just that, except its been 20 minutes, with the store just having been closed for lunch, and they’re still talking. You glare through the window of the greenhouse door from your place at the reception desk, an uncomfortable feeling churning in your stomach. The sight of him smiling is enough to make your heart melt, but the sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a very attractive and kind young woman, being the reason for his smile, was not as pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s jealoussss~” an impish voice sings from beside you. You nearly curse, not having noticed Saeyoung sidling up beside you behind the counter.  The customers have all left during the lunch break so, damn it, he has free time to hyper analyze you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even say anything!” You steam, going back to counting the cash bills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes himself onto the counter in a seated position, his legs dangling and kicking. He spares a glance over his shoulder, to the sight of Saeran and the girl, then back at you. “You didn’t have to.” He grins, intelligent amber eyes running over your features. “It’s written all over your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t reply, yet your eyes flit back to the scene through the window. The woman gestures to Saeran’s head and he promptly raises a hand to his vermillion hair, smiling and … </span>
  <em>
    <span>was he blushing..? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No doubt she complimented him on how good he looks, most certainly off the topic of flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks burn, remembering Saeyoung’s cheeky expression, his eyes trained on you. You compose your voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous. I’m… really happy he’s able to talk to other people easily now. It’s important and I’m so proud of hi-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blah blah blah just say you’re jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous!” You can swear a fuse blows out in your head. “He’s making a friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” He hums, glancing over his shoulder once more, “a very pretty friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glare at Saeyoung, who is now peering at you with amused interest, a smile curled across his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the greenhouse door swings open and Saeran enters, a ghost of a smile upon his lips. The young woman thanks him, gives you and Saeyoung a friendly goodbye, and heads out the door, having purchased nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry it took so long,” Saeran ruffles his hair, “I was explaining to her all the types of flowers we had. She said she’ll come back later to buy some once she’s decided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his eyes land on you, he picks up on the shift in atmosphere, at Saeyoung’s shit eating grin and your side glare at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Saeyoung smiles, sliding off the counter and dawdling around to his brother. “This lady… did she give you her phone number by any chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran blinks. “Yes, she did actually,” he says, pulling a small strip of paper from his pocket that makes the pit of your stomach churn even more. “She said she would like it if I taught her more about flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung immediately trains his eyes on you. “Well, this is an interesting scenario.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes at his antics while Saeran just looks confusedly between you two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung dawdles around Saeran in a slow circle, hands clasped behind his back and a full smile on his lips at the entertainment. “I’ll paint you a picture. A lady spots a handsome red haired boy at a newspaper picture or wherever she learned about us- and decides to swing by a flower shop. She comes by with no intent of buying flowers, but more in order to flirt with one. She talks for as long as possible, compliments him, gives him her number and goes on her merry way. Little did she know that the boy had a girlfriend he would return to who is seething in jealousy-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I am not</span>
  <em>
    <span> seething-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she loves him very much but he can’t pick up on things and she refuses to tell him.” He flashes a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Saeran clicks and suddenly, his cheeks are turning crimson. “Wait… she was flirting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung slings an arm around his shoulder. “Yes, my brother, yes, she was.” He sighs dramatically while adjusting his glasses with fake effort. “It is quite a dilemma to be gifted with looks almost as handsome as mine, but this is how the cruel world works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean <em>almost</em>? Wait-“ Saeran turns to you. “You were jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks burn under his gaze. You want to deny it, but you never could bring yourself to lie to Saeran. Instead, you avert your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M...Maybe a little…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh a confession~” Saeyoung sings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran stares at you for a moment in awed confusion before trailing forward and pulling you to his chest. His arms wrap around you and you nearly melt into his warmth. With your head against him, you can hear his heart beating at pace faster than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran?” You ask, ignoring the butterflies erupting in your stomach. You rub his back slowly until he pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m always afraid of losing you to someone else… I didn’t think… you would feel that way for me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh..” you say. “Of course I do. I wanted to storm out there and tell her to go home.” Your words were forward, but you mumble them into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small “I knew it” came from Saeyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran laughs - a full, colorful sound. He brings you closer to him and sighs in the embrace. “You don’t have to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sink into his arms. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away after a while, presses a kiss to your temple that has all sorts of butterflies wreaking havoc on your stomach, and gives you a beautiful smile. “I’ll go pick out the flowers for our next batch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves you, and you can’t help but watching him walk away with a lovestruck smile on your face, your heart still thrumming at how luck you are. You barely miss him tossing the paper with the phone number into the garbage can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someones in looovvee~” Saeyoung snaps you out of your stupor with obscene kissing noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shove him playfully, earning giggles. “Don’t you have something to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After closing up for the day and returning home, you receive more updates on Rika and V. Rika was shipped to the psychiatric institution for prisoners while V was enrolled in a special therapeutic program in Alaska. He’ll be gone for an unknown time. The RFA comes to term with this in the messenger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: I’m not sure if or when we’ll see V again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Have you been in contact with him at all, Jumin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I can … only hope he’ll recover well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Hopefully he’ll be fine in due time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I still think he should’ve stayed here for some social support. I read that it helps a lot with mental troubles. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I mean, what is therapy all the way in Alaska going to do? All his friends are here!  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: That’s true but it might be complicated since we are the people he lied to and carried out Rika’s orders against. It might trigger him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: I think it’s good for him to be away. At least he can have some space from all that's happened and... what he’s done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: fair enough </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: From what I’ve read, it seems to be a type of nature therapy. Being around Alaskan nature might improve the mental well-being of those who participate in it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Yeah. Especially since he’s a nature photographer. Maybe that’s what it takes to get him better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I agree</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I can only hope Rika gets better too…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Do you plan on visiting her, Yoosung?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I think... I need to be away from her for now, b</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ut maybe in the future. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: On the bright side, it feels like a huge chapter is closed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: and…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: i was thinking….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: if everyone’s not too bummed out….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: since halloween is coming soon….. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung:......... that we could have a party……..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: ...a house party or an RFA party?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: … an RFA party</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: I know it’s kind of depressing since the two leaders of the RFA just… got arrested and are in court mandated therapy for human rights violations-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: omg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: But I think it’s time the RFA came together and did what we do best!! It will improve our spirits and it will be fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: So, you are suggesting a Halloween themed party?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: yES </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: he just wants an excuse to cosplay </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: In public, yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: in public…. Wait, what- do you cosplay privately in your room when no one’s home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: no comment. So what do you all say? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: Y/n can recruit and invite the guests thru her email. We can all organize the venue and plan our costumes and raise money for charity! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: We haven’t raised money in so long, ppl who need charity are probably suffering T_T </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: I suppose… it would be fun. We’ve never had a Halloween RFA party before. It would be interesting to see our guests’ costumes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: I definitely need a boost in spirits so im in!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: YAY we got Yoosung and Jaehee!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I’m in too. I miss having parties. Plus I can find the perfect costume that shows off my completely natural beauty</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: Like the time you came to Jumin's house shirtless wearing only dog ears and said you were a werewolf?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: hE DID WHAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: loooool yeah I dared him to do that</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: I got lots of pictures and made a huge profit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: -_- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: I’m glad I was of use to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: me too :3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: How did Jaehee survive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: She didn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: yeah lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung: She was red faced the whole time </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: lingering 25 feet away </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehee: Can we get back on topic please?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: oH RIGHT jumin has been quiet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: what say you, Jumin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>👀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I… keep thinking about how V would want to be there. It doesn’t feel right to celebrate in his absence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N: :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: Maybe he can return from his therapy to attend the party?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: I’m doubtful that would happen, but seeing as everyone is already excited for it, then we should hold the party.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: Assistant Kang, please put in an order for high end kitten ear headband and mittens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: omg for just 1 year can you not come as a cat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: no</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: -_-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: this will be Saeran and my first RFA party! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: I’m excited :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: All the more reason to hold it :) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: OMG YES IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: SAERAN I HAVE THE PERFECT MATCHING COSTUMES FOR US</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: nO</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung: YOU HAVENT EVEN HEARD IT YET OMG</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: NO STAY AWAY FROM ME.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE ME COSPLAY MAGICAL GIRLS WITH YOU</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeyoung; nO JUST LISTNENN</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: NO</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: … why do I hear noises? Stop running through the apartment!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saeran: sAEYOGUFDIGJKjfdkhnsl2110328457&amp;&amp;(453###%*%9</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zen: What happened!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: Saeyoung tackled him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n: I suppose we have some very interesting costumes to look forward to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumin: That we do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm bad at chapter endings but fgsdjf feel free to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days fall into a routine of waking up early, walking over to the shop, and working it until the evening -- everyday except Sundays, when it is closed. After a few weeks, the number of customers dwindles to smaller and smaller numbers until it’s around what you’d expect for a modest flower shop in a city. You figure that people have had their fill of Saejoong’s Choi’s sons, of the enigma and scandal surrounding it all. Nevertheless, Jumin’s guards stay posted outside everyday in the case of unwanted stragglers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new shipment of flowers and seeds are added to the shop’s growing supply every week until the greenhouse is filled to the brim with beautiful blooming petals. From the front to the back, it is teeming with plant life, and looks like a greenhouse ought to look like. Because of this, and the wide selection of flowers, sales are always high and profit is plentiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the shop established and its routine familiar, you focus on preparing for the RFA Halloween party. It’s your first party with the RFA, so you are flustered and unaware of what to expect in the beginning. However, the RFA handles things as if they’ve done it a thousand times, which when Rika was alive, they probably have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin handles the expenses. Jaehee books the venue and catering. Saeyoung sets up tech equipment like mic stands, stereos and, under supervision, picks appropriate music to play. Yoosung and Zen handle the spooky decorations. Saeran promises to bring flowers from the shop to decorate the tables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you invite guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same guests you invited during your stay at Mint Eye, under the guise of testing an app, before the party was cancelled. You find that some of the guests were upset at the abrupt cancellation, but many more were understanding of your situation. The RFA, after all, had been in the middle of a kidnapping and busy battling a morally bankrupt prime minister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You offer your condolences and invite them once again. You emphasize that this time, it’s an exciting Halloween themed party, and that they should pick their best costumes. You played and danced between different answers, choosing the most appropriate reply to each question in order to get on their good side and convince them to come to the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is how it goes over the course of a few weeks. It’s a comfortable routine. </span>
  <span>Fulfilling. Happy. Exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, you are working at the cash register at the shop and notice Saeran closing the door to the greenhouse before striding up to the counter. You give him a warm smile in greeting but he doesn’t seem to register it. His mint-amber eyes are plunged into deep thought, his mind somewhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. How’s the flower-selling going?” You pipe up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran thinks for a longer while before his attention snaps to you. “It’s...uh.. It’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raise a brow. “Something on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases a breath and runs a hand through his hair. The orange strands run through his fingers before flopping back into place. “It’s nothing. There’s just… a lot of people who come in here looking for flowers for special occasions like anniversaries or dates and…” he trails off, focusing on the edge of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” You implore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shift to you. “And I was thinking, we never went out on a proper date before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An inkling of excitement makes its way into your stomach. “You’re right. We haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile slowly spreads across his lips. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, will you go out on a date with me?” He finally asks, eyes shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle. “That depends. Where will you be taking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles at your playfulness, leans across the small distance of the counter and nudges your nose with his. “I’ll find somewhere nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “Then I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give in and press your lips to his in a chaste kiss. At least, it was intended to be chaste. He tangles his fingers in your hair and presses you closer, lips working against yours, leaving you breathless and flushed as you kiss him.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>OH my GOD! We have</span></em> <em><span>customers here, you two!” </span></em><span>Saeyoung’s shriek pulls you apart, though Saeran holds you in place long enough to press a few more pecks against your lips, stroking the wings of the butterflies in your stomach.</span></p><p>
  <span>“You kids and your hormones,” Saeyoung shakes his head disapprovingly as he strides up the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one here, brother,” Saeran sighs tiredly. “It’s the morning on a weekday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung only squints at you both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeran and I are going out on our first date!” You say excitedly, unable to hold it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung looks surprised for a moment before his face melts into a soft smile. “That’s great. You guys deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile at Saeran, who returns it with his own before Saeyoung ruins the moment again, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you buy condoms. Gotta stay safe, kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran chokes on air and Saeyoung releases a hyena’s cackle. In a flash, Saeran is sprinting through the store, chasing Saeyoung on his tail into the greenhouse, following his laughter. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You realize a bit too late that you don't have many clothes for a fancy date night. You manage, however, with a simple black dress and a necklace, with your hair loose and combed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You meet Saeran at the door when you’re ready. He’s wearing a simple white button down shirt and black slacks. In his hand is a single red rose, a long stem without thorns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles at you, and your heart flutters. “You look lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You press a kiss to his cheek. “As do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he speaks softly, handing you the rose. You take it, appreciating the feel of the soft petals and its pleasant perfume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this from our greenhouse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smell its petals. “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps suddenly pound from Saeyoung’s bedroom. He emerges with a phone in his hand, still dressed in his pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait wait, I have to take a picture!” He protests, holding his phone up and positioning himself a small distance away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle. “Are you like a mother sending her child away on their first date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung is focused on the screen, tapping the button a few times before replying, “Yes, except both of you are my children. Even though you’re dating each other. Ew. Never mind, I never said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowers the phone and gives you and Saeran a grin. “Have fun, you two! And make sure you buy co-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran hurries you through the door before you can hear the end of that sentence.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The night with Saeran is wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes you to a restaurant, a modest but nice place that suits both of you. You dine and chat and laugh into the night. You appreciate how, in the candlelight, his features look so soft. His eyes glitter, his lips are curved into a soft smile, and his hand is interlaced with yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n,” Saeran says, after a lull in the conversation. His eyes seem to shine in the dim light. “I just want to say I’m happy. I’m really really happy. For the first time, I feel like I have a future. So many reasons for living.” He softly strokes the back of your hand with his thumb. “I can think freely, feel freely, live freely, and what a blessing it all is.” He gazes at you, intense and passionate. “And I’m so grateful, always grateful that you’re with me. I couldn’t have come this far without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart swells. “Saeran,” you sigh, squeezing his hand. “Everything that you did, you did because of you. But I am grateful I could help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over, pecks your lips. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he sighs as he cuts into his food. “You think Saeyoung will ever find someone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle. “Yes, if they have his unorthodox sense of humor and love getting fire-spitting toys as presents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran swallows a bite. “So, a very low chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin. “But not impossible.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You go home feeling warm. With the pleasant night air, Saerans hand in yours, and Saeyoung welcoming you home, everything feels… just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo how was it?” Saeyoung asks, grinning widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was lovely, and so romantic,” you flush. “It was just perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran pecks your cheek in response. “Yes, it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Saeyoung says, his amber eyes soft before they’re lighting up in thought. “Oh, before you go to bed, Saeran, I just need you to measure something for… uh, our costume,” Saeyoung says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So you guys decided on costumes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran only sighs while Saeyoung bounces in excitement. “Yes! And they’re matching!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance at Saeran. “And you agreed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran rubs his forehead. “He wouldn’t leave me alone. He’d come harass me anytime you left the room, bribing or threatening me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked nicely,” Saeyoung interrupts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran continues. “I finally said yes, but with the condition that he not dress me in a magical girl outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung’s only response is an evil grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, happy measuring?” You say, watching Saeyoung usher his brother off to his bedroom for whatever it is that needs to be done. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, another week flies by, drawing the party date closer until it’s tomorrow. All of your guests have replied with their intent to attend. Jumin confirms that the venue is all set up and ready to go. You decide on a cute Alice in Wonderland costume as your Halloween get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning of the party, you wake up to an empty bed. The sheets beside you are made and you realize that Saeran has gotten up before you. Sounds of clicking plates and running water come from the kitchen. You yawn and stretch, deciding on eating breakfast before dressing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the kitchen, you see that Saeran is already there, washing dishes. He’s dressed in a white button down shirt, similar to the one he was wearing on your date. You figure he must have decided to put on his costume later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, my flower,” you sing, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his lips. Something feels different though, because his waist is a bit larger and firmer than you remember and he looks about an inch taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and right now, he’s slowly turning as red as a tomato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saera-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMYGOD Y/N IM SO SORRY- SHIT, SAERAN WAS RIGHT-” He implodes, crimson enveloping every inch of his skin as if he’s blowing a fuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can even understand what’s going on, another voice interrupts your thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SAEYOUNG!” Someone calls from the hallway. You turn to see Saeyoung - at least he looks exactly like Saeyoung, with his striped glasses and oversized hoodie draping his frame. He looks furious, embarrassed, smaller than usual, one inch shorter and ….he’s saying his own name…. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU GUYS DRESSED UP AS EACH OTHER FOR HALLOWEEN?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You erupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung, dressed as Saeran, is pressing his sizzling face into his hands. “IM SORRY, I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran, dressed as Saeyoung, also flushing, but probably more from anger, stalks over. “I TOLD HIM THE FIRST THING THAT WOULD HAPPEN WOULD BE YOU CONFUSING US AND IT COULD ONLY GO DOWNHILL FROM THERE!“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pause, mind gears turning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ARE YOU SAYING I KISSED SAEYOUNG?“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung turns to you, grabbing your shoulders. “I’M SORRY!” But it just looks like Saeran desperately apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran punches his shoulder. “WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING SO MUCH, IDIOT!? THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung just makes dying noises and Saeran turns for you, complete with the iconic 707 sweatshirt, striped glasses and messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it,” you attempt to slow down your mind. “Your hair is an inch longer… and your eyes are all orange while Saeyoung’s is mint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran sighs, impatiently running a hand through the unkempt hair. “It’s a wig. And we wore contacts. Both were Saeyoung’s ideas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance at Saeyoung who’s still blushing profusely. “I watched the parent trap and thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you interrupted, suddenly very aware of your lips. “I can’t believe I kissed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung only blushes deeper as Saeran rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m here now, so… so you can just kiss me,” he says, tentatively reaching for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry, Saeran,” you step back, “you just look… so much like Saeyoung that I find it weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at you blankly before he huffs, turns around, and walks towards the hallway. “I officially don’t like this holiday. I’m going to take off my wig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung snaps out of his spiral of embarrassment and sprints after him. “WAIT SAERAN DON’T! IT TOOK ME 45 MINUTES-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M TAKING IT OFF!” Saeran snaps, reaching for his wig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, WE STILL HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY AND SO MANY PEOPLE TO PRANK!  IT’S OKAY IF YOU CAN’T KISS UR GIRLFRIEND FOR ONE DAY-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH WELL YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU ALREADY KISSED HER,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeyoung makes an animal noise before jumping on Saeran’s back to stop him from removing the wig. Now, the brothers are wrestling to the ground, hands flying, shouts and screams echoing throughout the apartment. You sigh deeply and turn back to the kitchen to make yourself some coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least today will be interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>